


Lions, Wolves and a Dragon

by bowewowe



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boatbaby (Game of Thrones), F/M, Fix-It, Jonerys, Season/Series 08, The Prince That Was Promised, mad queen, semi canon compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowewowe/pseuds/bowewowe
Summary: Daenerys is pregnant, she doesn't know how. She is supposed to be cursed.Jon Snow or is it Aegon Targaryen doesn't know who he is anymore.Melisandre of Asshai needs the help of the three-eyed raven to understand the prophecy of the prince who was promised. And end the long night and bring the dawn.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 27
Kudos: 78





	1. The North

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before I start one difference is that Ser Barristan Selmy is still alive cause his death was pathetic.

White Harbour

After meeting with Cersei, Jon and Daenerys sailed from King's landing towards White Harbour. The journey began days ago, now White Harbour was now in view. Jon leaves the top deck. Now below deck, heroes towards the grandest room. He knocks twice, soon his queen, his friend or was it, lover, now? After their after hour's enjoyment over previous night's. The door opens."Jon" she speaks softly with a smile on her face.

"Your grace, we are almost at White Harbour." Jon replies, reciprocating the smile.

"Good, I can't wait to get off this ship." Daenerys replies.

"We should head to the top deck to disembark, Lord Manderly will be waiting for us."

"Perhaps you should escort me, to make sure I get there safely." she moved closer to Jon and presses a soft kiss to Jons' lips and together they walk to the top deck eagerly smiling at each other.

Soon they reached White Harbour. Jon and Daenerys lead their party off the ship. Ser Davos, Greyworm, Tyrion and Missandei behind them with Ser Barristan and Jorah next to Daenerys. There she saw a fat man with long white hair and a scraggly beard. Jon is the first to speak "Lord Manderly, may I present Queen Daenerys stormborn of House Targeryen."

Lord Manderly eye's flickered over to Daenerys. They locked onto hers and for a few tense moment's he stares at her. Not moving an inch. Jon gulps with nervousness. Finally, lord Manderly begins to speak. "Welcome to White Harbour, your grace."

"Thank you, my lord. Your hospitality is greatly appreciated" Manderly smiles awkwardly. Which Jon notices. "Lord Manderly, is something wrong?" He asks.

"You'd better come with me" The group exchanged confused looks as Manderly lead them to his great hall.

The group enters the great hall. "Maester, fetch the scroll we received yesterday" They sit at the great table in awkward silence. Soon the Maester returns and hands a scroll to Lord Manderly. "This came from Winterfell yesterday. It's a copy of the original from Castle Black. It reads the army of the dead has broken the wall. The night king rides a dragon." The group looks shocked. The wall has stood for thousands of year's yet the night king broke through with ease. After the initial shock wears off Jon and Jorah look at Daenerys as she appears to be suppressing a tear for her fallen child.

"How far away from Winterfell are they?" Barristan asked.

"Lady Stark sent riders out to track them. There the last report stated they have taken Last Hearth" Manderly replies.

"Then we need to hurry" Tyrion states.

"I don't see how we could move any faster. The Dothraki are making good progress along the King's road and soon the Unsullied will arrive here and march to Winterfell." Jorah says.

"There is. I can ride Drogon to Winterfell" Daenerys said with a distant stare and watery eye's.

"Your grace I severely advise against this. You would be alone up there and with the night king riding Viserion it would not be safe." Ser Barristan says.

Suddenly Daenerys stands " That is not MY CHILD! Viserion died when the night king threw that spear into him" Daenerys composes herself and returns to her seat. " And I wouldn't be alone, I'd been riding Drogon." She nervously looks at Jon "And Jon would be riding Rhaegal."

"You can't expect the king in the north to ride a dragon!" Lord Manderly exclaims.

"I agree, only a Targaryen can." Tyrion says. The room erupts into argument. Only Barristan, Greyworm and Missandei are in favour of Daenerys. Jorah and Tyrion remain mostly quiet. This arguing continues for a full minute with Daenerys looking more and more crestfallen.

Until Jon stands and shouts "MY LORD'S! We all know this is a great risk. But the night king marches on Winterfell with a hundred thousand wights and their numbers will only grow. We need the dragon's in Winterfell. They give us the best chance of surviving. So I'll ride the dragons with Daenerys" Daenerys looks at Jon with a beaming smile.

"Well, that settles it." Tyrion says.

The group leaves the table and disperses. Jon goes to follow Daenerys but Lord Manderly diverts his attention first. "Your grace, a word in private? " he asks.

"Of course, my lord." Jon follows Lord Manderly to his private solar. The room is fairly large at its centre is a large wooden desk with two chairs. They each take a seat. "What can I do for you lord Manderly?" Jon asks.

"I'd like to apologise for not coming to you and your sister's aid against the Bolton's. "

"There's no need, we're here together now which is what matters." Jon replies.

"I still feel in your debt, your grace. Therefore to cement my houses loyalty to yours you may marry one of my granddaughters and our houses will be tied together, stronger than ever before."

Jon's eyes widen in shock. Normally the offer to marry a member of house Manderly would be a great honour, but Jon, he loves another. "I'm sorry my lord. But we may all die soon, it doesn't feel right to commit to marriage." Jon stammers his reply out. Lord Manderly looks dejected but says he understands.

The following morning Jon wakes shortly after dawn. He struggled to sleep knowing that the army of the dead was headed for Winterfell and he agreed to ride a dragon. He dresses and goes for a walk around White Harbour. Lord Manderly and the other northerners wouldn't agree with this. A king shouldn't be wandering aimlessly around a city. Jon wonders what the northern lords would think when they found out he had bent the knee to a Targeryen after many of them fought with his father against the Mad King. Then his mind wandered to his family, Sansa would never agree with his choice. She had a very strong will and managed to survive the lion's den that was King's landing. In her last raven, Sansa had said that Arya and Bran were back at Winterfell. Jon wondered how they had managed to survive the last few years of misery.

Jon made his way back to New Castle and saw Daenerys with Ser Jorah and Ser Barristan beside her. Ser Davos and Lord Manderly were also nearby. Deanarys looked at him as if she wanted him to come to her but Jon chose to go to Ser Davos and Lord Manderly first. It would seem odd if he went to the "foreign" queen over his own people. "Your grace, please take a horse, ride with her unsullied or Dothraki. Your place isn't with her on a dragon." Manderly begged.

"I'm afraid we don't have that luxury. I need to be in Winterfell as fast as possible." Jon replied.

"The lad's mind is made up. Go on your grace. It looks as if your going to be taken for your first dragon-riding lesson." The way Davos had emphasized saying first it was if he knew what happened on that boat. Jon bid farewell to Davos and Manderly and headed for Dany.

"Your grace." Jon says, bowing.

"Your grace. It would appear it's time for you to learn high valyrian and ride a dragon." Daenerys replies.

"It would your grace."

The pair smile at each other. Deanarys turns to Jorah and Barristan "Goodbye my friend's. Be safe."

"We will your grace."

"Of course Khaleesi."

The old knight's leave to find their horses. But Ser Barristan turns to Jon and bends his knee. "Your grace I ask for your forgiveness. I failed to uphold the last wish of king Robert because of my failure your father was killed and your sister suffered at the hands of Joffrey. I beg for you to find it in your heart to forgive me." Barristan looks into Jon's eye's pleading for his forgiveness.

"There is nothing to foregive Ser Barristan. There was nothing you could've done." Jon held out his hand for the knight. Ser Barristan clasps his hand and Jon pulls him up.

"Thank you, your grace." Barristan bowed his head and left with Ser Jorah. Jon then left with his queen towards her dragons.

Their walk to her children was done in silence. Jon is unsure of what to say. Eventually, Daenerys broke the silence. "I assume you're wondering why my Queen's guard mentioned the usurper so freely?"

"It did seem odd."

"When I was young, my brother Viscerys would tell me stories about the traitorous houses Baratheon, Stark, Arryn and Tully. I believed his stories. I was going to come to Westeros to kill these lords and take the iron throne back." Jon looks at her seeing anger rising within her. Daenerys took a deep breath before continuing"Until Ser Barristan came to my service. He was the first man to tell me the truth. He told me how my father burned people alive with wildfire. He told me how my brother kidnapped Lyanna Stark. He was the first man in my life who told me the truth. That is why I do not mind their names being mentioned. Because the stories about my family are true." Jon opened his mouth to respond but the screech of dragon's pierced through the air. A smile broke on Deanerys face as she saw her children. Drogon comes forward and lowers his head for his mother. She raises her hand and rubes it affectionately over Drogons scaly face. Jon stays slightly behind Deanarys, being fearful of what he believes to be huge beasts. "Come, it's time to meet Rhagael." Jon follows her towards the second dragon.

King's Road, near Dothraki horde

It had been a difficult journey for Ser Jaime Lannister. He had turned his back on his queen, his sister and his lover. He was sat in an inn with a mug of ale contemplating whether he was right to leave King's landing to fight for the Mad King's daughter and the bastard king in the north. But it was less suicidal than staying with Cersei, at least by going north there was a slim chance of him living longer than a month. He downs the last of his ale and leaves his table to go to his room. As he walks a hand grabs his shoulder. Instinctively he goes to draw his sword.

" Woah, careful there. We wouldn't want people to see who you are." The mysterious voice whispers. But the voice sounds familiar. Sure enough, Jaime recognizes the face of his brother's former cutthroat: Ser Bronn of the Blackwater.

"Bronn. What are you doing here." Jaime asks.

Bronn sits at Jaime's former table. "Well, your sister is pretty pissed that you left. So she sent me to bring you back." Jaime sits back down. Bronn leans in and whispers to Jaime "Also said there's thirty thousand gold dragon's in it for me."

"You must know she doesn't have that much gold."

"Aye. Also realized that staying south is suicide, so I thought I'd go north."

"Clever Man, not many would see through her lies."

"So, I reckon we should get ahead of the Dothraki." Bronn says as he downs his ale and leaves his seat.

"I agree," Jaime says half-heartedly and the pair leave the inn.

White harbour

"Arrrrgh. God's that hurt." Jon rolls around on the ground after Rhagael had thrown him off for the third time.

Deanarys runs over and crouches down with a concerned look on her face. "Jon, are you all right." She asks.

"I'll be fine Dany." Jon gets up but his face creases in pain but he still tries to climb on Rhagael.

"Stop your hurt."

"Dany, I have to do this."

"No." She said this with such authority that Jon immediately stopped climbing. "Your hurt and it's getting dark. We're going back to White Harbour." She continued.

Jon sighs "Alright. Dany."

Lord Manderly was surprised to see them again but was more than happy to give them rooms. He also reminded Jon of his marriage offer but Jon politely avoided the subject. After a few hour's New Castle was almost silent as most of the Manderly soldier's had gone with the Unsullied to Winterfell. This made Dany's task much easier. With so few soldiers around sneaking through the castle was mich easier. Soon she found the door she was looking for and knocks on it. Not long after the door opens.

"Dany?" Jon answers.

"Jon, I wanted to talk to you about tomorrow." Whilst this was partially true there was something else she wanted.

"Of course come in." She enters his room. Jon gestures towards a pair of chairs around a small table and the pair of them sat.

"Jon, I want you to know you don't have to ride Rhagael. You can take a horse and still make it to Winterfell."

"I know. But Rhagael would be faster and that means my family are safer faster."

"It's admirable how you want to keep them safe. But if Rhagael doesn't allow you to ride him I will not fly to Winterfell to tell your family you died. Foolishly trying to ride Rhagael."

Jon smiles slightly. "It could be for the best." Dany stares into his eyes. She leans over the table and plants a kiss on his lips. Jon kisses her back but after a short time, he stops. "Dany, we shouldn't. Not here."

"I'm your queen. I command you." Jon smiles at her and eagerly kisses her again. He didn't need much convincing. The couple makes their way to Jon's bed, Dany unlacing his breeches and tunic, Jon pulling off her nightgown. Soon they fall onto the bed. Not much sleeping would happen.


	2. Journey to Winterfell

**White Harbour**

  
Wylis was on his way to Jon Snow's room. His father sent him to bring the king in the north to breakfast. He reached Jon Snow's room and knocks. No answer. He knocks again. No answer. He knocks once more. No answer. Concerned that his king may be in danger, Wylis prepares to draw his sword and enters the room. "Your grace?" Wylis looks around the room. He sees his king in bed, with a woman. Wylis can't believe it. He didn't think Jon Snow to be the type of man to bed a woman for the night. Then he sees the hair. The silver hair of the foreign queen Jon Snow brought to the north. And he had bed her.

Slowly Jon sits up and blinks "Ser Wylis?"

Wylis is too shocked to speak. Jon jumps out of bed clad only in his underwear. This causes Deanarys to wake and she gasps at the sight of Wylis. "Not a word of this to anyone. Not your father, not your brother, not your wife and not your daughter's. Do you understand." Jon says.

"Ye... Yes, your grace." Wylis quickly rushes out of the room, forgetting why he had come to see Jon Snow.

"Do you think he will tell anyone?" Dany asks.

"I don't know." Jon climbs back into bed. Dany turns over and places a hand on his chest. "You should go. We can't have someone else finding you." Jon says. Dany looks sad to leave him but knows he is right.

"Unfortunately you are right." Dany puts her nightgown back on. She turns back to Jon and presses a final kiss to his lips. The couple says goodbye to each other and Dany sneaks back to her room.

**Long Lake**

  
"We need to move. The dead could be on us soon." Beric says.

"Aye. We need to get to Winterfell." Edd replies. The night's watch had left the wall after being warned by Gendry that the dead had broken the Wall at Eastwatch. Since then the new Lord Commander had to lead them to link up with the survivors of Eastwatch. Beric, Tormund and a dozen Wildlings where all that was left of the men sent to Eastwatch. The night's watch wasn't much better. After Mance Raiders attack on Castle Black their numbers where down to less than fifty fighting men. Also, they hadn't been able to send a raven to Shadow Tower. Now they were camped to the east of long lake. The dead were not far to their west. Beric, Edd and Tormund were looking over their map of the north, trying to decide how to get to Winterfell without running into the dead. "I say we go south-west and cross at this bridge." Edd points at the bridge closest to Winterfell.

"We should cross here." Beric replies. Pointing at the bridge closest to them. "It leads to a road and will be easier to march over."

"That puts us closer to the dead." Edd says.

"It's risky, but will get us to Winterfell quicker." The toward locked in a stalemate and look to Tormund to decide which option they should take.

"I'm with the crow, it's safer to go south."

"Very well, let's go tell the men" Beric says and the trio leaves to tell their men to ready to march south.

** White Harbour **

  
Lord Manderly and his son have gathered in New Castle's courtyard to see Jon and Deanarys off."Hopefully, we won't be back today, my lord." Jon says.

"Good luck your grace." Jon exchanged goodbyes with Lord Manderly, his goodbye to Wylis was much more awkward after what he saw that morning. They gave a respectful goodbye to Daenerys but it wasn't as gracious as the one to Jon.

A short time later they hade made their way to Drogon and Rhagael. Daenerys confidently strode up to her dragon's. Once again Jon showed his fear by staying behind her. "Come closer. He'll never let you ride him if you show your fear so obviously."

Jon takes a deep breath and walks next to Daenerys. Rhaegal comes closer.

"Hold your hand out. Stroke his side." Jon is still unsure. But he trusts Dany. He raised his hand and slowly strokes Rhagael's side. The dragon growls at Jon's touch. It was less aggressive than the previous day. But still, Jon flinches from the sound.

"Try again" Dany says.

Jon raises his hand again and starts stroking Rhagael's scaly body. This time Rhagael bows his head.

"Good. Now grab that spike and pull yourself up." Dany explains.

Jon following her instructions pulls himself onto Rhagael. Unlike yesterday Rhagael doesn't try to throw Jon off. But the dragon still bares his teeth to Jon. "Very good." Dany says as she climbed onto drogon. "Now, fly." Drogons wing's started to beat.

"Wait... Don't you think I should... Wooaaah!" Jon shouts as Rhagarl takes of behind Drogon. Dany looks behind her and laughs at the sight of Jon trying to cling onto Rhagael. Dany believes that this is their best chance for Jon to be able to fly Rhagael so she heads in the direction of Winterfell. And her dragon's fly as fast as they could.

** King's road **

  
"Well, I reckon we're far enough past the Dothraki to stop." Bronn says.

"Does that mean you'll pay for an inn after making me leave early last time?" Jaime replies.

"Piss off. Your Jaime fuckin' Lannister. Your family's the richest in Westeros."

"Yes, what a family I've got. My father organized the slaughter of thousands. My sister may be just as mad as the nad King and my brother is the hand of the queen to the daughter of the man I killed to end Robert's rebellion."

"Aye, their a bunch of shits. But survive this and you'll be the richest cunt in Westeros." Bronn quickens his pace, leaving Jaime slightly behind and with a mix of annoyance and pissed off on his face. But when they did reach an inn Jaime did pay for it.

Jaime didn't sleep well. His mind too distracted on thoughts of what could happen to him. The Targeryen girl would probably kill him. Cersei, she would definitely kill him if he survives the dead. But that was unlikely to happen. Jaime looks towards his window. Looking at the clouds, deep in thought. Suddenly, he hears screaming. He rushes towards his window to see what it was. Then he realized it wasn't normal screaming. It was the Dothraki. They had caught up to Jaime and Bronn despite them riding through the previous day and the night. The Dothraki had ridden the same distance in a single night.

Jaime's door flies open and Bronn comes charging in. "The fuck do we do now?" Bronn asks.

Jaime thinks for a moment. "We wait for them to pass and then try to pass them."

"Great. Just wait for ninety thousand Dothraki to pass."

"It's better than being caught in the middle of the horde."

"Well, I'm off to find a way into the brothel. You should come too, I'm sure there will be a blonde for you." Bronn laughs. But Jaime gives a look of disgust as Bronn leaves him.

**Unsullied convoy **

  
Barristan and Jorah ride next to a carriage inside is Missandei and behind them is Grey worm leading the Unsullied. "What do you think will do after all this?" Barristan asked.

"Probably go south if the Queen allows me or maybe back to Essos." Jorah replies.

"Why not go back to Bear Island. Lady Mormont could do with someone like you advising her"

"No. I've brought too much shame to my family to go back. And Ned Stark wanted my head, I'm sure some Northerner will be willing to carry out that wish."

"Do you really think they wouldn't forgive you? It's been year's and your riding to fight beside them."

Jorah starts looking into the sky at a shape flying around. "It's just like the saying: the north remembers." Jorah starts looking at the shape more intently as if it's coming towards them.

"I suppose that's true. Heard some of Manderly's men talking. Rumour is Arya Stark is alive and killed almost all of house Frey herself."

Jorah continues looking at the shape. It's almost recognizable. "That's why I don't want to be here long."

Barristan chuckles at this. But soon he notices Jorah's concerned face. "What is it? Afraid Ned Stark's daughter will come for you."

"No. What's that." Jorah point's at the shape, which appears to be coming closer. Barristan squints at it. "It looks almost dragon-like."

"Aye, but the Khaleesi shouldn't near us."

"So... What is it?" The shape is continueing to come closer.

Now Jorah recognizes it. Viserion. "EVERYONE OFF THE ROAD!" Jorah screams.

Greyworm translates the order for the Unsullied. They rush to the side of the toad. Missandei opens the door to her carriage. "What's going on?"

"Missadei! Run!" Greyworm shouts.

She starts to clamber out. But she is not fast enough. Blue flames burst from Viserion's mouth engulfing hundreds of Unsullied and all of their carriages. Unsullied scream in pain as their bodies catch fire other's are simply turned ash. Jorah looks behind him to see Viserion scorch the middle of the road and any Unsullied that didn't move in time. Viserion beats his wing's and starts to gain height and fly away. In just a few short moment's hundreds if not thousands of Unsullied are dead, more have serious injuries. Barristan rides his horse next Jorah "Ride hard. Get to the Dothraki. Warn them about the dragon." Jorah nods to him. He looks behind at the carnage. He turns and rides fast down the road.

Barristan dismounts his horse and head's into the chaos in front of him. Unsullied lie dead or screaming in agony as fire engulfs their bodies and burns them beyond recognition. He looks for one Unsullied in particular "Grey Worm!... Grey Worm! Where are you?!" Barristan passes by the charred recks of their carriages. He continues shouting for Grey Worm. One of the Unsullied shouts to him in broken common tongue "Barristan... He... There." He point's behind Barristan towards the rear of the first carriage. Runs towards Grey Worm who is down on one knee looking at one of the people who's been turned to ash. Only when Barristan gets closer he realizes that Grey Worm is crying. "Grey Worm, the men need you. You need to help them."

"She's dead. He killed her." Grey Worm sobs. Only now Barristan realizes that the person Grey Worm is in front of is Missandei.

"You can mourn her later. Your men need you here and now." Barristan says.

"Your right." Greyworm wipes away his tears and goes to his men.

** Winterfell **

  
Winterfell is abuzz with activity. People rush around making preparations for the coming battle. Spikes are made and placed at the front of the castle. Barrels are filled with oil and put on the walls. Dozens of blacksmiths work day and night to make the thousands of dragonglass weapons that are needed. The lords and lady's of the north have gathered in the great hall. Lord Royce is with them as the Vale is the only other kingdom to have come north. "Send another raven to Deepwood Motte. We'll need all the men we can get." Sansa said. Maester Wolken bows and leaves the hall. "Lord Cerwyn, how many men have we got now." Sansa asks.

"At last count, we had twelve thousand northerners and a thousand Wildlings." Cerwyn answers.

"Lord Royce, how many men has lord Arryn sent?" Santa asks.

"Lord Arryn has sent eighteen thousand men along with the two thousand already in Winterfell."  
"Good. Our thirty-three thousand men along with the dragon queen's and we'll outnumber the dead."

"For a time my lady. There are still thousands of people not at Winterfell if your brother's right then the White Walker's can turn them." Lord Royce said.

"I know lord Royce, but for now we have an advantage."

"How can we trust this dragon queen?! She's nothing but a foreign bitch with a bunch of savages!"

Sansa doesn't see who said this, but many of the lords agreed. It would seem the minority of lords believe they need the dragon queen. Sansa gets out of her chair and shouts "My lords! My lords! MY LORDS!" The room falls I to silence awaiting what Sansa has to say. She opens her mouth to speak. But suddenly, a huge roar erupts from outside. "What in the god's was that?" Sansa mutters as she rushes outside to investigate the noise.

In the courtyard of Winterfell Arya is sparring with Brienne. Since she returned to Winterfell Arya had sparred with dozens of men and she disarmed them all. Except for Brienne, she had proven to be more skilled than the rest. Brienne swings at Arya's chest, Arya blocks but needle flies out of her hands. Brienne swings at her again, Arya dodges out of the way. She pulls a dagger from her belt and thrusts it forward. At the same time, Brienne swings her sword. Both of them hold their weapons at the other's throat. Both smile at their predicament. Suddenly, the courtyard is covered in darkness and a huge roar bellows. Arya looks up and sees a pair of dragons. Real dragons. People panic and run at the sight of these beasts. But Arya. She smiles, she was seeing real dragon's. The dragon's touch down. There, Arya sees their rider's. The larger dragon had a young silver-haired woman climbing off. she must be the Targeryen girl everyone's been so afraid of Arya thinks. The other rider was much less graceful in getting off and looks as he is about to throw up. Then she realized, it was Jon. Jon had ridden a dragon. The silver-haired woman said something in high valyrian and her dragons beat their wing's and flew off.

"You've completely ruined horse's for me." Jon says. The Targaryen girl bursts into laughter.

Arya eyes her suspiciously. But she isn't important. Jon is. Arya starts running as fast as her legs could carry her. "Jon!" She shouts as she leaps into his arm's just like they did when they where children and they embraced for the first time in years.


	3. Dragon Queens Arrival

"Arya?!" Jon exclaimed as his sister lept into his arm's. He wrapped his arm's tightly around Arya.

"Jon, I've missed you so much."

A tear forms in Jon's eye. "I've missed you too."  
Arya takes a step back and looks her brother in the eye.

"You've gotten taller," Jon says.

"You haven't," Arya replies, causing the pair to chuckle. Arya's eye's flicker over to Deanarys.

"Arya, allow me to introduce queen Deanerys stormborn of House Targaryen." Arya bows instead of courtesying. Deanarys is surprised at this but none the less she smiles at Arya.

"Lady Stark, I'm honoured to meet you, your brother's told me so much about ypu." Arya grimaces slightly at being called lady Stark but remains polite and bows.

"Please, your grace, lady Stark is my sister. I am just Arya."

"As you wish, Arya."

Behind Arya, a man and a woman rush out from the door to the great hall. Jon immediately recognizes the red hair of Sansa. "Oh dear, she does not look happy," Jon says. Arya giggles slightly.

"I wish you good luck," Arya says teasingly as she leaves them to rejoin Brienne.

Jon leads Deanarys to Sansa and Lord Royce. "Your grace, may I present my sister, lady Sansa Stark. And Lord Royce"

Sansa smiles at Deanarys and curtsies. "Your grace." Jon can tell that Sansa's smile is not real. "If you'll follow me to the great hall."

Jon, Deanarys, Sansa, and Royce walk in silence to the hall. Sansa and Lord Royce are unsure of what to say in the presence of a Targaryen queen. Eventually, Jon is the one to break the silence. "Lord Royce, I'm surprised to see you. I thought lord Baelish would be greeting us."

"Baelish is dead," Sansa says coldly.

"What?" Jon exclaims.

"He committed treason and murder. The war of the five kings, Bran's assassin and father's execution, it was all Baelish." Sansa explains.

"But why? Your mother trusted him he... He was her friend why would he do that?."

"Power. He spent years using Aunt Lysa to gain power. He wanted the iron throne with my mother by his side and if he couldn't have her... He wanted me." Tears form in Sansa's eyes.

Jon stops walking and wraps his arm's around her. "It's all right now. You did what was right."

"Thank you. Come on everyone's waiting."

Jon releases her and they continue to the hall. A pair of guards open the doors to the hall. The lords and ladies of the north rise to their feet. Every one of them looks at Deanarys. As she walks past Daenerys hears a few of the lord's mutter "Foreign whore." And "Mad queen." She holds her tongue despite how much this enrages her. She was born in Westeros and she wasn't like her father. She's the breaker of chains. Jon directs her to sit at the head of the hall. He sits beside her with Sansa on the other side. The lord's and ladies sit down.

Jon rises and begins speaking "My lord's, my lady's. When I left to go south I said we need allies. And I have brought them. Queen Deanarys has brought her armies north to fight with us." Jon pauses, contemplating what the reaction will be to what he says next. "And soon the Lannister armies will join us." The room erupts into shouting. The northern lord's and ladies clearly are against fighting beside Lannister's. Jon looks on dismay. He knew this wouldn't be a popular choice but had hoped that they could look past their hatred of Lannister's and see that they need every man they can get if they are to survive.

Lord Cerwyn bellows the loudest "We didn't make you king so you could invite our enemy into our land's! And where is the dragon queen's army? Two beasts don't make an army." The lord's nod in agreement with Cerwyn.

"Lord Cerwyn, I assure you her army is coming," Jon replies.

"Then where is it? I only saw her beasts." Many of the lord's murmur in agreement.

Upon hearing this Deanarys finally speaks up. "How many men do you want? My lord." She calmly asks.

"Enough to keep my family safe."

"Is eight thousand Unsullied, ninety thousand Dothraki and two anointed knights enough for you my lord."

Cerwyn looks at her in shock. How has this girl managed to gather such a large army? Then he turns to Jon "You let her bring savages to our land's. What kind fool are you, Snow." Cerwyn looks at Jon defiantly. Many of the lords agree.

"What would you prefer my Lord? To see the north fall and every one of us die, all of our families die? Or we can fight with Queen Daenerys and her army. We don't stand a chance on our own, we don't have the numbers. At least now we can give them a fight." Lord Cerwyn stares at Jon, but he begrudgingly sits back down. "Anything else, my lords?" Jon says without reply he rises to leave, Sansa and Deanerys follow him. The lord's and lady's rise to see their king leave. But they are far from happy, almost every one of them is staring daggers at Jon and Deanarys.

A short time later the trio is alone, walking the halls of Winterfell towards Daenerys' room. "Well, that could've gone better," Jon says.

"Could it? You brought a Targaryen queen to Winterfell with promises of an army, yet she has brought no army." Sansa replies. Deanarys raises an eyebrow at Sansa's words.

"They need to understand that without her we will all die," Jon says.

"We didn't fight to free the north from the Bolton's to hand it over to another tyrant."

This is too much for Deanarys to tolerate ."I am no tyrant, lady Stark. I've not come here to spill your people's blood. I've come to save them."

"How do any of us know that? The last Targaryen that ruled Westeros burnt my grandfather and uncle alive. Your brother kidnapped my aunt, starting a war that cost thousands of lives. So forgive me, your grace, I don't have a lot of trust in a Targaryen queen." The trio stop walking, the Stark and Targaryen staring each other down.

"When I came to Westeros I could've had my dragon's burn Cersei and her armies. I could've had my Dothraki and Unsullied sack King's landing. But I didn't. I didn't because I don't want thousands of innocents to die. Do you know why? Because I am not my father. He would've burnt kings landing to the ground if he could sit on the Iron throne even if it was on a pile of ash." Sansa continues staring at her but does not respond.

A man comes stumbling towards them shouting "Your grace!" The trio's attention turns to him. Deanarys concentrates on his face, finding him vaguely familiar.

"Do I know you?" Deanarys asks.

"Yes your grace, we met when you were sieging Yunkai."

"Asher Forrester? I remember you asking for my Second Son's for free."

Asher chuckles slightly. "Yes your grace, that was me. I just wanted to say. I saw what you did for the slaves of Yunkai. And for that, I trust that you'll rule Westeros just as fairly."

"Thank you" her eye's flicker over to Sansa. "It's good to know someone's got faith in me." Asher leaves them and they continue to show Deanarys to her room.

When they arrived at Daenerys' room Sansa bid them farewell, saying she had much work to do. Jon stays with Deanarys to help her settle into her new surroundings. "Well, overall I think that went rather well," Jon says.  
Dany looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"That was your idea of going rather well?" Dany replies.

"Aye. No one tried to kill you, Arya was polite and Sansa even curtsied for you."

"An attempt to kill me was possible?"

"Can't be certain. But your family isn't loved here."

"They don't have to love me. They have to respect me."

"They will. It will just take time."

"If this is how they react to me being here, how do you think they will react when they find out you bent the knee to me?"

"Aye. They'll be unhappy. But I remember us not getting along when we met."  
Dany smiles at Jon. Remembering when she met the honourable king in the North. A man who stubbornly refused to bend the knee to her because of her father. And she strangely found herself caring about him. Perhaps too much Tyrion would argue after what happened beyond the wall.

Jon notices Danys saddened look and asks "What are you thinking about?"

"Viserion."

"I'm sorry," Jon replies. He wraps his arm's around her as a tear rolls down her cheek.

Dany looks up at his face "It's not your fault. I knew the risks of going north." The pair stay standing, holding the other in their arm's. "Come. I don't want to dwell on the past anymore." She takes his hand, pulling him towards her bed.

The following morning Jon wakes shortly after sunrise to the most beautiful sight he can imagine: a naked Daenerys Targaryen. He spends minutes looking at her sleeping face until she wakes.

"How long have you been staring at me?" She asks.

"A while."

"You know it's indecent for a man to stare for so long as his queen."

"Really? That is the indecent part of this?" The pair of them giggle until a knock at the door causes a deafly silence.

"Who is it?" Dany asks.

"A message your grace. Lady Stark requests you join her."

Both of them relax knowing that it is only a messenger. "Of course tell lady Stark I shall see her after food is brought to me."

"Yes your grace."

They listen to the sounds of footsteps until they can no longer hear them before Jon speaks. "I should go. Before someone notices, I'm missing."

"Perhaps. Or I could tempt you to stay longer." As Dany says this she removes the sheet that had been covering her breasts during the little sleep she got. Revealing them to Jon.

"Then I must congratulate you your grace for succeeding." Jon rolls over back on top of Dany.

Later, after returning to his own chambers and eating, Jon returns to Daenarys chambers to escort her to meet Sansa the pair of them were subject to strange looks from the northerners. Some of intrigue but more of disgust at the mad king's daughter. Deanarys couldn't wait for Ser Barristan to make it to Winterfell. He was someone who commanded respect wherever he was despite whoever he served.

"You know you should worry less about Sansa and the other lords accepting you." Jon states.

"Why is that?"

"They act like this because of your father and brother. They don't know you. And when they do start to know you they'll see just as I do now."

"Hopefully not exactly like you." She says with a grin causing Jon to chuckle.

When they arrived at Sansa's chambers, she lets them in and they sat down around a table. A handmaiden comes and serves them a cup of lemon water each. "Jon, I'm so glad you could join us. I sent a messenger to your chamber as well but you were not there."

Daenerys eyes widen. _Of course, he wasn't in his chamber, he was fucking me._ She says in her mind.

"Aye. I was er... Having trouble sleeping so I went for a walk in the godswood." Jon says.

"No matter, you're here now," Sansa replies. She turns and coldly looks at Deanarys "The dragons, your grace. I've had dozens of people come to say they don't feel safe with dragon's flying over Winter town."

"That's a shame. Drogon and Rhaegal are needed to keep them safe." Deanarys replies, returning Sansa's cold stare.

"They are scaring my people. If they are scared of the dragon's harming them they will flee Winter Town and they will die and join the White Walker's."

"Drogon and Rhagael are their best chance of staying alive," Daenerys says raising her voice slightly.

"But they are terrifying them." Sansa now raises her voice.

"They need Drogon and Rhag.."

"Enough!" Jon snaps. Sansa and Deanarys immediately snap out of their argument looking almost ashamed that he has had to snap at them in such a manner. "Dany and I can fly Drogon and Rhaegal further away from Winter Town. They'll be flying further away from town and still be close enough to help." Jon says with authority.

"That should be fine." Deanarys answers. Sansa nods in agreement. Deanarys and Jon get up to leave.

"Jon, can I talk to you? In private?" Sansa asks.

"Of course." Jon turns to Deanarys "Can you find your way back."

"Yes. I should be fine." Smiling at him. Deanarys leaves them and returns to her chamber.

Jon pours himself another cup of lemon water. "So what did you want to talk about?" Jon asks.

Sansa sits down and sips her own lemon eater. "She's quite pretty wouldn't you say?"

"Aye, I guess you could say so."

"You also called her Dany."

Jon's heart skips a beat. He had called her Dany. Calling her that was supposed to be private between just the two of them and he had just said it in front of Sansa. "I... Didn... You must have misheard." Jon stammers.

"Tell me did you bend the knee to her before or after you bed her."

"She... And I we... We could never." Jon struggles to say.

"Do you take me for a fool?" Sansa asks aggressively. "I've seen how you look at her. The smiling, the laughter. There's only one reason a man act's like that around a woman."

"Sansa, whatever you think you know. You don't."

Sansa sighs. "If you would just admit it would solve our biggest problem."

"What do you mean?" Jon says, clearly confused.

"The white walkers may seem like our biggest problem, but they are not. The biggest problem is what comes after. If the dead win, nothing matters as we shall just be meat for their army. But if we win we face the problem of who rules. Cersei and Daenerys want the seven kingdoms but the north doesn't want to be part of them. The lords of the north want you as their king. Daenerys will likely defeat Cersei which leaves her as the queen of six kingdoms but she didn't come here to be the queen of the six kingdoms did she?"

"No."

"No. She came for the seven kingdoms. And she will take them. All of them. The north will not accept her and it will just escalate into another pointless war that does not matter which I am keen to avoid."

"That's very good of you," Jon says sarcastically.

"So, to avoid that she should marry a northern.er"

"Who would you propose? I hardly see Daenerys marrying Ned Umber."

"Of course she wouldn't marry any lord. She should marry their king."

"I... She would never marry me."

"Why not? You're a king."

"I'm a bastard. It doesn't matter what title you put in front of my name, I'll always be Jon Snow bastard of Eddard Stark and some tavern wench." Although this is true Jon can't help but imagine what it would be like to call Dany his wife. To wake up next to her every day. To have children... no that couldn't happen regardless.

"Whoever your mother is and your last name wouldn't matter."

"Except it does," Jon says clearly becoming agitated at this conversation. "They'll be other men with far more to offer Daenarys than me. And they wouldn't have the shame of being a bastard." Jon stands and leaves Sansa's chambers she sighs and thinks to herself. _That could've gone better. I thought he would've liked the idea of marrying the woman he has so obviously bedded._


	4. Reunion

**Winterfell**

  
It's been two day's since Deanarys arrived at Winterfell. The majority of the northerners still held her in contempt. She could feel them stare at her at every council meeting, every court session and even when she walked the grounds with Jon Snow. They clearly did not like her. The fact that her army had not arrived did not help. They felt that she had come to claim their lands not to save them. But other's didn't want her army as they felt that they are nothing more than foreign savages come to destroy their land. No matter what she did she would never be accepted bt all of the northerners.

Jon had also reunited with Sam and Bran during this time. He couldn't figure it out but something felt off with the pair of them. Bran was different too. No longer was he the energetic younger brother Jon remembered. He said he was the three-eyed raven. Jon was sad to see how his brother had changed to being almost void of any emotion. But he said it was his purpose now and Jon accepted this but he still didn't like it. But what was almost as bad as this was his falling out with Sansa. The pair of them had hardly spoken in two days. Partially due to gis anger and annoyance at how she confronted him. But also due to Sansa being right. He loved Deanarys. He loved her silver hair, her smile, her laugh. Everything about her, he loved. But did she feel the same? _Probably not_ he thought. She was probably using him to "Satisfy" herself. He heard Jorah and Barristan mention a Darrio Naharris who from what he gathered was in a similar position to him. But, he couldn't think about that now. He needed to focus on the upcoming war council meeting.

Jon entered the great hall. He recognized the faces of the most powerful lord's of the North and Vale. Lord Umber, lady Karstark, Sansa, Lord Royce, lady Mormont, Lord Cerwyn, Lord Manderly. But one lord that Jon wasn't expecting to see was lord Glover. He stepped forward as Jon approached, he bends his knee to Jon. "Your Grace, I apologize for not coming right away. I was wrong not to obey your command. I hope you can forgive me so that we may fight side by side against the dead." Lord Glover looks up at Jon pleadingly, knowing that it is the second time he has wronged Jon.

Jon holds his hand out in front of lord Glover. "You're forgiven, lord Glover." Glover grasps Jon's hand and he pulls him up. They sit at the table with Jon at the head. 

Lord Manderly is the first to speak "Your grace I believe it wise to..."

"Hold yourself, my lord. We are still waiting for the queen." Jon interrupts.

"Your grace is sure that's wise?"

What does she know about fighting a battle?" Lord Cerwyn asks?

Jon looks down the hall to the door and smiles. "You can ask her yourself, lord Cerwyn." Jon rises out of his seat.

The lord's turn to see Deanarys striding through the room towards them. The lords rise to greet the queen. She walks around the table eyeing all of the lords. Her eyes linger on lord Cerwyn the longest clearly indicating that she heard him question her ability. She walks next to Jon to take an empty seat.

"Your grace, this is Robett Glover. Lord of Deepwood Motte. He arrived today to fight beside us." Jon explains.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your grace." Lord Glover bows as he says this.

"Likewise, Lord Glover. I've heard many good things about the bravery and loyalty of house Glover."

"Thank you, your grace. I hope we live up to your expectations."

"As do I lord Glover." Deanarys, Jon and the other lord's sit. Her attention turns to lord Cerwyn. "My lord, my apologies for interrupting you. Please continue." She gives lord Cerwyn a sweet but obviously sarcastic smile. Cerwyn looks down, gulps and looks back at Deanarys.

"Your grace, with all due respect I don't think you should sit on this council. We have fought for Robb Stark, we've fought the Ironborn and we have fought the Boltons. We know how to fight. We know our men, their strengths and their weaknesses. We don't know you and you don't know us. You don't know our land's or our men and you haven't led men in battle." Cerwyn stares at Deanarys, she smiles at him.

"My lord do you know of Randyll Tarly?" She asks.

"Aye, your grace."

"Yes, the only man who defeated Robert Baratheon in battle. Do you know where Randyll Tarly is now?"

"No idea, your grace."

"He betrayed house Tyrell and sided with Cersei. He sacked Highgarden, killed Olenna Tyrell. For that, he paid with his life. I met him on the field with a fraction of my Dothraki and a single dragon. I did what Robert Baratheon couldn't and defeated Randyll Tarly in battle. Is that enough to allow me to sit on this council or do I need to go on my lord ?" Cerwyn begrudgingly admits that Daenerys has proven herself. The war council meeting begins. First, they discuss Winterfell's food store's. Sansa tells the council that usually they would have a good amount of food stored however with a hundred thousand men coming to Winterfell that could change very quickly. There was also the question of the dragons. Deanarys and Jon regularly went out to them so that Rhaegal could familiarize himself with Jon. But many small folks from Winter town came to Sansa scared that the dragons could harm them. Deanarys reassured her that they would not, especially when being ridden. Lord Glover and lord Manderly tried to get them to start planning the defence of Winterfell, the other lords including Sansa agreed. But Jon and Daenerys said they should wait for the Unsullied and Dothraki to arrive.

"Your grace, you said the dead are destroyed by fire as well as dragon glass." Lord Royce asks.

"Aye, if we burn them they won't get back up," Jon replies.

"I suggest we dig a trench around Winterfell. About six feet deep and fill it with pitch. If our men can't hold them outside the castle then the fire will slow them down."

"Aye. See that it is done, lord Royce." Lord Royce nods to Jon. Jon glances out the window, the sun has not even reached midday yet they still had some issues to discuss.

The next topic of discussion was dragon glass. "We need more of it and more smiths to turn it into weapons. Otherwise, our men will be going into battle with regular steel weapons." Lady Mormont states.

"I'll send a raven to Dragonstone to tell them to increase mining," Daenerys replies. Lord Manderly opens his mouth but gets interrupted by a Stark soldier running into the hall.

"My lords!" He runs up to the table. He bows to Jon and Daenerys. "Your grace, your grace. The Unsullied are almost here. They should reach Winterfell in a few minutes." Daenerys breaks into a smile. Jon thanks the soldier. Daenerys eagerly gets out of her seat.

"We'll continue this meeting later." The lords and ladies nod in agreement. Jon follows Daenerys out of the room. Sansa goes to follow but she stops, deciding that it is not the right time to try to talk to Jon.

Jon and Daenerys head out to Winterfell's courtyard to greet the Unsullied. Small folk rush around, many going to catch a glimpse of an army they have never seen before. They stand in the courtyard awaiting the Unsullied's arrival as the sound of marching gets increasingly louder. "I wonder how lady Mormont will rest to ser Jorah being on the war council."

Surprised at this Daenerys replies "You'd let him sit on the council?"

"Aye. He's one of your closest advisors. Him, Ser Barristan, Greyworm and maybe even Missandei if you wish. Are welcome on the council. Plus he's one of the most experienced fighters in the north."

"Thank you. I assume Ser Davos will be on the council as well?"

"Aye. For all he says he knows nothing of fighting, he's managed to fight at Blackwater bay and against Ramsey."

"He seems a good man."

"Yes, without him Stannis would have lost sooner and I would not be here."

"Perhaps I should thank him for saving you." Daenerys smiles at Jon. They share a short giggle until a shout comes from the wall. They turn back to the opening gate. Daenerys smiles eagerly awaiting the arrival of her friends and advisors. After what feels like an eternity the gate opens. Ser Barristan is the first through the gate, looking just as grand as he did when he entered Winterfell all those years ago. He is followed by Tyrion, Varys and Ser Davos. The Unsullied follow them in. Daenerys notices that their armour and shields are covered in ash. Tyrion and Varys' clothing is almost completely blackened. Daenerys' smile quickly fades. She rushes from Jon's side towards Ser Barristan. Concerned at the sight she hurriedly asks"What happened?"

Ser Barristan dismounts his horse and quickly bows. "Your grace, it was Night King, he... He rode Viserion." Jon now catches up with Daenerys. An Unsullied walks out of their ranks. He drops his spear and shield to the ground, he removes his helmet to reveal that he is Greyworm. Daenerys notices that two of her advisors are missing.

"Where are Jorah and Missandei?" She asks starting to panic.

"After the attack, I sent Jorah to find the Dothraki and lead them here faster." Ser Barristan replies.

"And Missandei?"

"Missandei was in the first carriage." Greyworm answers.

Daenerys notices that Greyworms eyes are misted as if he has been crying. Suddenly it dawns on Daenerys.

"I'm sorry, your grace," Barristan says sincerely.

Tears start to form in her eyes. Jon reaches an arm around her "Dany" but she pushes his arm back. "Not now." She replies.

"I'll go tell the others what happened," Jon says.

"No, I'll do it," Daenerys replies.

"Are you sure?"

"They'll never respect me if I don't tell them personally about subjects like this one."

Jon relents and turns to Ser Barristan and Greyworm. "You are both welcome on the war council, although I understand if you don't wish to attend," Jon says.

"No. I... I shall do my duty." Greyworm replies.

"I follow the queen." Ser Barristan says.

"Then let's go," Daenerys says as she turns and quickly heads back towards the great hall. Jon turns to Ser Davos. "Can see that the Unsullied can find room to camp? Then get some rest yourself."

"Yes, my lo... Your grace." Ser Davos turns to organise the encampment of the Unsullied, Tyrion and Varys follow him too.

Daenerys and Jon returned to the council meeting with Ser Barristan and Greyworm behind her. Daenerys was obviously still shaken after learning of Missandei's death. Greyworm was too but he was better at hiding it. Jon notices this. "Dany, we don't have to do this now."

"I agree, your grace. You can always call for a council meeting tomorrow." Ser Barristan says.

"No," Daenerys says with determination. " I need to earn their respect and I can't do that if I spend a day mourning." After this, they continue towards the great hall.

As they entire the hall, the lords and lady's are abuzz with whispers. Mostly about Ser Barristan Selmy walking beside Daenerys Targaryen after being the lord commander of Robert Baratheon's kingsguard. But also of the dark-skinned man the other side of her. Daenerys and Jon returned to their previous seats, Greyworm and See Barristan take seats as well. "My lords, this is... Ser Barristan Selmy, my queen's guard and Greyworm, the commander of the Unsullied." Daenerys gestures to them both as she says this.

"Greyworm? That's an unusual name." Lord Manderly states.

"In Astapor, the masters give Unsullied new name each day to remind us that we are vermin. Greyworm is the name I had when Daenerys Stormborn freed us." Greyworm responds.

"You're not really free if you are here," Sansa says. Jon glares at her for this.

"Queen Daenerys gave us all a choice. Leave Unsullied and choose our own lives or serve her."

"And you, See Barristan. Last we heard Cersei dismissed from Joffrey's kingsguard and most thought you were dead and yet here you stand." Lord Glover asks.

"Yet here I stand and Joffrey lies dead."

"How does the lord commander of Robert Baratheon's Kingsguard end up being queens guard to the daughter of the mad king?" Lyanna Mormont questions.

"Because for most of my life I've fought for a mad man and a drunken fool and for once I want to fight for someone I truly believe in." The northerners relent, not quite satisfied with their answers but just enough to stop their questioning of the old knight and former slave.

Lord Cerwyn curiously looks at Ser Barristan and Greyworm's armour. "What happened to you? You're covered in... Is that ash?"

Ser Barristan takes a moment to prepare himself then looks up at the northerners. "We were attacked on the road by the night king and his dragon. He set fire to almost all of our carriages and... Many Unsullied."

"How many men did you lose?" Lord Glover asks.

"Over a thousand. Hundreds more are burned" Greyworm answers. The northern slump over, displaying varying emotions. Some appear saddened at the loss of so many men others view at as merely a strategic loss of soldiers but they do not the personal cost to Daenerys and Greyworm. However, unlike the other lords, Jon knows this. He also knows that Daenerys will never excuse herself from the meeting as she seeks to gain the northerners respect, so he would have to do it for her.

"My lords, I feel this meeting would be better held when the Dothraki arrive."

"How long will that be?" Lord Glover asks.

"A day. Two at the most depending on how hard Jorah has them riding." Ser Barristan answer.

"Very well, your grace." Lord Glover stands and begins to leave the room the other lords follow suit.

Daenerys mutters a quiet "Thank you." That Jon barely heard. She hastily leaves the hall with Ser Barristan and Greyworm behind her. Jon also stands to follow her but notices that Sansa is still sat.

"Jon, can we talk? Please?"

"Aye. I think I've avoided you long enough."


	5. Kingslayer

"I'm sorry Jon, for how I spoke to you." Santa says sheepishly.

"There's no need to apologize. I should apologize, I've been avoiding you over something so petty."

"Thank you." Santa smiles at her brother. "But if it were true..."

"No! Sansa enough of this talk."

Jon gets up to leave but Sansa grabs his wrist. "You will not walk away from me again. You will sit back down and listen to what I have to say."

"Fine" Jon returns to his seat, he is clearly annoyed with Sansa. "If you do love her then that would solve all of the problems we will have after the dead are defeated."

"How?"

"Marry her. The northerners will never accept her as Queen, but they would be more likely to accept her if you are beside her."

"Marry her?! I could never do that. I'm a bastard, all her advisor would tell her not to do it."

"Are you so sure about that? Tyrion is a smart man and Varys will hear what the lords think of her. Both would say that marrying you would bring peace to the seven kingdoms."

"No... They would think I'm a bastard not worthy of marrying the Queen."

"She could legitimise you. You would be Jon Stark."

"No. It could never happen." Jon gets up and leaves Sansa once more. But she feels slightly better than last time as at least he listened to her and he never said he was against the idea of marrying Daenerys. He also only said she would be advised against it, not that Daenerys would be. She smiles, perhaps Jon would see that she was right and that a marriage with Daenerys would finally bring peace to Westeros.

**Kings road**

  
The sound of the horses is deafening. Small folk rush off the Kings Road to get out of the way as ninety thousand Dothraki ride at a speed that the Westerosi did not think could be achieved. Since Jorah had arrived he had organised the Dothraki as well as he could and he ordered them to ride. Hard. They spent the majority of the last few days riding with only a few hours to eat and sleep. Both horses and men were starting to suffer. Men died from disease and starvation, the horses from exhaustion. Even the Dothraki were getting concerned at the pace Jorah was making them ride. Qhono moves up the horde. "Jorah, we need to rest." He shouts.

"No! We have to Winterfell."

"We'll be no use if we're all exhausted."

"Fine. Spread the word we'll stop and make camp for the night. Qhono bids him farewell and goes to tell the other Dothraki.

The horde has been stopped for over two hours. Finally, Jorah relaxes for the first time in days. Laying on his mattress he begins to drift off into a deep sleep.

A few hours later He is awoken by one of the few Westerosi servants they had. Jorah had to give the Dothraki harsh warnings if they mistreated the servants. The girl gave Jorah his food. It was a small bowl of stew with some chunks of mutton. It had barely any taste to it and was so small Jorah doubted it could satisfy the hunger of a child. But they did have ninety thousand men their horses and the cooks, servants and others who follow an army. He quickly finished his stew and went to check on the Dothraki. The scene outside his tent was interesting, to say the least. Tents lined the sides of the Kings Road. Dothraki gambled, drank and whored more than any other army he had ever seen. If he didn't know any better he would have described them as a mob of peasants. But there was a reason they had gained such a feared reputation. They could fight, better than most. Jorah went around their large camp. He checked on their food stores and for any sickness from the men. Fortunately only a few had contracted a sickness and it didn't seem to be spreading far, but without a maester, it was impossible to tell. Jorah heads back towards his tent. Two riders are hastily making their way north on the Kings Road. One has slicked-back dark hair the other seems somewhat familiar. His blonde hair darkened with dirt and grime. But his face is still the same as Jorah remembered from the tourney at Lannisport. Jorah turns to some of the less drunk Dothraki. "Stop those riders!" Five Dothraki rush to surround the two riders. They brandish their arakhs at the riders. Jorah rushes over to them. He hauls the blonde rider of his horse and into the dirt. "Where's your army!" He shouts.

"What army? We are just farmers"

"Do you think you could sneak past me? Lannister?"

"Who's a Lannister I am just a farmer"

"Where is your army" Jorah repeats.

"I'm just a far..."

"Oh shut the fuck up he knows who you are." The dark-haired man says.

Jorah looks up at the Dothraki. "Lock these two in chains. We ride at dawn." The Dothraki drag the two riders away.

**Kings landing**

  
Blackwater bay is abuzz with activity. Dozens of ships are landing, unloading the men, horses of the Golden Company. Cersei is watching them from the Red Keep. A cup of at our gold in her hand and smile on her face. _Soon the dragon whore and Stark bastard will die _she thought. Qyburn enters her room.

"Your grace, Euron Greyjoy and Captain Strickland wish to see you."

"Send them to the throne room, I'll meet them there."

"As you wish, your grace." Qyburn exits the room to complete her command. She takes a final sip of her wine. She places her cup down and goes to the throne room.

She sits upon the iron throne. Her throne. The dragon whore could claim it's her throne but the bitch would never get to sit on it. The doors to the throne room open. Euron Greyjoy walks in a blonde man in golden armour alongside him. The blonde man kneels before Cersei.

"Captain Strickland, your grace. It's a pleasure to meet you." He announces.

"Thank you, captain." Cersei replies. "Now what has my gold bought me."

Strickland rises. "Eighteen thousand infantry and two thousand cavalry, your grace."

Cersei smiles. "Very good captain. Qyburn escort Captain Strickland to his chamber, I wish to speak to Lord Greyjoy alone."

"Yes your grace." Qyburn and Captain Strickland exit the throne room.

Cersei turns to Euron. "You've done well bringing the Golden Company. Now about your reward."

Euron walks up the steps to the iron throne. "Yes... My reward. I seem to remember you saying you'd lie on your back and spread those pretty legs of yours."

"After the war." Cersei replies.

Euron places his hands on her thighs. "Why wait? We could have dead men or dragons coming soon. Besides I want to know what a queens cunt is like."

"We made a deal. I'll honour it."

"What if I want a new deal?"

"Depends on the deal." Cersei smiles.She gets up and beckons Euron to follow her towards her chamber. _Gods he is easy to manipulate. _

**Winterfell**

  
Night is falling, men head to their chambers or tents to sleep others head for the Wintertown brothel. The dead may be marching to kill them all but at least the whores of Wintertown would do well out of this. Jon smirks at this thought. Even with Westeros facing almost certain destruction some people are going to be making more gold than ever before. Jon begins to change, he takes off his Stark breastplate. His tunic follows, soon he is bare-chested. He unties his breeches, they fall to the ground leaving him naked. Jon goes to his wardrobe. He grabs his nightclothes and puts them on. He heads to his bed, blowing out candles on his way. He pulls his furs and sheets to make space for himself on the bed. But a soft knock at his door stops him. Jon grabs his last candle and goes to open the door. He shines the candle at the door and opens it. "Dany?" Jon says surprised.

"Jon, I... I'm sorry but I couldn't be alone... Not tonight." Dany's voice is filled with sadness.

"It's alright" Jon wraps his free arm around her. "Come in."

Dany walks into his room, Jon closes the door behind her. "Dany, I am so sorry."

"Missandei... She's a... Was a good person. She deserved better than a butchering."

"I know, I'm sorry." Jon places his candle by his bed and turns to wrap Dany in a tight hug.

"Thank you." A tear rolls down her face that Jon quickly wipes away. "Missandei, she was the closest I came to having a family for years. My brother... He was a monster. He'd hit me and touch me and I was fine with it because he was my brother. Drogo, he wasn't kind at first. The night our wedding he raped me. But I eventually grew to love him. Though more out of love for our child. He promised to bring his Khalasar to Westeros after Roberts assassins tried to poison me. But that witch... She stole him from and our child. His Khalasar abandoned me because they thought I was nothing more than a foreign whore that tempted the great Khal Drogo. In Astapor, I remember master Kraznys calling me a slut who thinks flashing my tits would get me what I wanted." Dany smirks at this memory, Jon almost laughs but he manages to suppress it. "And Missandei, she had to translate what he said. Their faces when they found out I understand Valyrian where unforgettable. From that moment she became my advisor and grew to become my friend." Tears start flooding down her face. Jon holds her tighter than before. Dany sits on the side of Jons bed with his arm wrapped tightly around her.

"Shh... It's going to be alright." Jon presses a light kiss to her forehead.

"Jon... Help me forget the pain... Please?"

"Dany... I... I don't think that's a good idea. Not now."

"Jon please." She pulls her gown down revealing more of breasts.

"Dany I..."

"I'm your queen and I command you to bed me... Please."

"Alright." He leans towards her and presses a soft kiss to her lips. Soon he completes his queen's command.

Jon awakens to see the most beautiful sight he has ever seen. The sun is shining onto the naked back of Daenerys Targaryen. _Nothing can match her beauty._ He lightly caresses her back, intertwining his fingers in her silver hair. This causes Dany to wake. She smiles at him. But, that smile quickly crumples and Dany rushes off to Jon's chamber pot. Jon calls after her. The sound of vomiting comes from Dany. Jon runs to her side. He kneels next to her and pulls her hair away from her face as she continues to throw up. Eventually, she stops and looks at Jon. "Are you alright?" Jon asks.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's nothing."

"Nothing? Get dressed and go see the maester."

"No maester. I'm fine."

"Your not. Your pale and vomiting. You need a maester. Besides, I don't think Tyrion would forgive me if our queen died from stubbornness." They both smile at this last comment.

"Fine, I'll see the maester."

"Good." Jon presses a light kiss to her lips.

Elsewhere in Winterfell, others are awake and walking about. Tyrion is one of them. He feels intimidated by the looks the northern soldiers and lords he encounters until he eventually finds the room he's looking for. "Aah, lady Brienne, I was wondering if I could dine with lady Stark this morning."

"One moment my lord." Brienne turns and opens the door. "Lady Sansa, Lord Tyrion wishes to dine with you." Tyrion can't quite hear Sansa's reply but quickly Brienne returns to Tyrion. "Lady Sansa will see you, my lord."

Tyrion enters the room. Sansa is sat at a table by a small fire. "Lord Tyrion." Sansa says politely.

"I don't think I'm anyone's Lord anymore." Tyrion walks towards Sansa and sits on the other chair.

"I'm sure your new queen will restore your titles." She says this coldly.

"As it happens our queen is the reason I wanted to see you." Sansa raises an eyebrow at this. Her handmaidens enter and begin to serve the pair of them breakfast. They remain in silence until the handmaidens leave. "Late last night Varys came to me saying one of his little birds overheard something very interesting."

"And that would be?"

"You proposing the idea to your brother of marrying Daenerys."

"Is that a problem?"

"No, actually I think it's a brilliant idea." Sansa looks very confused at this. Tyrion takes a mouthful of food. "No one in the north respects her. Not you and certainly not any of the other lords. If she were to marry one of them, let's say their king I imagine their opinion of her would be much better."

"Your right, I don't respect her. I only see the daughter of the Mad King. Who's only goal is to take the Iron Throne. But, Jon he's a good person, he's good at leading and ruling."

"Yes, he has the perfect qualities to rule and Daenerys, give her some credit she is good at ruling, a bit of temper. But she has good people around her to keep her temper in check."

"I'm not sure I like the sound of the daughter of the Mad King having a temper." Sansa says suspiciously.

"She'll threaten to do something, but Jorah, See Barristan and I will advise against it and she will listen. To my knowledge, she has only gone against her advisors once and for good reason."

"Why?"

"The slave masters of Yunkai nailed children to crosses. After Daenerys took the city she nailed the masters to crosses against Ser Barristan's advice."

"Why would he advise against killing slave masters."

"I don't know I wasn't there." Tyrion is clearly becoming agitated at this conversation. "The point of the story is that with the right council she will make the right decision the majority of the time. You brother could be the final piece of the puzzle that makes her one of the greatest rulers the seven kingdoms have ever seen."

"Very well Tyrion, I'll continue to advise my brother to marry her. But not because I like her or respect her but because I want peace."

"You've learnt well since we last met." Tyrion gives Sansa a knowing smile which Sansa notices.

"You were going to advise her to marry my brother regardless of what Varys heard weren't you?"

"Of course, she wants the seven kingdoms and Jon is king of one of those kingdoms it makes perfect sense politically. " Tyrion stops, debating whether or not he should continue. "Also I've heard them fuck for hours." Sansa bursts into laughter, Tyrion also giggles at this memory.

"What?"

"Yes, your brother learnt to ride a different kind of dragon before Rhagael." This causes Sansa to burst into another round of laughter." I fear I may have said too much about your brother and our queen's sexual escapades."

"You might have. But it is rather entertaining."

"I'll see you at the council meeting later, Sansa"

"Yes, just try to keep your stories to yourself." Tyrion leaves the room and hears Sansa laughing again which causes Brienne to raise an eyebrow at the dwarf.

Master Wolken has had the busiest few days since he arrived at Winterfell. The Bolton's may have been scum but at least they never worked him so hard. In a rare moment of rest, he is in his chamber reading the history of the Targeryen conquest. He's just starting to read about Torrhen Stark bending the knee to Aegon. But a soft knock interrupts him. He puts the book down and goes to answer the door. He sees the young silver-haired woman everyone's been talking about. "Your grace, to what do I owe the pleasure."

"Maester... Wolken? Is it?" Daenerys asks.

"Yes, your grace."

"I was hoping you could help me with something." She awkwardly says.

"Of course, your grace. Come in sit down." They walk into Wolken's chamber. He moves his book from the table to a shelf then joins Daenerys at the table. "So, your grace, what seems to be the problem?"

"This morning I woke and vomited shortly after."

"Have you vomited since?"

"Yes, twice."

"Have you noticed swelling of your breasts or that they are more sensitive?"

"Yes... But I don't see what that has to do with anything." Unsure of why the Maester would ask this.

"Have you been eating more than usual?" He asks, ignoring her question.

"Yes but I still don't see what this has to do with me vomiting."

"Your grace, can I place my hands on your stomach for a moment." It dawns on her. _That's not possible._ Daenerys thinks. She hastily nods. Wolken places his hands on her stomach. He feels around the entirety of her stomach, Daenerys is becoming increasingly anxious. After a few minutes, Wolken removes his hands and looks at Daenerys.

"Well?!"

Wolken smiles at her. "Congratulations, your grace. You are with child. In the third month, I believe."

Daenerys' heart falls. _It can't be. I can't have a chil_d. "No... This isn't possible."

"Your Grace, the child appears to be healthy."

"No! You don't understand. It's impossible for me to have a child."

"Your grace, you are pregnant, whatever you've been told in the past they were not correct."

"You don't understand... I haven't bled for years. My son and husband died because of a witch and she cursed me to remain childless."

"But you are not childless. You are carrying a babe."

"It won't live. I know it won't."

"Your Grace, I recommend you go to the babe's father and tell them this."

"No... I cant. You... Maester you can't tell anyone. Do you understand? No lord, no smallfolk, not even Sansa Stark or..." She hesitates for a moment. "Jon Snow."

"I understand, your grace."

Daenerys rushes out of the room, holding back tears so that the northerners do not see her being so weak. She stays in her chamber sobbing for hours. She refuses to eat when lunch is brought to her, too fearful of what will happen to the child inside her. Jon's child.

By mid-afternoon, a light snowstorm has set in as the lords gather for a war council meeting. Unlike the previous meeting, Tyrion and Varys were invited to join the meeting. "Any word from the south?" Jon asks.

Everyone looks at Varys expectantly. "I'm afraid so, it would appear that the Lannister armies are yet to leave the city. Furthermore, they have been reinforced with an army of sellswords, the golden company."

"That fucking whore!" Lord Cerwyn exclaims. The other northern lord's voice agreement.

Lord Glover turns to Tyrion."What about you Lannister? What did you know about your sister's intentions?"

But it is Jon who answers. "Lord Glover may I remind you that Lord Tyrion is our guest as the hand to Queen Daenerys. Furthermore, I believe Cersei has tried to kill lord Tyrion. On multiple occasions, I believe." Tyrion chuckles slightly before Jon can continue. "Now, Lord Varys, how many men have the golden company brought."

"Some eighteen thousand men another two thousand mounted and elephants."

"Elephants?" Lord Manderly questions.

"Huge beasts of war from Essos. There larger than any bear, horse or dire wolf." Varys explains.

"How do they..." Before Lady Karstark can finish a soldier runs into the great hall.

"Your graces, my lords, my lady's, forgive the intrusion but he said it's urgent." The council turns to see the soldier stand aside to allow an older man clad in armour with a bear sigil on his breastplate. Jon turns to see Daenerys face light up when she sees him.

"Jorah." Daenerys whispers with a smile.

He walks up to the great table. The northern lords and ladies look at Jorah with either distaste or indifference, knowing that Ned Stark wanted his head and here he his walking in Ned Starks home. The harshest look is from Lyanna Mormont, the shame of the former heir to Bear Island selling men into slavery is still know by its current lady. Jorah bows head. "Khaleesi, your grace, my lords and ladies. The Dothraki are setting up camp."

"Thank you for your haste in getting here, Jorah." Daenerys says.

"There's something else, Khaleesi." They all look at Jorah with confusion. "Bring them in." They look behind Jorah as four Dothraki bring in two men locked in chains. The Dothraki bring them before the council and shove them down to there knees.

Everyone falls into silence, recognising the blonde-haired man with the golden hand. Daenerys is the first to speak. "You, with the brown hair who are you?"

"Ser Bronn of the Blackwater, your grace." He replies.

"Blackwater? I didn't realise you could be a knight of a bay."

"Nor did I until the cunt king did it."

Daenerys raises an eye at this supposed knights bluntness and vulgar language. But, her attention turns to the blonde man. "And you, I know who you are. Ser Jaime Lannister."

"Yes, that's me, your grace." He says with a hint of mocking in his voice.

"Why are you here? Without your sister's army?" She says coldly.

"There is no Lannister army coming north."

The northerners give very little reaction. Jaime turns to Varys. "Your little birds I assume." Varys responds with a curt nod.

"Then why are you here?" Daenerys asks harshly.

"Because unlike Cersei I have a wish to live longer than the next six months."

"You came to the wrong place Kingslayer." Lord Glover chuckles.

Daenerys stares daggers at Glover for this before speaking. "When I was young my brother would tell me stories. Stories about the man who betrayed and murdered our father." Tyrion, Jon and Ser Barristan look at her. Almost pleading with their eyes that she does not mention the northerners deceased enemy in any remotely positive way. "Those stories would be about how we would take back the seven kingdoms from the men who stole it from us and kill the man who betrayed our father. Each night before I slept he would tell me a different way we would kill you. A simple knife to the heart, slice your throat so you choke on your own blood, cut you until you bleed to death, feed you to starving pigs while still living." Her face remains void of emotions while she says this. Jon and especially Tyrion are becoming increasingly alarmed at how their queen is speaking. "Then it's good for you I am not my brother." Everyone's eyes snap to Daenerys. "He would've had you executed the moment he set eyes on you. But Viserys was a fool. He refused to believe the stories about our father and brother. He would've been just as bad as our father. Thankfully his foolishness means he is not the one sat in this chair. I am." Daenerys rises. "I, Daenerys of house Targeryen first of my name. Do hereby pardon you, Ser Jaime of House Lannister." She pauses, contemplating whether or not she truly wants to do this. "Of the crime of king slaying."

Everyone looks at her with shock. The last child of Aerys Targeryen has just pardoned the man who stabbed him in the back. Even Tyrion looks surprised at the queen's words.

Jaime bows his head. "Thank you, your grace."

"I wasn't finished." Everyone's eyes return to Daenerys, as she stares coldly at Jaime. "You may be pardoned for King slaying. But you have committed many other crimes. For that, should you survive the long night, a trial shall be held by house Stark." Sansa gives the faintest hint of a smirk before quickly repressing it. "Now, cut their chains and get them out of my sight." She says in Dothraki. Jorah looks at her open-mouthed in surprise as the Dothraki release the chains holding Jaime and Bronn. The Dothraki pull them and start shoving the pair of them out of the room. "My lords, I believe this meeting has run its course." Daenerys starts to walk out of the hall with Ser Barristan and Jorah behind her. Jon is the first of the council to stand, he goes to follow Daenerys but a Stark soldier stops him.

"Your grace, Samwell Tarly requests you join him in his chamber."

"Thank you I'll join him later." he goes to follow Daenerys again but the soldier stops him.

"Your grace I must insist said it's urgent."

"Alright, I'll see him now."


	6. The Truth

**Winterfell**

  
_What could Sam want? That's so urgent_. This same thought constantly ringing in his head as he walked to Sam's chamber. Jon couldn't figure it out. He had seen Sam only a few days prior and whilst Jon felt something was odd about there reunion he hadn't had the time to ask him. But it certainly didn't feel like something to cause such urgency. Probably something to do with Gilly or little Sam that_ I know nothing about but Sam wants advice for._

After knocking on Sams door, the former lord commander of the nights watch embraced his maester friend. Sam leads Jon inside to his chamber. After sitting Jon notices Sams concerned face. "Sam, what's wrong?"

"I... She came to see me the other day."

"Who?"

"Daenarys."

"What did she want?" _She never mentioned speaking to Sam._ Jon wonders.

"She wanted to thank me for curing Ser Jorah's greyscale."

This causes Jon to become even more confused. "Surely that's a good thing? You don't look remotely happy at getting a personal thank you from the queen."

"Yes... I... I was happy until I told her my name." Jon furrows his brow in even more confusion. "I told her my name was Tarly she asked me if Randyll Tarly was my father. He sided with Cersei instead of Daenarys and sacked Highgarden with the Lannisters."

"And she attacked them after. I'm sorry Sam." Jon reaches over to comfort Sam but he flinches away.

"It's not just that! They were captured my father and... Brother. She captured them both after the battle. They... They refused to bend the knee to her and she... She killed them."

"Sam I... I'm so sorry."

"They could've been her prisoners but she killed them! And not even with a sword! She... She burned them alive." Sam sobs.

"I'm sorry but she is our queen now and that's her way."

"But she shouldn't be!" Sam exclaims.

"Oh Sam I've bent the knee to her, I pledged the north to her."

"I'm not talking about King in the north I'm talking about King of the bloody seven kingdoms!" Sam's face falls as he realises what he's said.

"What do you mean?" Jon questions.

"I... Nothing I didn't mean anything." Sam stumbles.

"Sam. What did you mean?"

"I... At the citadel, I read a high septons diary." Sam reveals parking Jons interest. "He um... He annulled Rhaegar Targaryen's marriage to Elia Martell."

"How? They were married with children. Why would a-"

"It's not important." Sam interrupts. "He did it so that Rhaegar could marry another."

"But who would Rhaegar ma-" It dawns on Jon. "Lyanna."

Sam nods at Jons revelation. "Brans got well whatever Brans got. He saw their wedding. He didn't kidnap her or rape her. He loved her and she loved him. "

"But how? My father and Robert... They went to war to save her from a raper. Why didn't she tell them."

"I don't know Bran didn't say." Jon picks up on Sam seemingly avoiding the subject.

"But what did Bran say?"

"I well... It's not my place to say really."

"Sam. What did Bran say?"

Sam sighs but finally relents. "He saw the tower of joy at the end of the rebellion."

"Where he saw our father find her dieing."

"Yes. Only... Only it wasn't a fever that killed her. It was childbirth. She made your father promise to keep the baby safe so your father... He erm... He claimed the boy as his bastard son."

_No that's not possible._

"Before she died. Your mother she named you Aegon Targeryen. You are the true heir to the iron throne."

_No, I can't be. I'm just a bastard, a Snow. Not a __Targeryen__ king. "_No i... I can't be I'm just a bastard."

"Jon, Bran saw it all. Their wedding your fa- Ned Stark finding you and your mother. You have a stronger claim than Daenarys or Cersei. You are the rightful king."

"NO! I never wanted a crown. Daenarys will take the Iron throne and I." Jon takes a deep breath. "I won't challenge her."

"But Jon your prince Rhaegars son it's your birthright and duty to be king. The north would fight for you."

"I don't want them to! You would have me wage war against my... My aunt." _Gods I've been fucking and falling in love with my aunt. _"I pledged the north to her not to fight her."

"But Jon-"

"But nothing! I'm no king, I'm a bastard and Daenarys is our queen." Jon storms away from Sam towards the training yard.

_He claimed the boy as his bastard son. You are prince __Rhaegars__ son. Your mother named you Aegon __Targeryen__. You are the true heir to the Iron Throne. It can't be true. But Sam he wouldn't lie. Why would fa- my uncle lie to me?_ All these thoughts and hundreds more racing through Jons mind as he buried _longclaw_ into a training dummy. The valyrian steel slicing through the straw dummy as if it was air. _My whole life has been a lie._ These thoughts only fuelling Jon's rage as he lands another savage attack. The dummy crumples. Jon moves to another and starts hacking and slicing at it. Until a booming voice calls out "What's got you so worked up, Snow?"

Jon turns, seething with rage that someone interrupted him. But he masks it when he sees who called him. "Tormund? Gods I thought you were dead."

"Aah, it'll take more than a dragon to kill me." Tormund pulls Jon into a bone-crushing hug.

"Gods, I think you actually broke something."

"You've survived worse Snow." Jon winces slightly knowing that Tormund is referring to his death. In the distance he sees the hound and Beric Donderion coming through Winterfell's gates with several free folk and nights watchmen.

"Were there any others? From Castle Black?" Jon asks.

"Aye, he was jus-"

"SNOW!"

Jon looks at where the shout came from. "Edd!" Jon pulls Edd into a hug. "I thought we lost you."

"No, your not ride of me yet." Jon smiles slightly. "So what's got you so worked up?"

"Nothing much." _Just my whole life has been a lie and I've been fucking my aunt. Other than that in fine!_

"If you say so." Not entirely believing Jon.

"I'm glad your here. It's good to have another man I trust here." Edds brow furrows in confusion.

"The lords made you their king surely there's some of them you trust?"

Jon sighs. "The Forrester lads alright. And Ser Davos is a good man. But most of the others would happily get rid of me to make Sansa queen." He sighs again. "All because I went to see Daenarys." _My aunt._

"Well, you'll have me and that big ginger prick."

"We might be friends now but I can still gut you crow." Tormund steps menacingly towards Edd. Gripping his sword. But he starts laughing, Jon and Edd soon follow.

"It's good to have you two back."

**Kings landing**

"Qyburn, how many scorpions do we have?" Cersei asks.

"A dozen, your grace. With another four already under construction." Qyburn replies.

"Make it eight. I want twenty of them ready for use by the end of the month."

"Of course, your grace." Qyburn starts to leave before Cersei stops him.

"And Qyburn. I want men sent to Casterly Rock. I want to know how the dragon whores cock less slave scum managed to take it."

"It shall be done, your grace."

Cersei leaves her chambers to head for the black cells, Ser Gregor obediently following her. A short walk later the pair of them reach the black cells. The cells are eerily quiet. Only two people now occupy the black cells. And one of them was half-dead after Qyburn was allowed into her cell. Cersei smirks walking past her cell. _Septa __Unella__ the hag. She thought she held power over a lion. She thought she could shame me._ _Now, look at her. _The Septa is chained to the wall by her wrists. Dozens of cuts and scratches cover her naked body. Most horrifically but most satisfying for Cersei is the removed skin around her stomach, exposing her ribs. Qyburn took just enough to leave her agonising pain but leave her alive to suffer as Cersei did. But, Unella wasn't who Cersei came to see. She continues through the black cells towards her other prisoner. The goaler opens the cell before Cersei orders him to leave. Leaving Cersei alone with her prisoner with Ser Gregor standing menacingly behind her. She walks to her tanned dark-haired prisoner. Cersei removes her gag. "Your dragon whore has gone north with the bastard king to fight white walkers."

The prisoner smiles. "That shows how much of a threat you are. They would rather fight stories we tell children than the cowering lioness." 

"Come now Ellaria. I've taken everything from you. Prince Oberyn died because of me. Your precious sand snakes died because of me. I killed your own daughter in front of you and there was nothing you could do to save them. How did that feel?"

"You wouldn't know, would you? You only saw Myrcella's corpse."

Cersei turns. "Ser Gregor, discipline her."

Clegane steps forward. He raises his hand and strikes Ellarias cheek, his mailed fist causing a deep cut.

"Perhaps when you finally kill me, I'll see all your bastards in seven hells." Ellaria spits.

"Again." Cersei snaps. Ser Gregor hits her again, causing another cut to her cheek. "Kill you? Why would I do that? You may still have a purpose yet."

**Winterfell**

_He didn't kidnap her or rape her. He loved her and she loved him. How many thousands died because he loved _ _Lyanna_ _ Stark and she loved _ _Rhaegar_ _, not Robert _ _Baratheon_ _. How many died for me to be born?_

These thoughts as well as hundreds, no, thousands more racing through Jons mind as he hid from as many responsibilities as possible. And Daenarys. The _aunt _he had seen naked and fucked on multiple occasions, the _aun_t he was in love with, the _aunt _he could not bear to see. 

The remainder of his day had been spent in the godswood. Praying for his fa- uncle. For the mother and father, he never knew. For his lost bro- cousins. Until darkness fell and he snuck back to his chamber.

Tossing and turning for what felt like hours a soft knock came from his door. Only one woman has that knock. _Gods I don't know if I have the strength to face her._ Summoning what little strength he has Jon goes and opens the door. Sure enough, the door opened to reveal Daenerys. _She is so beautiful, kind but stern and forceful when needed. I almost lov- no! That's wrong she is my aunt. _

Daenarys notices Jons confused face and how he won't look her in the eyes. "Jon, what's wrong?" 

"I... Apologies your grace but I feel unwell and wish to retire this evening." _Great excuse. You have the most beautiful woman in the seven kingdoms willingly coming to your chambers to fuck you and you can't even tell her the real reason you can't._

"Oh... I... Of course." Slowly Daenarys leaves, unable to comprehend what just happened.

_Why couldn't he look me in the eye? A simple sickness does not explain that. And calling me 'your grace' he hasn't done that in private since __Dragonstone__. What has caused him to refuse me like that? Would he refuse our child? No. He wouldn't get that chance the babe will die just like __Rhaego__._

Days later the dead still haven't left their position near long lake and another tense council meeting is nearing its end.

"And the dragon glass weapons? How many do we have?" Jon asks.

"The smiths are working as hard as they can but they are still getting used to making dragon glass swords and spears and almost all have them have never made anything like the Dothraki..." Ser Davos pauses. Not knowing the name of the Dothraki weapons.

"Araks," Daenarys says. 

"Aye, with those difficulties id say wed be lucky if half our men had dragon glass weapons." 

Jon sighs. "Maester Wolken, send ravens to Riverrun and the Eyrie requesting that smiths come to Winterfell." Wolken leaves and the council begins to disperse.

"Lady Sansa id like to speak with you. If you would." Tyrion asks.

"Of course lord Tyrion." She replies. The pair of them head for Tyrion's chambers. Upon arrival, they sit and Tyrion pours them a glass of wine each.

"You still drink too much." Sansa states. Looking at Tyrion's much fuller glass.

"Nonsense, I drink just enough for a man of my stature." He replies with a smirk on his face. Santa smiles, perhaps when she was younger she would've laughed but not now.

"I'm assuming you didn't ask to speak to me to joke about your drinking." 

"No, I wish though. That would be much easier to deal with." Tyrion sighs.

"And what is not easy to deal with?"

"Our potential royal couple." He states. "They would appear to not be getting along as well as they had been."

"Yes, they have been rather cold to each other recently."

"Each other?" Tyrion questions. "I would say that despite his longing looks at her your brother has been the cold one."

"I... Yes, Jon has been acting strange recently."

"So? Any particular reason for it?" He asks.

"I wouldn't know. He hasn't spoken to me outside of council meetings and the only times I've seen him is in the godswood or the training yard."

"Interesting, so it's not only Daenarys he's acting cold too. Would he have spoken to your sister?"

"Perhaps. But do remember if you try and speak to her she's likely to stick _needle_ into you." They share a small laugh before Sansa excuses herself and leaves.

After three days of hiding from everything he could, Jon finally decided to face some of what he had been avoiding. The first, the storey face of the woman in front of him _Lyanna__ Stark. The mother I never knew._ _The mother I killed._ Staring at her cold Stoney face Jon couldn't decide what was worse. That his birth had killed his mother or that his mothers love for Rhaegar Targeryen, _his fathe_r, had resulted in tens of thousands dying in a war because she didn't love Robert Baratheon. _Perhaps I should never have been born. My mother would be alive, my fa- uncle wouldn't have lied to his wife and..._

His dark thoughts are interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps, Jon turns towards the sound. _No, she can't be here._


	7. Aegon Targeryen

His heart is beating almost as hard as when he was fighting a battle as she walks toward him. Her violet eyes giving him a cold hard stare.

"Your Grace, I didn't expect to see you here," Jon says, bowing slightly.

"No, you haven't expected to see me anywhere." Daenarys snaps. "I had to ask your sister where you were. And she barely knew where you've been these last days." Daenerys recalls when she properly met the warrior Stark girl.

_Looking down at the training yard Daenerys sees Arya Stark sparing with the huge knightly woman she found out was lady Brienne of Tarth. Area uses her speed and agility to avoid Brienne's powerful strikes. "Her speed is rather impressive," Daenerys says._

_"Yes, your grace. I don't think I've seen anyone move so fast with a blade." Ser Barristan replies._

_The sound of blades clashing rings again._

_"I think you should spar with her."_

_See Barristan chuckles. "I fear I am too old to keep up with someone as fast as her."_

_"Nonsense, I'm sure your more than capable of keeping up with a girl who can't be older than eight and ten name days." Ser Barristan relents and they begin to head down. Daenerys mind is full of questions. What do I say to her? How do I not make it obvious that Jon and I are closer than anyone believes? Will she figure it out? Will anyone notice my growing belly? No even I can barely notice it, for now, _ _Daenarys_ _ thinks to herself. _

_Down in the training yard, Ser _ _Barristan_ _ and Daenerys watch the conclusion of Arya and _ _Brienne's_ _ duel. Following the end of the duel, Ser Barristan challenges Arya, which the young Stark eagerly accepts. _

_Ser Barristan draws his sword, adopting a low guard to account for _ _Arya's_ _ short stature. Arya holds a needle in front of her as they begin to circle each other. Ser Barristan strikes first, swinging at Arya's ribs. She quickly darts backwards to avoid his swords longer reach. With lightning speed, she advances. Arya thrusts needle forwards. Ser Barristan scrambles to block the blow barely stopping her. The old knight takes a step back and smiles at the young Stark. She almost had him. Almost. But now the test is over. Ser Barristan advances, swinging his sword with unmatchable skill and surprising speed for such an elderly man. Arya keeps his strikes at bay for a while. But she cannot keep her defence up. Soon needle is flying out of her hand, she reaches for her dagger. Ser Barristan sees this and grabs her wrist, twisting it until the dagger falls from her hand. _

_He releases her hand and picks up her dagger. "You fight well my lady." Handing back her dagger._

_"Very impressive indeed, lady Arya," Daenerys says. Arya notices Daenarys is holding which she promptly hands back._

_"Thank you, your grace." She bows._

_"Come, lady Arya. I wish to speak with you."_

_The pair begin walking around Winterfell with Ser Barristan following them. "Since I met your brother, I often find myself being jealous of your family," Daenerys says._

_"Your Grace, I do not understand," Arya replies._

_Daenarys_ _ smiles. "Come, lady Arya, you are far too intelligent to be asking that. Even without knowing anything about Viserys, you know about my father."_

_"Apologies, your grace. I only meant to not cause offence."_

_Daenerys smirks. This Stark is much more enjoyable company than her sister. "Speaking the truth about my family wouldn't have caused offence, lady Arya."_

_An awkward silence descends on the pair as they continue walking through _ _Winterfell_ _. Eventually, Arya breaks the silence. "Your Grace, I assume you didn't ask to speak to me about your family."_

_Daenerys smirks at her bluntness. "No, I... I did not. Your brother, Jon. He has become... Distant these last few days. "_

_Arya hesitates slightly. "He has your grace." She pauses. "He rarely speaks to me or Sansa and when he does he doesn't say much."_

_"Perhaps congratulations are in order, it is far more than he has spoken to me." Arya takes more of the bitterness in the queen's voice. "Do you know where he spends his time alone?"_

_"I see him go to the godswood with Ghost or sometimes he goes into crypts."_

_"Thank you lady Arya, you have been most helpful."_

_Arya ponders why would the Queen be so interested in Jon? Why did she seem so desperate to speak to him?_

Back in the present Daenerys stares at Jon expectantly. "Well? Why have you been avoiding me? Arya said you've been avoiding her and Sansa as well. Why are you avoiding them?" She says, showing off the infamous Targaryen temper.

"I... I'm sorry your gra- Dany. I've been... I've been thinking a lot." Jon replies half-heartedly.

"About?" Daenerys says, her temper mellowing slightly. But only slightly.

Jon sighs. "Sam spoke to me." He mumbles.

"Oh. I'm sorry I know he's your friend but I didn't have a choice. If I hadn't have done it I would have appeared weak."

"I know. I agreed with what you did. It's something else I've been thinking about."

"What is it?" Her temper completely faded and now replaced with concern. She steps closer to him and places a comforting hand in his arm.

"He... He told me who my mother was." He blurts.

"Surely that's good? Why are you sad about it?"

"Because of who she is." He says, looking up at the face of Lyanna Stark.

"She is?" Jon nods. "But... How? From what I know your father didn't seem to be someone who bed his sis-" She stops, the realisation hitting her.

Jon takes a deep breath." Eddard Stark is not my father." He sighs. "Rhaegar is."

Daenerys looks him in the eye with shock. He wasn't a Snow. He's the bastard of her brother, making him her... and nephew.

"He... He didn't kidnap her or rape her. She loved him and he loved her."

Daenerys eyes widen in shock. All her life she had been told how Rhaegar had kidnapped and raped Robert Baratheons love.

"Before the trident." He continues." They... They married. My name... Is Aegon Targeryen."

_A/N: I know this chapter is really half-_ _arsed_ _ and short and the duel between Arya and See _ _Barristan_ _ is cringe as hell and not much really happened but j wanted to just get a chapter out and hopefully start getting them out faster._


	8. Darkness

Daenerys is silent in shock. Not only had Jon revealed who his mother was but also that her brother was his father and that they had married. Eventually, she looked up at him. "Then you're the true heir to the iron throne." She mumbled.

"Dany... I... I'm not meant to be a king. Sansa should've been made queen instead and I... I couldn't try to take what you've been working towards for so long." 

"That does not matter. The northern lords will want you to press your claim."

"Dany... I'm not good at ruling. They only chose me because I won a battle and Sansa was more responsible for that than me."

"And if they do choose you as the man they want to be king of the seven kingdoms. What then?"

"I'll join the nights watch again. I'm not meant to be a king."

"And what if I wanted you to be king by my side!" She snaps. 

Shocked, Jon recoils slightly. She couldn't mean that. Bedding someone is far different to... To marrying someone. Why would she want to marry me? Until just now I was a bastard and everyone else still believes so. Recovering slightly from the shock words begin to stumble out of his mouth. "Dany... I... We... It's wrong... Your... You're my aunt... We can't."

"Why not?! Targaryen's have wed brother and sister for centuries what difference is an aunt and a nephew."

"Except I've been raised a Snow. Taught that wedding brother and sister sent Targaryen's mad."

"Tell me Aegon Targaryen, " Jon jolts at being called this. "Do I seem mad to you?"

"No." He mumbles in reply.

"And what about you? Have you been sent mad." Jon remains silent, unsure of how to answer. "No, you are not," Daenerys says. "You, Jon Snow, are the exact opposite of mad. You're a good person." 

He looks at her solemnly. "Dany... I... I'm sorry." With that, he leaves her. In the crypts, in front of Lyanna Stark.

Her hand wanders down to hold her belly and child, with tears forming in her eyes Daenerys lets out a barely audible whimper. "Jon... I love you."

But he does not hear, he carries on walking out of the crypts without knowing what she said.

Every single one of Gendry's muscles ached. He had worked for hours each day since he arrived at Winterfell, trying to make enough dragon glass weapons. No matter how hard he worked, no matter how many times his hammer landed the amount of swords and spears needed did not seem to fall. Over a hundred smiths had gathered in Winterfell to craft the weapons needed to arm one of the largest armies the seven kingdoms had seen. It was exhausting work. 

On his way back to his forge, he's interrupted by a voice he had not heard for many years call his name. Turning he saw her. She's taller, still dressing like a boy but she no longer looked like one, she had grown more womanly. Gone was the little girl who pretended to be a boy and replaced with a beautiful woman. Since he arrived at Winterfell, Gendry had overheard many men make a bawdy comment about Sansa Stark, some about her exotic Auburn hair other more vulgar ones about her tits or the way her hips sway beneath her skirts. But to Gendry, how Arya survived in the road for so long and her skill with a blade made her more attractive than a simple pretty body. Not that Arya wasn't pretty in her own way.  
"'Arry," Gendry exclaims.

Arya scowls at him for calling her this.

"Apologies... M'lady." He says with a smirk. 

In response, Arya raises her hand and strikes him across his chest.

"Oww. That bloody hurt!" He clutches his chest in pain

"Serves you right," Arya responds. "I told you in not a lady."

"Your still more a lady th-" she strikes him again. "Oww. Alright, alright no more M'ladying.

"Thank you." She smirks." And I'm sure that's not a word."

"You highborn's and your words." Gendry mumbles.

"What was that?" She says, raising her hand to strike him again.

"Nothing!" Arya laughs at how fast he spoke.

"Good," Arya responds. "I'm glad your here and alright."

"Yeah, well the red which had a good go at killing me."

"What happened? After she took you?" Arya asks.

"She took me to some castle on an island. Stripped me down to nothin' and strapped me to a bed." He grimaces at the memory." She put leeches on me. Said she needed my king's blood. Then some man came in started saying all these names and throwing the leeches on a fire."

"How did you escape?" She asks.

"Ser Davos broke me out. Put me on a boat and said to keep rowing." He laughs slightly. "Then I hid in Kings landing until Ser Davos found me again. Gold cloaks had no idea who I was."

Arya smiles at the irony of this. "I've been trying to find you for days after Jon told me you were here, but there are so many smiths all over the place that I couldn't find you."

"Yeah well, it still might not be enough." He mumbles. "Anyway." He says much louder. "What's a highborn lady doing walking around smiths stalls?"

Arya scowls ago him again, but this time Gendry laughs at her. She pulls a piece of parchment out from her pocket. "I wanted to know if you could make this for me?" She hands him the parchment which he unrolls revealing a drawing of a spear.

"I guess I could. Need to find something for the middle and make another dragonglass spear tip. It'll take some time but I can get it done."

"Thank you, Gendry." She places a hand on his arm before quickly removing and hastily leaving him. Alone and confused at what happened Gendry heads toward his forge.

By nightfall, Sansa is eating super alone as has become increasingly common since Jon had closed himself off. Without him to bridge the gap between Sansa and her Sister, Arya did not speak with Sansa often. Although their relationship was much improved from when they were children, they still had little in common. After finishing her supper and having a servant take it away. She pours herself a cup of wine. Although Sansa had grown to like the taste of wine, she was careful not to overindulge. After seeing the effect it had on King Robert in general and Cersei at the battle of Blackwater Bay. A knock at her chamber door interrupts her drinking. "Enter" she calls. The door opens to reveal Tyrion. "My lord hand, I must say j did not expect you this late." 

"I do believe a husband is welcome in his wife's chamber." He says with a smirk.

Sansa sighs but her lips curl into a smile. "Your jokes are appreciated as always Tyrion."

Tyrion moves across the room to sit across from her. "Well it must have been greatly appreciated, I do believe that is the first time I've seen you truly smile."

"You were the closest to making me smile." 

"Gods what a horrifying thought, that the demon monkey almost made the beautiful maiden Sansa Stark smile." He chuckles.

"Well, I did smile in secret when Robb won a battle." She smiles sadly.

"Sometimes I wonder what would've happened if your brother had won the war. Joffrey, the vicious cunt would've lost his head, Cersei too, perhaps even my father. Maybe myself for sharing their name."

"Robb wouldn't do that. He would be been fair to you and I would tell him that you were kind to me."

"What could've been if my father and sister weren't despicable."

"Your brother is hardly innocent either." She hisses.

Tyrion sighs. "My brother is a broken man, ever since the sack of Kings landing he's never been the same since. He hides it beneath his arrogance and carefree nature but hidden beneath that is a broken and battered man."

"Forgive me if I do not believe you."

"I can understand that. Anyway." He says slightly more cheerfully. "There was an actual reason why I came here." 

"And what would that be?" She questions.

"Your brother." He says bluntly. 

Santa sighs. "I know. He's completely closed himself off. He avoids me all day. I spoke with Arya and she said he hasn't spoken to her in days."

"Wonderful. Just when there is a chance for the first real peace in forty years." He sighs. "You must find out what is wrong with him. For the good of the realm."

"And I shall." She says coldly. I trust you shall also be trying to get your queen to speak to him?"

"No, I will not." He says calmly.

"Why?" She says harshly.

"What do you know about the attack on the Unsullied?"

"The same as all the other lords. Two thousand are dead and over a hundred are being treated for burns."

"Yes, that is what we told everyone. But we didn't tell anyone that the Queens closest friend was travelling with the Unsullied. They were sisters in all but blood. Speaking about Jon to her currently would not benefit any of us given the impact Missandei's death has had on her."

"So? We've all lost people we loved." Santa replies spitefully, thinking of those she had lost mother, father, Robb, Rickon, Jeyne, Lady, even Margaery Tyrell. 

"Yes, you and your family more than most. So I'm sure you can understand losing someone so close to you." Sansa scowls. "She's a strong woman the queen. You and her are not so different. " Santa stiffens in her seat at being compared to the Mad Kings daughter. "She's showing a facade of strength to you and the northerners. But inside, she is suffering. In a short space of time, she has lost her closest friend and confidant shortly followed by your brother ignoring her when it's obvious to anyone with half a brain that the pair of them were behaving like lovestruck fools and all we needed was for them to say some words in front of a Septon or under a heart tree and we would be headed for peace. Yet now we are further away from a united Westeros than when we were in Mereen."

"She has you, Ser Barristan and Ser Jorah to advise her."

"Yes for most things but some require a personal friendship to discuss."

"Perhaps she doesn't have much faith in you."

"Really Sansa? Tell me if you were queen in the North and we're fucking a bastard king for half the day would you tell, let's say, lord Royce."

"No, because I wouldn't have done it."

"Of course not. Ever the perfect lady, Sansa Stark. Yes, I would've preferred her not to have a tumble in her sheets with the king in the North. But, it is clearly not just a fuck here and there. They love each other. They may be too stubborn to admit it but even now you can see the longing in their eyes when they look at each other and they hardly speak more than two words to each other. "

"So all we have to do is get the most stubborn and lovestruck royals to just speak to each other."

"Yes, that is the general essence of it," Tyrion smirks.

"Wonderful." Santa sighs.

Drinking. It was all Haime seemed to do. Tired of Bronn's jokes about finding him a blonde whore as apparently nothing prepared you for a suicidal fight like a good fuck from a northern girl. Or so Bronn said. His brother was rarely available either, Tyrion spent most of his time was spent in war council meetings or a drunken stupor that rivalled Jaime's own state. 

Drinking another cup of wine, Jaime reflects on what he's done. Leaving Cersei was one of the hardest decisions he had made in his life, second only to running his sword through the Mad Kings back. Thinking of Aerys Targeryen, Cersei kept appearing instead of him. More and more frequently Cersei had been showing the characteristics that Aerys had shown, destroying the Sept of Baelor with wildfire was something Jaime could've never imagined his own sister doing. 

Then there's the dragon queen, the cause of the return of all the nightmares Jaime thought he had long since buried firmly at the back of his mind. But, just seeing her brought them all back. For all, he tried Jaime could never rid himself of the nightmares of the burnings. For over twenty years, he rarely went more than two nights without suddenly waking, dreaming of wildfire roasting men alive. But now those nightmares had changed. Ever since Jaime laid eyes on the Targeryen queen at the dragon pit, he could not stop thinking about her mother. She looked so much like queen Rhaella. The Queen who did everything to protect Rhaegar and Viserys from their father's madness even if it put herself at risk. The Queen who many said was the life of the Red Keep but Jaime never knew that. He only knew the screams and the cries of pain as Aerys raped her. All Jaime knew of this supposed good and gracious queen was a woman who was beaten and violated for all the time he knew her. 

Every night since the Dragon Pit and seeing her, his dreams were the same.

He was fifteen again, the youngest to have been given to white cloak. He had never felt such pride than when Ser Gerold Hightower fastened the white cloak around his shoulders. But his father, he had been livid. Tywin feigned illness to return to Casterly Rock and resigned as hand, taking Cersei with him. The reason he had agreed to be a kingsguard d and get out of his imminent betrothal to Lysa Tully had gone. But there was still hope. Aerys would not be king forever and when Rhaegar ascended to the throne surely his father would return and bring Cersei with him. Today was the return of the king and prince from the mess that was the tourney at Harrenhal. Jaime knew next to nothing about politics but even he knew that riding past your wife, a Dornish princess, future queen of the seven kingdoms and mother of your children to crown another woman his queen of love and beauty was bad. But he pushed those thoughts aside as king Aerys and Ser Jonothor Darry accompanying him. Ser Gerold had assigned him to guard the queen's chamber for the night and Ser Jonothor the king, it appeared they would both be guarding the queen's chambers for the night. The king entered his wife's chambers and for a few minutes, nothing was wrong. He heard the sound of gowns ripping, passionate lovers, he thought to himself.

"Aerys, please you're hurting me." He heard the queen whimper. 

"Aerys," she cried, not in pleasure but in pain. 

Jaime looks at Ser Jonothor to see his reaction to the queens cries. But he was expressionless.

"Aerys please stop!"

"Quiet woman!" He heard the king snarl followed by the sound of smack and more cries from the queen.

Jaime looks at Ser Jonothor. "We should help her. We swore to protect her." 

Ser Jonothor sighed. "We did but not from him." 

Horrified Jaime looks forward again and tries to block out the sounds of thequeen'ss cries and whimpers. How could they claim to be knights that swore to protect the innocent yet are allowing the queen to be beaten? How could they have sworn to protect the Queen yet allow her to be raped?

Trying to forget the memories of his to e as Aerys kingsguard he pours himself another cup of wine, a knock at his chamber stops him from drinking yet more wine. He rises from his chair, stumbling slightly from the amount of wine hed drunk. If this is Bronn trying to bring me to a brothel to find a blonde northern whore ill gut him. Jaime opens his door to reveal a man he respected but knew that he looked down on him for his slaying of the mad king. Ser Barristan Selmy.

"Ser Barristan, to what do I owe the honour?" He slurs slightly.

"Ser Jaime, I hoped I might speak with you?" He asks.

"Of course, come in."

The pair sit down in Jaime's chamber. He pours a cup of wine for Ser Barristan and picks up his previous cup.

"Haven't you had enough to drink?" Ser Barristan says looking at Jaimes cup.

"Not at all." A hint of his former arrogance creeping into his voice.

"You used to barely drink more than two cups but now you look as if you've drunk more than Robert and your brother."

"I suppose that's what happens when one is facing certain death." 

"Death would be less certain if you spent less time drinking and more time training your left hand."

"What's the point? I fight as well with this hand as a child of three."

"Do you remember Ser Arthur's words." Ser Barristan questions.

"Of course I do." Jaime answers.

"Say them." 

"Why? It ma-" 

"Say them" Ser Barristan interrupts.

Jaime sighs. "It matters not that in the sword of the morning for there is always room for improvement."

"Yes, those where the words Ser Arthur said to anyone who asked why did he train. Whether it was you, myself, squires, knights, lords even prince Rhaegar. And you seem to have forgotten that?"

"Well, he has been dead for over twenty years. And I'm missing a sword hand."

"Should that matter? You should be out in the yard training and sparing with whoever you can so that you are just as good as you were when I last saw you." 

Jaime chuckles. "There is little chance of that happening." He says grimly.

"Gods what happened to you." Ser Barristan exclaimed. "You used to be the smuggest man from Sunspear to the wall."

"Well, first there was some Bolton bannerman deciding to cut my handoff. The woman I once loved turned out to be just as mad as Aerys. Oh, and there was revealing to Myrcella that I was her father and then having her die in my arms." 

"I'm sorry... She was a sweet girl she deserved better."

"That's the way though. The good and kind people suffer and die whilst the shits like me live."

"Wallowing in self-pity will get you nowhere."

"Gods when did you get so philosophical." Jaime chuckled.

"I've always been this way, you've only just started paying attention."

"I suppose this is one of the benefits of realising Cersei is as mad as Aerys and getting as far away from her as possible." A short silence descends on the pair. Jaime is the first to break the silence." Why did you come here?"

"I believe I should be asking you that." 

"I don't understand," Jaime says, confused.

"Why did you come to Winterfell? The castle is full of Stark and Targeryen loyalists and both have not made it a secret how they despise Lannisters."

Jaime sighs. "Cersei she... She's not the same person she used to be. And I saw that... Thing. I couldn't just sit behind the walls of Kings landing and let the rest of the realm turn into more of them."

See Barristan smiles. "Then you are the knight Ser Arthur thought you could become."

Santa knew something had to be done. Jon's poor enthusiasm in council meetings and lack of public appearances was beginning to harm to morale of both lords and their men. Not mention the deterioration of his relationship with Daenerys. Whether or not they where as close as Tyrion said they were did not matter. They are the key to securing peace in the Seven Kingdoms. Marriage between them would help to repair the damage done from the rebellion. Furthermore, it would give her the support of the North, Riverlands and Vale. Jon may not be a relative of them, but Sansa could easily manipulate Robin Arryn into supporting Jon and by extension Daenerys. Her uncle Edmure would be more difficult to convince for she knew little about him other than he was the one wed at the red wedding.

She had sent word for Arya, Bran and Jon to meet in the godswood. She had to find out what was wrong with Jon and she intended to use his soft spot for Arya and Bran to get it out of him.

Her younger brother and sister were already there, waiting for her and Jon's arrival. They stood in silence each of them knowing why Sansa had gathered them here. Although Arya to a less extent and Bran could've seen her conversations with Tyrion.

A short while later Jon arrived. "What's this?" He asks, clearly confused. 

"Jon were worried about you. You've barely spoken to by of us. We've hardly even seen you." Santa says.

"Sansa, I'm fine. I don't know what you're talking about." Jon replies.

"No your not!" Arya shouts. "Stop lying. You haven't been yourself for weeks."

"Arya I don-"

"Stop lying! We're your family you can tell us anything." 

"I can't Arya."

"Why not! Why can't you trust us?"

"Arya i-"

"He's the true heir to the iron throne." Bran interrupts.

Sansa and Arya turn to look at Bran in shock. Then back to Jon who looks crestfallen. 

"How?" Sansa asks.

Jon sighs, knowing that now he has no choice but to reveal his secret to his sisters. "Aunt Lyanna she... She's my mother."

His sister's eyes widen in shock and confusion. Their aunt is their brother's mother but that still made no sense... Unless. Sansa is the first to figure it out. "Prince Rhaegar... He's your father isn't he?" Jon nods.

"He didn't kidnap her. She ran away with him to get away from Robert Baratheon. She loved Rhaegar." Jon mumbles.

Sansa's mind works trying to figure out all of the possible ramifications. Jon now had the stronger claim to the iron throne, for a son came before a sister. Was this the reason for Jon financing himself from both his family and Daenerys? Was he worried that she would see him as a rival and try to get rid of him? Or was it something else. Tyrion had said that they had fucked and that he believed that their feelings went further than that. Was he worried that Daenerys would no longer want him? Sansa quickly ruled this out, Daenerys is a Targaryen and they had no problem wedding within their family whereas Jon had been raised a Stark. True, a marriage between an aunt and a nephew was not as frowned upon as a brother and sister but they are far from being common and Jon would likely find it a problem. 

"I don't care! Your still our brother!" Arya runs over to Jon and wraps her arms tightly around him.

"I'm not your broth-"

"Yes, you are Jon. You will always be my brother." Arya insists.

"Arya, my names not even Jon." Sansa looks at home expectantly. "It's a Aegon Targeryen." 

Unknown to the others, Bran's eye's roll into the back of his head.

"Then the iron throne should be yours." Sansa mumbles.

Arya turns and stares at her sister. Her eyes are full of anger.

"Sansa, I don't want any throne. The northern lords already whisper that you should be queen instead of me."

"That doesn't matter. As soon as they find out you have the stronger claim they will want to put you on the throne." Sansa replies.

"I don't want the throne. I'm terrible at ruling and I don't want to fight Daenerys."

"That won't matter to the lords. They don't trust her and you were born and raised in the north that alone makes you more appealing as a ruler to her."

"And that makes them whispering to replace me as King in the north fine?"

"I don't..." Sansa trails off as the sun disappears and all around them darkness descends upon Winterfell. Panicking and confused they look all around trying to see anything. All three of them lock eyes with Bran as his eyes roll back down.

"The long night has begun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could really use some help with deciding between my two endings for this fic so if anyone would like to help please message me. Also, I've been thinking of starting a Ned Stark/Ashara Dayne bastard fanfic and a Jaime Lannister bastard fanfic (obs not Cersei's children) so feel free to let me know what you think about those two ideas.


	9. Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter: Sansa ponders the Norths position
> 
> Cersei's reaction to the sun disappearing
> 
> A secret is revealed

"Is there any way of saving any of it?" Sansa asks, hopefully."

"No m'lady." The steward replies. "We harvested what we could but most of it hadn't grown enough."

Sansa sighed and surveyed the scene in front of her. Almost the entirety of the food growing in Winterfell's glass house's had withered away and died. Their food situation had gone from being an issue to an imminent crisis. They now had to rely on the food and grain already stored in Winterfell and with the huge amount of soldier's camped at Winterfell there food supply was already stretched to its limit before what they were growing died off. 

"Very well, have what was saved sent to the stores. What's dead can be sent to be used to start fires?"

"Yes, lady Stark." The steward replies.

Sansa left in a flurry, into the abyss of darkness outside. With a single guard holding a torch to illuminate their way. The darkness should have felt peaceful as it left little to no noise from wildlife. Yet Sansa could not shake the fear that came from it. "The long night has begun." That was the moment the threat truly felt real to Sansa. When Jon spoke of a threat to the north it did not feel like an imminent threat, when Jon went south to bring the Targeryen and Lannister armies north it still had not felt like a true threat. But when the sun disappeared and turned Winterfell into a dark abyss, Sansa knew Jon had been right.

On her way to her chambers, she saw Barristan Selmy sparring with Jaime Lannister. Although it was really sparring. See Barristan is significantly better than the kingslayer. His attacks are more precise and accurate, he regularly breaks Jaime's defence. On the odd occasion, the kingslayer did attack Ser Barristan was easily able to parry, block or dodge. But the old knight did not berate his former brother for his fall in skill, rather he offered constructive advice on how to improve. Even to Sansa's untrained eyes, she could see an improvement in Jaime's sword skill.

She hastily made her way to her chamber, dismissing her guard and sending for a servant to bring her wine. The servant quickly returns with a flagon of wine and she sends them away. Sansa pours a cup of wine and drinks greedily from it. Gods when did everything get so complicated, she thought. First Jon had to go and start fucking the dragon queen, if the subtle glances they gave each other and what Tyrion said then their feelings went much deeper than an affair between royals. If it stayed like that then Sansa would've been pleased. Jon and Daenerys could've wed, avoiding a war between her and the north furthermore, it would've helped to repair the damage the mad King caused. But, Jon had to start brooding around the godswood and in the crypts. And avoid speaking to everyone from Daenerys to Arya. The reason for it, gods that so needlessly complicated everything. Being the son of Rhaegar and Lyanna changed nothing, for now. The north, although their support had wavered and fractured was still behind him, Sansa brought the Vale and could bring the Riverlands. Daenerys has a significant portion of the iron fleet, her huge foreign army and had previously held the support of Dorne and the Reach which she could likely regain, in particular in regards to the former as it seems nothing could unite a realm more than the want for Lannister blood to be spilt. But, Jon stubbornness was preventing that and put the entire North Jon a precarious position. If only he would accept that he was a Targeryen by birth then these particular problems would cease to exist. Yes, he had been raised a Stark and taught that inbreeding contributed to the Targaryen's going mad, a marriage between an aunt and a nephew wasn't unheard of, uncommon yes but certainly not unheard of. Besides, it wasn't as if Sansa had tried to push him into marrying Arya, regardless of the regulation of his parentage that would be hideously wrong.

Kings landing

Things were beginning to look up for Cersei. The introduction of conscription had swelled the Lannister army to thirty-five thousand men plus the men of the golden company she had fifty-five thousand men at her disposal. True the dragon whore had more but she would bloody herself against the white walkers. She had also been able to turn the faith against the Targeryen, promising the new high Septon that house Lannister would rebuild the Sept of Baelor and the presence of Ser Gregor was able to convince him that it was the dragon queen who destroyed the great sept to eliminate house Tyrell. The oaf had no idea that the wrinkled cunt, Olenna had sided with the dragons. And that it was Jaime that sacked Highgarden.

The thought of Jaime almost brought a tear to her eye. Her brother, her twin, her other half had abandoned her for the little dragon and their monster of a brother.

Even the sellsword had betrayed her. Joffrey had knighted him and she promised him gold and land. And he chose her brothers over her. They would all pay.

"Your grace, you sent for me," Qyburn says.

"Yes, I would like men sent to Casterly Rock. I want to know how it was lost so easily. The army my brother left there should've been able to throw back ten times the men the little whore sent against them."

"At once, your grace," Qyburn replies. He starts to leave to carry out his orders.

"And Qyburn, have the pyromancers produce wildfire again. It may be our best way of destroying our enemies. Foreign savages or white walkers, they shall all burn."

Weeks later Cersei awoke in bed with Euron beside her. He was pitiful compared to Jaime and as soon as her enemies fell she would have him killed. But for now, Euron was needed and his loyalty was easily gained. She once told Sansa that woman's weapon was between her legs and he fell for it with ease. 

Her little monster of a brothers sellsword would bring Jaime back and he would see sense. He just didn't understand her strategy. He never had a mind for it, always preferring to be outside learning to fight and joust with Ser Benedict Broom and Adam Marbrand. But Cersei, she listened to their father. She knew how to defeat her enemies.

The White Walkers, dragons and wolves could bloody themselves against each other. And Cersei's armies would fight whoever's left with half their army whilst hers was only growing.

"Mmm... This is a delightful way to wake up." Euron says. He wraps an arm around Cersei.

"There are certainly worse ways to wake up." She lies. You are not Jaime, you are a not even enjoyable company in bed you fool.

Euron pulls her into a passionate kiss. She returns the kiss, an easy manipulation trick she learnt not long after wedding Robert. 

Euron's hand wanders down her back before cupping her ass and kneading the soft flesh, Cersei moans in reply. She needed him to think she enjoyed his affections.

Around them the room turns dark, thinking it is just the shutters closing in the wind Cersei presses on with her manipulation. 

She sits up, preparing to straddle Euron when she notices that the shutters are open. It's then that she sees it's dark outside too. Impossible she thought. It was light outside just seconds ago.

"What are you looking at? Dragons haven't come early have they?" He teased. No, you fool Cersei thought if you used your eyes instead of being focused solely on your cock you would've noticed.

"It's dark outside."

Gingerly, the king of the Iron Islands rises and is shocked at what he sees. It is indeed pitch black outside. 

"How... What?" He stammers. He crawls out of bed and walks to the window. Euron rubs his eyes in disbelief. For as far as he could see there was only darkness.

Someone bangs on the door, from the amount of noise they are making it sounds as if whoever is there will soon break the door down. "Your grace! Your grace!" 

Quickly Cersei and Euron put their clothes back on and she allows the man in. 

Qyburn rushes into the room.

"Qyburn, what is happening? Why is it dark?" Cersei screeches?

"Your grace..."

A gold cloak interrupts him. "Your grace, my lord hand." He bows. "Ser Jacelyn reports that the city watch is being attacked across Kings Landing he requests that the Golden Company and the Lannister army reinforce the watch to restore order to the city."

The bloody peasants! Panicking at the first sign of trouble. Cersei thought. She would need to remind them all who their queen is.

"Qyburn, gather Strickland, Ser Jacelyn and my cousin in the throne room."

Qyburn and the gold cloak bow and leave to carry out her orders. Cersei turns to Euron. "Leave. You'll be needed as well."

Begrudgingly, Euron leaves. Cersei calls for her handmaidens to come and dress her. She chooses a crimson gown with a pair of golden lions embroiled on the front. The lion had ruled the seven kingdoms in all but name for over forty years and she was the one to cement house Lannister's control over the Iron Throne, she would display it in every possible manner.

She sat upon Iron Throne with Qyburn and Clegane stood either side of her. A pair of Lannister men-at-arms pull the doors of the throne room open. Ser Jacelyn Bywater steps through, flanked by her cousin Daven, Strickland and Euron. 

Cersei didn't know what to think of the men in front of her. Bywater had proven to be a good choice as commander of the City Watch, he was stern but fair. But most importantly he had turned the gold cloaks from the bumbling fools they had been under Slynt and her brothers cutthroat into an almost competent force. Slynt may have proven a loyal man but he was useless at doing his job.

Her cousin hadn't inherited the Lannister green eyes but did have golden hair. It was long and shaggy, with an equally wild beard. His appearance may have been a disgrace to the Lannister name but he is a competent military leader. Her father had sent him to lead a small Lannister force in the Riverlands. Jaime said that Daven had his men well organised, particularly in comparison to the match larger Frey army. He had gone with Jaime to sack Highgarden, on their return Jaime had placed him in command of the half of the army that had crossed the Blackwater rush. Cersei had raged at him for hours after finding out that he had left Jaime to fight the dragon and her Dothraki savages. When Jaime returned he once again praised their cousin for his actions against the Tyrell's.

They made their way to the foot of the throne and bowed before her.

"Ser Jacelyn, your man said you were having trouble maintaining peace in the city?" Cersei asks.

"Yes your grace, the... Darkness appears to have caused mass panic in the streets. Rape, looting and murder are happening across the city. My men are being attacked citywide. Dozens of them are missing." Ser Jacelyn replies.

"And how would you propose the problem be solved?" 

"I would ask that the Lannister and Golden Company forces reinforce my men." 

"You are the commander of the City Watch it is your duty to maintain peace in Kings Landing. Why should my men be sent in where you have failed?" Cersei says sternly?

"Your grace, my men are doing what they can but I don't have the numbers to patrol the whole City."

Cersei ponders for a moment. She didn't know what was happening darkness surrounded her and her city is rioting. A significant amount of her army was made up of freshmen, young boys in truth unused to their weaponry and armour. They could do with some experience.

"Captain Strickland, Ser Daven, you will send your men out into the city. Anyone found outside is to be hung or behead with their head to be placed on spikes at the gates to the Red Keep."

Strickland bows and begins to leave but Daven remains rooted to the spot in shock.

"Your grace, this sounds like such an extreme measure. Surely we need the smallfolk on our side. Most of the food from the Reach is gone, they are starving. If we do harm to them they could see us as oppressors and the dragon queen as a liberator."

Cersei stands and walks down until she is face to face with her cousin. "I spared your life cousin because Jaime said you did well in the Riverlands and at Highgarden. But question my commands and I will have you beheaded for treason" Ser Gregor steps forward his hand sat menacingly on his massive sword. "Understood?"

He bows meekly in front of her. Being threatened with Clegane up close clearly had made him see sense.

Cersei turns to Euron. "Send your ships out towards Dragonstone. Ensure no one leaves the city and if anyone sails near Dragonstone kill them."

Winterfell

Another tedious council meeting is underway. Jon sat with Sansa and Ser Davos. Daenerys sat further down the table with Ser Jorah, Ser Barristan and Greyworm. The major lords of the North sat at the table too. Tormund stood around it alongside a few minor lords such as the Forresters.

The meeting started the same as all the other ones. Disputes were settled, a Vale man had insulted the free folk calling them savages which almost ending in a mass brawl if it hadn't have happened in Winterfell's courtyard and Jon happened to be passing through from the godswood, a Dothraki had duelled a Northman which ended up in the northerner losing an ear and gaining a jagged scar. 

The northerners had been furious. They demanded justice, many of them wanted the Dothraki to be hanged for almost killing one of their own. Once Jon pointed out that they needed every man and couldn't go around hanging them. Also, it was the fact that the Dothraki made up the bulk of their army, therefore hanging one of them would be a poor decision. Furthermore the fact that Jon had barely spoken two words to Daenerys since he told her who he was.

Finally, they arrived at the most important topic of the meeting: food. 

"Most of the food in the glasshouses is gone. What little was able to be saved has been sent to the stores." Santa sighs. "We have enough food to last a month given the present number of people."

Every single lord has a dejected face, their most easily defensible castle does not have the food to sustain their army.

"We should ride south. To Moat Caitlin perhaps. Maybe it's still light in the south." One lord exclaimed.

"Aye, to Riverrun as well if we need." Another says.

"There's Storms End and Casterly Rock too." 

"My lords!" Jon shouts, silencing them and turning all of their attention to him. "We don't even know the state of the south. We should know whether it is dark there as well."

"I agree," Daenerys says. "Lord Varys can you find out where in the south could still be light?"

"Of course my queen." He replies.

"Your grace I fear Lord Varys' work may be futile." Lord Royce says.

"How so Lord Royce?" Daenerys says.

"It is a question of time, your grace. By the time Lord Varys gets word to the south that the sun has seemingly disappeared in the North, we will then have to wait for a reply. When that comes we could have already run out of food or been attacked. Furthermore, if there is still sunlight in the south we would then have to organise over one hundred and thirty thousand men to march to Moat Caitlin and potentially beyond would be a logistical nightmare. There is also the possibility we would be attacked whilst retreating. I believe we should make our stand here."

"We can't have no food."

"Well starve before we can fight."

"My lords!" Jon shouts. "We are meant to be discussing not talking over each other."

"My lords I believe you are all correct," Daenerys says each lord gives her a perplexed look. "We cannot stay here or else we shall starve. If we head south we leave ourselves vulnerable to an ambush to our rear." She explains. "Therefore we must march out to face the dead."

Each and every lord sits in stunned silence. Even her own councillors look on in disbelief. 

"Are you as mad as your father!" One northern lord exclaims. "Leave Winterfell a damn near unconquerable castle to face an army of dead men and White Walkers in the field?!"

"Aye, we never should've let you in the north with such foolish ideas." 

"Then you shouldn't have let me back in the north," Jon mutters.

Sansa inhales sharply. She prays to the seven, old gods, drowned god, red god and any other gods out there that no one heard Jon over the lords arguing. Nervously she looks around the table. Thankfully none seemed to have heard. Until her eyes landed on Lyanna Mormont. The young lady was staring so intently at Jon that Sansa thought her look could kill. She cursed her brother when Lyanna opened her mouth.

"Your grace, what was it you just said?"

The lords quietened down upon hearing the Lady of Bear Island speak. Nervously Jon looks up at her.

"My lady, I don't understand?" Jon sags.

"You just muttered something under your breath that sounded remarkably like 'Then you shouldn't have let me back in the north' after Lord Cerwyn said we shouldn't have allowed the dragon queen here. Why would you say something like that?"

Shit! I wasn't meant to say that out loud. Jon thought. His heart was pounding, there was only once be had felt so nervous and that was back at Hardhome. 

"Jon don't." Sansa whispers.

Gingerly he rose to his feet. They deserve to know who their 'king' truly is. 

"Because my lady, Eddard Stark is not my father." The lords gasp, their mouths fall wide open. "Rhaegar Targeryen is." 

The room is silent. Their king is the son of the last prince of Dragonstone. And with his very traditional Stark looks, there was no question who his mother was. 

"You let this woman whisper poison like that in your ear and actually believe it?!" One lord exclaims.

"My lords i..." 

"He's a bastard born of rape he has no right to King."

"He's our king. We chose him." Lord Glover says.

"A son comes before a sister. He's the rightful heir to the Iron Throne." 

Gods that was the last thing Jon wanted. He wasn't good at being king. The north was fractured, what would he be as King of six more kingdoms? And it would mean going against Dany and he couldn't do that.

"Can't you all see she's bewitched him with lies so that the king will bend the knee. It's all a lie." 

"The king isn't foolish enough to fall for that."

The arguing continues for minutes. With Jon slumping further and further down his chair. Daenerys gives furious looks to those who besmirch her.

The lords continue in this manner. The majority of them arguing that Jon said this under Daenerys' influence. Minorities argue that Jon is still their king regardless of his father for he still has Stark blood in his veins and he is the king they chose, Lord Glover is particularly vocal in his support of Jon as their king. Another group, notably the Manderly's argue that he is the rightful king of the Seven Kingdoms.

The arguing continues for some time until a small man with greying brown hair steps out from the shadows.

"My lords! My lords!" The room quietens." What his grace says is true. He is the son of Prince Rhaegar and Lady Lyanna." 

"Lord Reed, how can that be?" Lyanna Mormont asks.

"It was near the end of the rebellion. The northern army was at King's Landing, we were preparing to leave to lift the siege of Storms End when lord Stark received a raven from Starfall."

"Starfall?" Ned Umber question.

"The seat of House Dayne." This confused the young lord further at hearing a house loyal to the Targaryen's would reveal where Lyanna Stark was. Before anyone could interrupt Lord Reed continued. "The raven said Lady Lyanna was at a place called the Tower Of Joy in Dorne. Immediately Lord Stark gave the order to match for Storms End. Mace Tyrell bent the knee to Robert without a fight and we went to save Lyanna. Lord Stark, myself and five others left the army to find her. We rode our horses hard, damn near killed them in the heat, but we found the tower." He took a deep breath, preparing to recount the most difficult part. "Ser Oswell Whent and Ser Arthur Dayne were there. They refused to let Lord Stark past. William Dustin fell first then Ser Oswell. Ser Arthur Dayne he cut through us like we were nothing. Eventually, Lord Stark killed him and ran to his sister." He sighed. "By the time I made it up the tower Lady Lyanna was gone and Lord Stark was holding a baby." He looks up at Jon. "When I asked who the baby was he said he's my son, my bastard, Jon Snow." Lord reed gulps. "But truthfully he is Prince Rhaegar's heir." 

This was too much for Jon. He slams his fist down on the table and storms out of the room. He makes his way to the training yard, he unsheaths Longclaw and slices a training dummy in two. 

He sheaths Longclaw again and heads for his chamber. He has plenty of anger and sadness he needs to work out but doing it full view of dozens of people was the wrong way. He heads to his chamber and slams the door, hard. Breathing deeply he sits on his bed and tears begin to rush down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The North prepares to march
> 
> Cersei strengthens her defences
> 
> I feel bad for what I've done to Eiron in this chapter, sorry.
> 
> Also I've started planning a Ned Stark/Ashara Dayne bastard fanfic which when i finish planning should come out more consistently as that will be fully planned out, as some of you might have guessed I'm entirely winging this fanfic.
> 
> Also what's everyones opinions on book characters appearing in this? They won't have the same backstory as in the books as this is based off of the show though.


	10. A sword, A stone and letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Howland make a discovery
> 
> Daenerys and Jon talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated!

Jon Snow didn't know what to do. The council meeting had been a disaster of unprecedented proportions. He hadn't meant to say anything about who he is, he just wanted them to stop disrespecting Daenerys so much. She may be stubborn and hot-tempered but at her centre was a kind person who only wanted to do good for her people. He hated that the northerners couldn't see it.

But, he hated the truth more. For twenty-three years all he wanted was to be Jon Stark. When he was young he thought his father would write to his friend, the king and have him legitimised. He could be lord of some small castle and serve Robb when the time came for him to be Lord of Winterfell.

Now he understood why. He wasn't a Snow he was a Targeryen. The man who raised him wasn't his father but rather his uncle. He felt such anger when thinking of Lord Stark. Why didn't he tell him? If he knew the truth maybe he wouldn't have joined the Nights Watch. He could've gone to Slavers Bay and found Daenerys. And why didn't he tell his own wife? Lady Catelyn had treated him with scorn at the best of times. He knew he was given less food, his clothes were poorly made or previously had been Robb's. His firewood rations were never enough to last for the full day so he learnt to keep his cloak on during the day and only have his fire lit at night. Then there was his chamber. It was the smallest in Winterfell and the bed. Gods he may as well have slept on the floor. 

A knock at his door interrupts his thoughts. Fury swells inside him, surely his actions earlier made it clear he wished to be alone. Unless Ghost had figured out how I knock or Rhaegal had shrunk and done the same he wasn't interested.

Quickly he walks to the door and aggressively opens it. "What!?" He shouts. He sees that it's the small lord from earlier. Reed? Was it? Doesn't matter he shouldn't be here.

"Your Grace, I thought you would like an explanation... About your parents." The little lord says.

"Why?! So I can learn about how the realm tore itself apart because of them? Or how my mother hid and let her own brother and father die for her love?" He spat.

"I understand your anger. But would you not like to know the truth?"

Jon takes a deep, calming breath. Lord Reed was right. "Fine." He gestured for him to come in and sit.

They sat, Jons dark eyes piercing into the Cranogmans who looks unsure of how to begin.

"So, how did they meet?"

"Harrenhal." He sighs. "Three squires were attacking me." Jon furrows his brow how did this relate to his parent's meeting. "Your mother, she recognised me as one of her father's bannerman. She chased them off." 

"I'm sorry my lord-"

"Call me Howland please." He interrupts.

"Howland, I don't understand what this has to do with them."

Howland smiles. "In the jousts, a small mystery knight rode, the knight of the laughing tree they called him. He just happened to ride against the knights the squires had been sauiring for. After he knocked the last one off his horse Aerys called him forward." He sighs. "He asked what reward the knight wanted. He only said that the knights teach their squires some manners. Then he commanded him to remove his helm. The knight refused and ran off. Aerys started spouting nonsense about treason and wanted the knights head. Dozens of knights left to find him. Including prince Rhaegar with Ser Arthur Dayne. And returned with the knight's shield. I think that's when your parents met."

Jon's mind tries to process what Howland said. His mother chased off squires who attacked him. A mystery knight then rode in the tourney and demanded that the knights teach their squires some manners. Prince Rhaegar went to find the knight and returned only with his shield. Could it be?

"My mother... She really rode in a joust?" Jon questions.

"Aye. I believe so. The rider was too small to be Brandon, Ned or even Benjen and I didn't tell anyone about the squires."

Jon smiles. His fath- uncle never spoke about his mother. If what Howland said was true then she sounded like quite the woman.

"Why... Why did everyone think my... Father kidnapped her?"

"About a year after the tourney, it was your uncle Brandon's wedding to Catelyn Tully. Lyanna went with him to Riverrun and just disappeared. And... Well, you know what happened after that." 

His uncle and grandfather burnt alive by his... Grandfather. What if he turned out like the mad king. No, he has raised a Stark he wouldn't be anything like his grandfather. 

"What happened when you found her?" Jon asks.

"Ser Oswell Whent and Ser Arthur Dayne were there guarding her. Ned and Ser Arthur spoke for a while. Gods, Ser Arthur had such venom in his voice for Ned."

"Why?" Jon says, confused.

"Later," Howland replies. "We all drew our swords and in a few minutes, five Northmen and two kingsguard were dead. A scream came from the tower and Ned ran up. By the time I pulled myself up the tower Lyanna she... She was already dead. Ned he wouldn't let her go. The nurse and I had to drag him away. That's when I saw you. A tiny bundle wrapped up in cloth. I asked Ned who you were. I knew the damn answer but I asked anyway. He said no one can know. He said Robert would kill you if he knew. So he said you would be his son, Jon Snow."

Jons's head is in his hands. His mother sounded like a kind yet a fierce woman. And his father... He went to find a knight that the king called a traitor and only returned with a shield. Could that knight have truly been his mother? Could they have truly loved one another? 

"Why didn't the kingsguard let him past? They were brother and sister." Jon asks.

"Perhaps they heard what happened to Elia Martell and her children and thought Ned would do the same to you as Robert and Tywin Lannister had done Aegon and Rhaenys."

"What did they do?" Jon knew that Elia and her children had been killed but his fath- uncle never spoke of it and Maester Luwin only taught the bare details.

"At the Trident Robert fought your... Father and the way he tells the story all it took was one seeing of his hammer. But, in truth, Robert was wounded so badly he could hardly stand. So he put Ned in command of the cavalry and commanded him to take Kings Landing. " Howland sighs. "By the time we got there the Lannisters had already taken the city and we're preparing to take the Red Keep. Ned gave orders that Aerys was to be chained and taken to the black cells to await justice. Elia and her children were to be confined to their chambers. When we attacked Ned found Aerys dead and Jaime Lannister sat on the Iron Throne. When we found Elia's chambers we found nothing but bloodstains. And the same in Rhaegars. A few days later Robert arrived and Tywin decided to make a show of his loyalty to Robert. He..." Howland chokes at the memory.

"He what?" 

"He presented the bodies to Robert. Elia she... She'd been beaten bloody and her skull crushed. And her children they..."

"What? What did they do?!" Jon demands.

"Lancaster men brought them into the throne room. Wrapped in crimson cloaks to cover the blood. Rhaenys she... She must have been stabbed over a hundred times. And Aegon." He gulps. "Half his skull must have been missing. You could see the mess that was once the inside of his head. Jon Arryn stood there and did nothing. Tywin looked pleased with his work. Only Ned called them out for what it was: murder. Ned demanded that Tywin face justice for murdering an innocent woman and her children and do you know what our new king said?"

Jon shook his head.

"King Robert said 'I see no babes here only dragonspawn' he excused the murder of children. One only a few years old and the other still a babe because they were prince Rhaegar's children."

Now he truly understood. His uncle had taken him and raised him as his own son know that the king, his friend would've killed him. He risked his whole family for Jon. He no longer felt anger at Lord Stark for not telling him the truth about his parents. For the more people who knew the more likely, he was to end up like his namesake.

Aegon Targeryen. It still felt incredibly strange. If his father had defeated Robert at the Trident he would've been raised a prince. He would have been raised alongside brother and a sister. And Daenerys. The thought of her still sent a pang to his heart. He shouldn't be feeling like this for his aunt. It was wrong. Wasn't it? 

A cough from Howland brings Jon's attention back to the Cranogman. He stands and gestures to the door.

"Your Grace, I believe we've got some searching to do."

"Searching? My lord?" Jon questions, confused.

"Aye, your father's study would be a good place to start." 

Confused, Jon leads the lord of Greywater Watch to his father's study.

"This is a complete disaster." Tyrion states.

"Do you think I don't know that." Daenerys snaps.

Daenerys and her councillors had gathered in Tyrion's chamber. Only Greyworm was absent as he did not particularly understand implications of Jon being Rhaegar's son. She missed Missandei's calming presence, she was sorely needed in times such as this. 

"Perhaps we could say he's a bastard? After the Blackfyre's no one would be willing to support a bastard of a Targeryen." Tyrion says.

"No. Rhaegar would never have done that." Ser Barristan says. "He was a good person. He wouldn't have left Lyanna Stark with a bastard child."

"No one needs to know that. They only need to believe it." Tyrion says.

"And drag Rhaegar's name through the mud more?" Ser Barristan says, outraged. "I think Robert Baratheon has done enough of that. I will also not stand for that."

"What about you Varys," Jorah says. "How did your little birds let the prince of Dragonstone and the only daughter of the lord of Winterfell disappear with two kingsguard without anyone knowing a thing about it?"

"My little birds reach is far and wide but even they have their limits," Varys replies.

"You'd think a six-foot man with silver hair would be easy to find." Jorah mumbles.

"This doesn't matter. That happened over twenty years ago." Tyrion states. "We need to deal with the present issue. That being Jon Snow is Targeryen and likely a legitimate child at that."

"You saw them in there," Daenerys says. "Most thought I bewitched him." She sighs.

Tyrion studies her facial expression. The Queen did not seem surprised when Jon Snow and his bannerman, Lord Reed was it? Revealed he was prince Rhaegar's son. That left only one conclusion...

"You knew, didn't you? About Jon Snow?" He asks.

Daenerys looks up at him. Her face hardened.

"Of course I knew. He told me before he told his own sisters."

Jorah, Barristan and even Varys look shocked that Jon Snow told their queen before his own... Sisters. But Tyrion, he understands why. Love. He thought he had felt love not once but twice. But alas they turned out to be liers. 

For the first time in years, love could bring the seven kingdoms together. Rhaegar's apparent love for Lyanna Stark tore the seven kingdoms in two. Jaime and Cersei's love shattered it again. And then there was Robb Stark. The young wolf, undefeated in battle, had his father the mighty Tywin Lannister cowering behind the walls of Harrenhal as Northmen pillaged the Westerlands. And love cost him. Of all the women he could've fallen into bed with why couldn't it have been Margaery Tyrell.

The young wolf with a Tyrell queen, with the Blackfish and Randyll Tarly at his side in battle, Tyrion doubted even his father could stop such an alliance.

Tyrion's melancholic thoughts are interrupted by the door opening. And Jaime walking in.

"Tyrion I need to talk to you about Jon Sn..." Jaime freezes upon seeing the dragon queen. Fear coursing through his veins. She may have pardoned him for king slaying but he didn't trust her to go back on her word. Jaime practically sprints from the room.

The group sit in silence for a moment until Jorah breaks it.

"What do we do now then?"

The room is silent once more, no one knowing what to do about Jon Snow or rather Jon Targeryen.

"I don't know," Daenerys says. "But now I'm tired and wish to retire."

Having said this Tyrion now noticed that she did truly look exhausted and for a brief moment Tyrion thought he saw her clutch her belly. Despite his roused suspicions Tyrion kept quiet and bade farewell to the Queen and her advisors.

Jon had spent hours searching with Howland Reed. It was a sad moment when Jon entered his uncle's study. It was exactly the same as he remembered. From the chair and desk to the scrolls, books and parchment piled in the many stands. All that had truly changed was a thick layer of dust that covered everything.

Jon felt wrong being in this room. His fath- uncle should still be here. Or at the very least Robb should. He should be lord of Winterfell. Jon should be a man of nights watch, visiting to find recruits or to see his brother wed and to meet the new lady of Winterfell.

This feeling was only amplified when they began searching. Howland said they were looking for a large red and black chest with a three-headed dragon on one side and a direwolf on the other. Something like that would not be hidden in plain sight.

So they tore the room apart. Bookshelves were pulled down, the desk was moved, bits of parchment littered the floor. But after an hour of searching, they had yet to find the chest.

"My lord, perhaps my... Uncle didn't keep the chest." Jon says.

"No. Ned wouldn't have got rid of it. We put important things in there." Howland replies.

"There's nowhere it could be here. If he kept it's not here."

"Well... There is one place it could be." Howland hesitates. "It could be in the crypts... At your mother's tomb."

The two of them head to the crypts. Servants, guards, and lords that they pass gave Jon odd looks. Apparently, the news of his parentage had spread around the castle.

They arrive at the stony face of the woman that was once his mother.

"I'm not opening her tomb," Jon states, bluntly.

"Last resort, your grace. I doubt Ned would do that." 

The Cranogman climbs up the tomb, shocking Jon slight with his brazenness. Howland grips the statue before moving behind it to look behind the tomb. 

The lord of Greywater Watch's eyes widens in shock.

"Your grace! It's here!" He says, excitedly. He reaches a hand down. "Gods I forgot how heavy this is. Your grace, could you come and help me lift this?"

Sceptically Jon clambers around his mother's statue. He looks down to where Howland's hand is, there is indeed a huge black and red chest. Together they pull the chest up and place it in front of the tomb.

"Damn. We should've been looking for a key." Howland gestures to a large red keyhole.

Frustrated with how much time it's taken, Jon unsheaths Longclaw and jams it in between the gap between the top and bottom of the chest.

"Careful!" Howland says, panicked. "You could break what's inside."

Jon pushes Longclaw down, with great strength he prys the lock open. He and Howland kneel down, Jon opens the chest. 

They find a scroll sat upon the grey fabric. Jon takes the scroll, he turns it over to see a direwolf seal. He breaks the seal and opens the scroll.

To whoever finds this chest, I Eddard Stark wish it to be known that my sister Lady Lyanna of house Stark was not kidnapped by Prince Rhaegar of house Targeryen. She went willingly and was not kept against her will. Lyanna died shortly after giving birth to Prince Rhaegar's heir Aegon Targeryen, whom I claimed as my son, Jon Snow, to protect him from King Robert of the house Baratheon. I wish for the contents of this chest to be given to Jon Snow or his descendants.

Signed Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North

Why? Why did he keep this chest hidden? Why was he not shown this before he left to join the nights watch?

Slowly, he places the scroll on the floor. Howland gives him a reassuring look.

Jon picks the grey fabric out of the chest. He unfurls it to reveal a direwolf embroided in its centre.

"Lyanna's maiden cloak. She wore that when she married your father." Howland says.

Jon's eyes misted over. He had something that belonged to his mother. Something to remember her by. Not some vision Bran saw or some journal Sam read or stone statue. He had something physical that was hers.

Jon places the cloak down and looks to see what had been underneath the cloak. Raven scrolls cover the bottom of the chest, a large rectangular piece of parchment covers the left side. A sheathed sword stretches across, explaining the need for such a large chest and in the corner... A dragon egg.

Jon picks the egg up and marvels at its beauty. It's a deep brown colour with a line of blue coiling from top to bottom. Light red and gold splatters cover the egg.

"It's beautiful," Jon says, completely in awe of the egg in his hands.

"Twenty years and two dragons later that still amazes me," Howland says.

Jon still in awe, places the egg down. Careful not to damage it.

Next, Jon picks up the sword. Like the chest, the scabbard has a three-headed dragon and a dire wolf on each size. 

The guard is golden with a red jewel in its centre. A ruby perhaps? The pommel is in the shape of fire.

Jon unsheathes the blade. It shares the same rippled design and dusky colour as longclaw. It's also light as a feather and impossibly sharp. Valyrian steel.

Jon remembers Maester Luwin's lesson's about Aegon's conquest and old Nan's stories. The pommel, the guard, the ruby and the Valyrian steel blade. 

He's holding Dark Sister, the ancestral sword of House Targaryen. The sword Queen Visenya used when she conquered the seven kingdoms with Aegon and Rhaenys. The sword used by Aemon the Dragon Knight, the noblest knight there ever was.

"I... How? Maester Luwin said it was lost a hundred years ago." 

"I don't know, but your father wanted you to have it." 

"Why? He... He already had two children. Gods why didn't he take it and use it at the Trident." 

"Perhaps that'll explain why." Howland gestures to the large piece of parchment still in the chest.

Jon sets Dark Sister down and picks up the parchment.

The high Septon recognises the birth of princess Visenya of house Targaryen.

Trueborn daughter of prince Rhaegar of house Targaryen and Princess Lyanna Targaryen of House Stark

"They thought I'd be a girl?" Jon asks, smiling.

"Aye." Howland chuckles. "From that, I'd say they were certain of it. Perhaps they thought you'd wield it like your supposed namesake." He points at Dark Sister. "If you had been a girl and the rebellion never happened you might have been a Queen."

Jon furrows his brow and gives Howland a confused look.

"Think about it. Your brother and sister were called Rhaenys and Aegon. And you were to be named Visenya, just like.."

"...Aegon the conqueror." Jon finishes.

"Aye. One king and two sister-queens."

Jon shivers slightly. The thought of marrying one's sibling does not sit right with him. He certainly couldn't picture himself wedded to Sansa or Arya and they were sister he knew and loved nevermind two strangers who were dead before he had been born.

And yet he could imagine himself with Daenerys. He could picture himself by her side. He wanted nothing more than to speak to her, not just formally at council meetings because that was dreadfully painful. He wanted to weave his hand through her silver locks. 

Bar leading his people through the long night there's nothing he wants more. These feelings should've died with the truth of his mother and father. Yet he still looked at Daenerys and felt such desire.

Noticing Jon's straying attention, Howland coughs.

"Now there should be another important piece of parchment in here."

Howland rummages around the chest until he pulls another larger piece of parchment out. 

"Here."

Jon takes the parchment.

The high Septon recognises the annulment of the holy matrimony between Prince Rhaegar of the house Targaryen and Princess Elia of the house Martell. On grounds of the Princess being unable to bear children

The high Septon recognises the marriage of Prince Rhaegar of the house Targaryen and Lady Lyanna of the house Stark.

Witnessed by Ser Arthur Dayne

Witnessed by Ser Oswell Whent

Jon smiles. Proof of both his name and his parent's marriage, the latter with two knights of the king's guard signed as witnesses.

"There are some other things in here... Letters from your mother to your father... I don't know if Ned ever found any from your father."

"Thank you, my lord." Jon reaches out and places his hand on Howland's shoulder. "I appreciate this so much."

They return Dark Sister, the egg and the pieces of parchment back into the chest. They leave the crypts and part ways. 

Jon carries the chest into the castle, but not to his chambers. He already has Longclaw and a second Valyrian steel blade was unnecessary and he had no idea how to wield two blades at the same time. And there was the egg, who better to find out about dragons than the mother of dragons?

Gingerly, he knocks on her door.

"Enter." Her angelic voice calls.

Jon opens the door to reveal a smiling Daenerys sat with Ser Barristan. However, her smile falters when she sees Jon.

"Your grace, Lord Reed and I found a chest belonging to my mother and father. I... I thought you might be able to help me understand some of what's inside." Jon says, awkwardly.

"Of course. But if we are to discuss family then I believe we can forget the titles and call each other by our names." She replies icily. 

"I shall be outside your grace." Ser Barristan says. He rises out of his seat.

"No! See Barristan you knew my father better than anyone here. Please stay." Jon pleads.

The old knight smirks and returns to his seat. Jon places the chest down and pulls a chair up next to Daenerys and Barristan. He opens the chest and pulls the egg out first.

Ser Barristan's mouth drops open in surprise, Daenerys' eyes light up as she marvels at seeing yet another dragon egg. Jon hands the egg to Daenerys who gratefully accepts.

"I didn't know what to do with it so I thought you might..." He trails off.

"How? I thought there weren't any dragon eggs left in Westeros."

Jon's face is blank. He truly has no idea how anything in the chest got there.

"Summerhall." Ser Barristan says, grimly.

Jon knew very little about the tragedy of Summerhall. Other than King Aegon his heir, Prince Duncan and See Duncan the tall died in the fires.

Daenerys also knew little about what happened at Summerhall. Viserys preferred to rage about the usurper than ensure she received a detailed education about their house. Ser Barristan had mentioned it once. Fire, grief and sorcery he said.

The pair of them look at Ser Barristan inquisitively, eager to learn what happened.

"Aegon the fifth had been interested in dragons since he was a small boy. But when the nobles began to turn on him it became an obsession. He believed that dragons would recreate the fear that the realm once held for House Targaryen." He sighs. "Ser Gerold told me that King Aegon commissioned the pyromancers of King's Landing to produce wildfire and he had sorcerers from Essos and as far as Asshai to ensure that dragons would return. And it all went up in flames. The king his eldest son died in the flames and Ser Duncan the tall died getting your mother and father out of the palace." He says looking at Daenerys. "That's when your mother gave birth to Rhaegar. 

Solemnly, Daenerys gives the egg back to Jon who places it back in the chest. He picks up the sword and holds it out towards Daenerys.

"Here. You should have it." 

She gingerly takes hold of the sword, taking note of the dire wolf on one side and the three-headed dragon on the other. 

She unsheathes the sword, showing off the smoky rippled metal of Valyrian Steel.

"It can't be..." Ser Barristan says, his mouth is wide open in surprise.

"Dark Sister."

Daenerys is shocked. One of the two ancestral swords of her family that had been thought lost for years is in her hands. Yet she could not shake the feeling that it was wrong for her to be holding it...

"Jon, why are you giving me this? Rhaegar and your mother left this to you." Daenerys asks.

"I have Longclaw. And I can't fight with two swords."

Daenerys stares at Dark Sister, pondering what to do. Jon wanted her to have it, but Rhaegar and his mother had left it for him.

"Ok." She says softly. "But once the Night King is defeated you shall take it back and learn to use two swords." 

Jon smiles, causing the faintest of blushes to creep over Daenerys' face. It had become so rare to see him smile recently.

"There's also these." Jon picks up the pieces of parchment that mark both his birth and his parent's marriage.

First, Daenerys and See Barristan read over the parchment regarding his parent's wedding. When they read the one regarding his birth, Daenerys has a very confused expression on her face whilst Ser Barristan smirks and chuckles slightly, Jon and Daenerys look at him confused.

"Your grace, do you remember when the priestess came to Dragonstone and spoke of the prophecy?"

She nods. Of course, she can. The priestess, Melisandre was it, spoke that she could be the prince who was promised or at the very least she had a role to play in bringing the dawn with Jon.

"Well for a while Prince Rhaegar believed that he was the Prince who was promised. As A boy he spent hours in the library at the Red Keep, reading about prophecy's, dragons and the long night. Until one day he came out into the training yard and asked Ser Willem to train him with a sword and lance. He trained harder than anyone I've ever seen before. He was the best jouster in the realm, only Ser Arthur Dayne and I were a match with him with a sword. As he grew older he trained less, he was still very good but he trained less and returned to his books. About a year before the tourney at Harrenhal he confided in Ser Arthur, Ser Oswell Whent, Ser Gerold Hightower and myself that his son would be the prince who was promised that brought an end to the long night." Both Ser Barristan and Daenerys glance at Jon whose face is unreadable. "He said they would be named after Aegon the conqueror and his queens, Visenya and Rhaenys. He said that Aegon would bring dragons back and that he and his sister-queens would ride them to slay the night king and bring the dawn. I... I called it nonsense... I said it sounded like something his father would say." Ser Barristan looks ashamed of himself. His eyes are wide, looking at Jon. "He shut me out, spending his time with Ser Arthur, Ser Oswell and Ser Gerold. He never spoke to me about Harrenhal. He never told me about you or your mother. The closest he came was after Princess Elia gave birth. The grandmaester said that she was barren, Rhaegar spoke to the four of us and all he said was that the dragon must have three heads."

"That makes him sound more like the story Robert Baratheon told everyone," Jon says bitterly. Ser Barristan had made it seem that his father would stop at nothing to get his third child, his precious Visenya. Despite assurances from Lord Reed and the note from his fath- uncle that his mother and father loved each other, he couldn't quite shake his suspicions.

"Your grace I assure you Prince Rhaegar would have never have taken anyone woman against her will."

"So why did my Uncle Brandon think he had!" Jon exclaims.

"I do not know your grace. All I know about it is that one day Prince Rhaegar disappeared, everyone had assumed he'd gone to the ruins of Summerhall as he often did. But quickly it was noticed that Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell were missing as well as a dozen men-at-arms from Dragonstone. Sometime later Brandon Stark rode into Kings Landing and demanded that Prince Rhaeagr come out and died and well you know the rest..."

"That still doesn't explain why." Jon mumbles. 

"Those are ravens scrolls are they not?" Daenerys finally speaks up, pointing into the chest.

"Aye... Lord Reed said they were from my mother. He didn't know if my fath- I mean Lord Stark found any ravens from my father." Jon says.

"Jon, you don't have to call Rhaegar your father. Lord Stark was your father in the ways that matter. He raised you as his own son, he cared for you as a father would. He endangered his whole family for you." Daenerys leans forward and places an affectionate hand on Jon's knee. "He may be your Uncle but he is as much your father as Rhaegar if not more."

Jon stares into her violet eyes, they look so big and beautiful. His eyes trail down to her lips. They had pouted ever so slightly, making them look even more enticing. 

The sound of Ser Barristan moving snaps them out of their trance. 

"I... Um... Perhaps we could read them together. You knew him better than anyone Ser." Jon sheepishly looks at Ser Barristan who himself looks slightly uncomfortable at interrupting his queen and Jon.

"Of course your grace." Ser Barristan nods. "Perhaps someone who knew your mother should be here as well."

"I... Yes." Jon leaves the room to find a servent. He soon finds one and asks them to bring Howland Reed to Daenerys' chamber.

He returns to Daenerys and Ser Barristan. There conversation centred around Rhaegar when he was a boy. 

When Howland Reed arrives there anticipation reaches its peak. They quickly explain that they are reading Lyanna's letters. And that they wanted Howland here as he's one of the few people alive who knew her and is the sole person who knew Jon's true percentage.

They move there chairs around so that they are sat around the chest. Each one of them eagerly awaiting to read the letters.

Jon picks up one of the letters and 

"Dear Rhaegar

Robert is an uncouth barbarian! Honestly, a wildling would be preferable husband! Yet father still insists I marry him. Something about Hoster Tully becoming impatient. No doubt he wants Bran to wed his dour daughter and start having her spit out orange-haired lords of Winterfell. No doubt he doesn't know Bran prefers to spend his time between Barbrey Ryswell's thighs. The last time I saw Ned he insisted that Robert would change for me, that he loves me! Gods I love my brother but sometimes he can be such a fool. I wish he could marry his Dornishwoman so she could slap some sense into him. I just... I just wish one of them would listen to me. I'd never be happy with Robert. I doubt I could marry any man and be happy.

Affectionately Lyanna" 

They stifle laughs at the lines about his Uncle Brandon. Howland tells them about his reputation for sleeping with many women including Barbrey Ryswell. Ser Barristan tells them about Robert had been a drunkard almost from the day he saw his parent's ship disappear on Shipbreaker bay. But when Lyanna speaks of Ned and a Dornishwomen, the elderly knight falters slightly.

"I... She means Eddard Stark, not Brandon... Doesn't she?" He asks.

"Yes, Ser." Howland answers.

"You said Stark dishonoured her," Daenerys says. "But you never said she was marrying one."

"I... I never knew. I heard talk from Princess Elia and some of her Ladies about Ashara and A Stark. I never heard which Stark. I assumed Brandon Stark had dishonoured her. She was very beautiful and he had a reputation for it." 

"Aye, I'm not surprised you think so Ser. Brandon asked her for a dance on the first night. After, she came over to our table and asked Ned for a dance. I've never seen a man turn so red!" He chuckles. "They spent every hour of their time together after that. One thing leads to another and when we went to Starfall and well... She... Lady Ashara had given birth to a little girl... She was stillborn though. She was inconsolable. Ned was heartbroken. "

It was strange for Jon to here that his father. No uncle. Loved another woman. He always cared deeply for Lady Catelyn and clearly loved her. 

"She... She begged Ned for you to stay with her." Howland says looking at Jon.

"Why? Why would she want me to live with her?"

"She had just lost her daughter. The man she loved had killed her brother. She knew who you were. I don't know how but she did. She was desperate for a child of her own. You would've been Jon Sand you could've had a mother as well as a father. She begged and begged for Ned to let you stay at Starfall. I even told him it was the best. You could've had a good life in Dorne. But Ned wanted you to stay with him, he didn't trust anyone else to keep you safe. After we left and we received word that she threw herself from the tower he blamed himself. If it wasn't for you and news that lady Catelyn had given birth then Ned might have joined her in an early grave."

His fath- no uncle had always seemed so strong so steadfast. To hear Eddard Stark spoken about in such a way was strange. It made Jon realise that he was just a man. A man with flaws and strengths. A man who chose his duty to Robert Baratheon and the rebellion over his love for this Ashara Dayne.

Jon reads a pair of letters from his mother. They detail how his Uncle Brandon laughed of Lyanna's protests about Robert Baratheon, how Ned tried to make her believe that Robert would change for her and how Benjen believed her but didn't know how to help. Then Ser Barristan reaches into the chest and pulls a raven scroll out and promptly hands it over to Jon. He is momentarily confused until he sees the broken three-headed dragon seal.

"Lyanna

My father knows you were the knight of the laughing tree. He's sending men to arrest you for treason. Ser Arthur, Ser Oswell and I will ride ahead. By the time you get this, we will have already left Kings Landing. Well, meet you a few miles from Riverrun. Leave a note for your brother. Tell him you will be kept safe and that I will handle my father.

Be safe,  
Rhaegar."

Daenerys furrows her brow in confusion.

"I don't understand what does a knight have to do with Lyanna Stark?" 

"Lyanna rode in the joust at the tourney at Harrenhal. She unhorsed three knights, it was very impressive!"

"I still don't understand. I know my father wasn't the most... Stable minded people but surely arresting a mystery knight for treason is an overreaction." Daenerys says.

"Your grace, your father saw enemies everywhere. The slightest reason he would claim someone was conspiring against him and... Burn them. If what this letter says is true and Aerys planned to have Lyanna Stark arrested then Robert's rebellion would've still happened. Just instead Aerys would have had her executed instead of Brandon and Rickard Stark." Ser Barristan explains.

"Why did everyone think my mother was kidnapped and raped? This says my father wanted to protect her." Jon says.

There's more than enough evidence that the trigger of Robert's rebellion was a lie. There had to be almost two dozen raven scrolls inside the chest. From the two they had read so far it was clear they cared about one another. Rhaegar went against his own father to keep Lyanna safe. What further proof he wasn't a kidnapper or rapist?

"I don't know your grace. I don't think anyone does. " Howland says. "There should be something else in here... Yes, there it is." 

The lord of Greywater watch hands over another raven scroll, but this one is different from the others.

The broken seal is made of blue wax unlike the grey used by the Starks or the black of the Targaryens. Jon folds the scroll together to reform the seal. Its stamped with what looks like some kind of flower, a rose perhaps?

Jon opens the scroll and reads it aloud.

"My beloved brothers

I know you probably worried sick but I want you all to know that I'm safe and well. I wish I was still at Riverrun but I couldn't stay. I can't say why not yet. I know Bran will be rash and try to find me but I need you to trust me. Ned, I know you'll judge me for running away but I assure you its for the best for all of us. And Ben thank you. I'll be back soon I promise. Things will have changed and it will be safe for me then.

Your loving sister,  
Lyanna"

Jon stares at the letter. His mother had written a letter addressed to his uncles saying she was safe and yet his uncle Brandon had charged into the Red Keep demanding his sister be released.

"I don't understand... None of this makes sense. Why didn't my uncle believe her?" Jon says, with his head in his hands. "Unless he never found the letter. Did you and lord Stark find it?! Was the seal broken?!" He looks at Howland.

"Calm your grace. Yes, when we were returning North after the war we stopped at Riverrun and Ned found that letter in his brothers' room and the seal was already broken."

"So then why did he go to the Red keep? None of this makes sense." 

Before Howland or Ser Barridtan can answer Daenerys speaks up.

"Lord Reed, Ser Barristan. I feel we are talking in circles and that this better left discussed at another time." She says. "For now id like to speak to King Jon alone." 

Ser Barristan dutifully follows her command and leaves the room. Lord Reed glances at Jon who nods his approval before leaving.

"How are you feeling?" Daenerys asks.

"Confused, hurt," Jon replies after a moment. "My whole life Lord Stark lied to me. Named me his bastard. A Snow. Made me think I was a stain on his honour. His wife hated me. You know on my last day in Winterfell before I left for the wall she said it should have been me crippled instead of Bran. All because she thought me a bastard! But I had a name and he denied me it!" He yells outraged, exploding from his seat.

"I can't imagine how you feel. Yes Lord Stark lied to you but he also kept you safe. He could've handed you over to Robert Baratheon to spite my family after what my father did. He protected you." 

Jon sighs before returning to his seat. "I know... I just... All I ever wanted was to be like Robb. He was a Stark, all the lords of the north wanted their sons to befriend Robb, they wanted their daughters to dance with him at feasts. But me... No one wanted to see me... No one cared about me. Robb... He had a mother that loved him. I wanted that. But all I got from her was scorn and hate. Now I wish I could go back to being the bastard of Winterfell." 

"Don't say that!" Daenerys says with authority, surprising Jon. "For years Viserys wasn't true family. He arrogant, cruel and nothing like how a brother should have been. Lord Stark may have lied to you and his wife unkind to you. But you had loving brothers and sisters. I thought I loved you but..." 

Before she can finish Jon's lips crash against hers. His tongue presses insistently against Daenerys' lips. Eagerly she allows him entry and moans in delight as for the first time in weeks her love is kissing her.

But just as quickly as it began, Jon abruptly pulls away.

"Jon what?"

"Dany... I'm sorry."

Quickly he picks up the chest and hurries out of the room. Leaving Daenerys alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: Jaime remembers a promise
> 
> Cersei plots her enemies downfall


	11. A Lions Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime remembers a promise  
Cersei plots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who is good at art/graphic design please message me

It seemed everyone who had a possible reason to despise Jaime was coming out of the shadows.

Although he hadn't helped himself. Going to Winterfell, home of a family that had spent the last two decades despising him, probably wasn't the brightest of ideas.

Sansa Stark wanted him dead. That was clear with the smirk on her face when the dragon queen pardoned him but sentenced him to trial by the Starks. Yet her brother, Bran, had not said anything. Jaime had been expecting him to call for his head as soon as he arrived at Winterfell. But he had not, the boy hadn't said a word to Jaime and he was entirely grateful for that.

Then there was the dragon queen. A woman who deeply confused him. No doubt she had led a tough life. Robert had never stopped sending assassins after her and her brother. It made him wonder how the sister of the 'beggar king' had landed in Westeros with dragons and a large army, far greater than what Aegon the conqueror had, rather than end up an exotic pleasure slave in Lys. The dragons probably helped with that.

And now the list of people that wished for Jaime's death had grown even longer. He had done his best to avoid the three Starks and Daenerys Targaryen but now Jon Snow was the talk of the castle. The bastard of Winterfell was supposedly not a bastard nor of Winterfell. Servants, lords, Knights and guards alike gossipped how he was Prince Rhaegar's son with Lyanna Stark.

Some said he was trueborn others said he was a bastard. But Jaime knew that Rhaegar wouldn't have left any woman pregnant with his bastard, it wasn't in his nature. Some felt sympathetic for a spawn of rape others felt he had no right to be a king. How wrong they were. If Jon Snow was truly Rhaegar's son then he would not be rape spawn and he was the true king.

Jaime hadn't believed in Kings since news of the battle of the Trident had reached the Red Keep. Rhaegar was dead, Aerys still reigned but Aegon and Rhaenys had been a child and a baby therefore unable to rule. Viserys had danced to close to the madness that had plagued his father. Leaving Robert Baratheon as King. He was a drunk fool who only wanted to crack skulls and fuck girls. Ned Stark, Jon Arryn, Jaime's father and Stannis Baratheon would have made better kings. But Robert had the greater claim to the throne outside of the Targaryens. All of them had been unworthy fools and madmen.

But Rhaegar would have been a King Jaime believed in. He was excellent with a sword yet did not enjoy using one. He was calm, quiet and certainly had the mind for ruling. Jaime prayed that Jon Snow would be like his father and not his Grandfather.

Jaime had gone to Tyrion as soon as he heard the whispers about Jon Snow. But the dragon queen and all her advisors had been there. He still couldn't shake the feeling of unease and fear Jaime felt around her. He left as quickly as he could and rushed back to his own room.

Not long after he had finished a cup of wine Tyrion arrived at his door. His brother entered the room and sat down and poured a large cup of wine.

"So... How was the meeting with the dragon queen?" Jaime asks.

"Eventful to say the least," Tyrion replies.

For a moment the Lannister brothers just sit there and drink their wine. After some contemplation, Jaime speaks up.

"Is it true?" He says. "About Jon Snow?"

Tyrion looks his brother in the eye and sighs.

"I don't know." 

"What do you mean you don't know!"Jaime near shouts. "You were in the meeting, weren't you?"

"Yes. I was there." Tyrion says, exasperated. "That doesn't mean I was at Jon Snow's birth and can tell you who his mother is or his father for that matter."

"Do you believe it?"

"I don't know!" Tyrion shouts, before sighing. "I'm sorry... It's just... It's been a stressful day."

"It's fine."

Tyrion wonders why his brother would be so interested in Jon Snow possibly being a Targaryen. Perhaps he wished for Daenerys to be undermined? After all, she had near burned Jaime alive. No, he did have the political mind for such action. 

"Why the interest in Jon Snow being a Targaryen?"

"I made a promise," Jamie replies, solemnly.

"A promise?!" Tyrion says ridiculously.

"Yes, a promise!" Jaime snarls. "I know I have broken almost every promise I've made. But if it's true what is being said about Jon Snow then I want to keep this promise." 

Tyrion shys away. He knows how sensitive his brother is about being called an oathbreaker. A man who broke his vow to protect the king to keep the vow of a knight to protect the innocent. And is ridiculed for it, truly people we're grossly unfair to Tyrion's brother.

"I'm sorry Jaime. I didn't mean it like that."

"Yes, you did. Everyone means it that way."

Tyrion bites back a sigh before it can escape him. His brother has become much more melancholic and philosophical since he had lost his hand. This was only furthered when he began sparing and training with Ser Barristan.

"What was the promise brother?"

"To protect his family. I thought killing Aerys would do that. I didn't tvink... I couldn't imagine father setting the Mountain on the princess and her children. Rhaenys was only three, she was the life of the Red Keep and Aegon... He was just a baby. I didn't think they would be in fanger. I failed him... If Jon Snow is his son then I want to keep this promise." Jaime says, unsure of himself.

"Something else is bothering you?" Tyrion asks.

"What if... What if he doesn't want me to? I'm the reason his brother is crippled." He says, clearly ashamed of his past.

"Jaime you can only do what you think is right."

Kings Landing

The darkness was truly terrifying. Rarely had Cersei Lannister felt terror and fear. Maggy the frog and her prophecy had terrified her, Ned Stark threatening to tell Robert about her children had made her fearful for her children. But she had been able to deal with them. Ned Stark was dead and when the war was over and she was the undisputed ruler of the seven kingdoms she would have that which hunted down and killed for her prophecy.

Today she was meeting with Ser Jacelyn Bywater as he wished to discuss what was happening in the city. 

The man was a bore but was a decent knight. He had fought in the Greyjoy Rebellion and lost a hand and replaced it with an iron one, earning him the name Ironhand. He had nearly died at the battle of Blackwater Bay, taking an arrow to the neck but narrowly survived due to efforts of a young Maester.

Cersei made her way to the throne room and sat upon the Iron throne to address Ser Jacelyn. Her throne there wasn't anything a dragon with her savages and a bastard wolf could do about it. Unless Cersei gave it to them, she smiles.

A short while later Ser Jacelyn Bywater arrives and bends his knee in front of her.

"Your Grace, I wish to know why the Lannister army and the Golden Company are preparing to leave the city."

Cersei smirks. Of course, he wouldn't understand such a plan.

"They shall be heading to Casterly Rock."

See Jacelyn's eyes widen in surprise.

"But your grace they are needed to defend Kings Landing. He city watch alone can not hold the city."

"No. But you shall do your duty to your queen and hold the city." She says, sternly.

"But my men just aren't enough to defend yourself and Kings landing."

"You won't be defending me. I shall be going to Casterly Rock, my army and the golden company are accompanying me."

"Your... You're abandoning the iron throne. But you're the Queen! Your place is on the throne."

"It is because I am queen that I can make such a decision." She says venomously. "I am ensuring the demise of my enemies. You shall play your part and hold Kings Landing in my absence."

"But your grace... Why abandon the capital?"

"My hand and I have devised a plan that will ensure the destruction of my enemies. Both White Walker and dragons alike. It would do you good to have faith in your queens plan."

"I... Of course your grace."

Ser Jacelyn bows and leaves the throne room. The man was a decent soldier and had turned the gold cloaks into something resembling a fighting force. But he clearly didn't have the mind to understand her plan.

Qyburn had sent spies to Casterly Rock to discover how the dragon whores slaves had managed to take her family home. Jaime may have taken the best troops to Highgarden but there still should've been enough to hold Casterly Rock.

The spies had reported back recently, apparently, Unsullied had been seen emerging from underground and then going on to open the gate. From then it had been simple. The Unsullied had flooded into Casterly Rock and massacred the boys and old men Jaime had left behind to defend it.

With the knowledge of how Casterly Rock fell so easily, Cersei was able to construct her plan. She knew that Kings Landing would prove too enticing of a target for either of her enemies. 

She's sure that the chance to turn half a million people into those undead freaks would be enough to draw them away from Casterly Rock and Cersei.

But she was certain that the chance for the Mad Kings daughter to sit upon the same throne as her father would prove too enticing for her.

Regardless of which enemy she would face, Kings Landing would draw them in. And then Cersei would destroy them. Qyburn had done as she had ordered and had the pyromancers produce Wildfire once more. They said that they hadn't produced as much since the days of Aerys Targaryen.

The man may have been a fool for refusing her as a bride for Prince Rhaegar but he knew how to deal with his enemies. The Starks had proven themselves to be traitors no matter who sat on the Iron Throne. Brandon and Rickard Stark had got what they deserved, no mercy for traitors. And Cersei would show the same to her enemies.

The thought of Kings Landing would prove too enticing and draw in her enemies and then the wildfire would ignite and they would all burn.

Winterfell

Jaime felt as if he had completely lost his mind. The man on the other side of this door was far more likely to draw his sword and gut him rather than listen to what he had to say.

He takes a deep breath and gingerly knocks on the door.

A short while later the door opened. To reveal Jon Snow.

"Ser Jaime. What do you want?" He says coldly?

Jaime gulps. This conversation was starting as bad as he had thought.

"I- I wished to speak with you, your grace. 

"About?" He says sternly.

"Please your grace. If you don't like what I have to say I shall never speak to you or your brother or sisters again."

For a moment it appears that Jaime won't get his wish. But after some deliberation, Jon mutters a "fine" and swings his door open.

They sit at a table, Jon does not offer wine, water or ale that would typically have been offered. Instead, he just stares Jaime dead in the eye. His grey eyes unyielding in the fury they display towards Jaime.

"I... I- your grace I wished to talk about your parents."

"Why?" He says, harshly.

"Please. If what they are saying is not true I shall leave now."

Jon gets lit of his seat, surprising Jaime. He leaves the room which confuses Jaime. His confusion only increases when Jon returns with a chest.

"Here it is. All the proof that Lord Reed and I found that Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen are my parents."

Jaime takes a moment to look over the chest. The three-headed dragon of the Targaryens and the direwolf of the Starks are clearly visible on both sides of the chest.

"I believe you."

"And why does it matter to you, Ser Jaime?"

"I made a promise. To your father. For years I've thought I failed. Knowing who you are are, I'd like to keep that promise."

Intrigued, Jon allows Jaime to tell him of his promise to his father.

Jaime had been summoned to the throne room. All members of court we're required to be in attendance. He had a vague idea of why. It had been weeks since the lord commander of the kingsguard, Ser Gerold Hightower, had been sent to bring Prince Rhaegar back to court following Jon Connington's defeat at what was being called the battle of the bells.

It had been over a year since Jaime had seen the heir to the iron throne. He had gone missing with Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Oswell Whent. If Brandon Stark was to be believed they also had Lyanna Stark with them.

Jaime shudders at the memory. It had truly been one of the most despicable acts he had witnessed King Aerys order.

Watching Brandon Stark strangle himself to death trying to reach a sword whilst his father burned alive had been horrifying to witness.

And Jaime just stood there and watched. Just like all the great knights of the realm. They stood and watched as the Lord of Winterfell burned, his heir strangled and their king laughed.

Now, Jaime is once again stood at the foot of the Iron Throne with King Aerys behind him. A short while later the doors to the throne open and two men walk in and a herald announces them.

"Presenting Ser Gerold Hightower, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard and Rhaegar of the house Targaryen, the Prince of Dragonstone and heir to the Iron Throne." 

They walk towards the Iron Throne and both bend their knee to the king.

"Ser Gerold, you have done a great deed in returning my son to court. Rise and rejoin your brothers." Aerys says.

"Thank you, your grace." Ser Gerold replies.

Jaime steps to the side to allow for the Lord Commander.

"Now my son. I'm glad you have deemed it worthy to leave your wolf whore to end a war you started." Aerys snarls.

"Of course your grace. I live to serve you."

"Serve! That didn't stop you from plotting treason at Harrenhal. It didn't stop you from hiding that traitorous whore." Aerys shouts.

"Your Grace, I am loyal to you."

"Ha! I'll believe that when I see it. If you were anything other than my son I would have burned you. Tomorrow you'll take the Dornish and what's left of that fool Connington's army and slay Baratheon and his dogs."

"Of course your grace."

Rhaegar stands and prepares to leave before his father stops him.

"You'll take Gerold, Barristan, Jonother and Lewyn with you. Tywin's boy stays with me."

"Of course your grace."

Jaime's heart falls. He shouldn't be staying in the Red Keep guarding a mad fool. He should be with Prince Rhaegar fighting the rebels.

The next day Prince Rhaegar was readying to leave when Jaime ran up to him.

"Your grace I need to speak to you." 

"What is it, Ser Jaime? I need to leave soon."

"Your grace take me with you. Please. I'll be more helpful if I'm fighting with you than staying here."

Rhaegar sighs.

"My father has decided you are needed here. To keep your father from joining the rebels. And I need you here as well."

"Your grace I don't understand." He says confused

"I'm leaving half my family under your care, Ser Jaime. Protect them no matter what." Rhaegar places a hand on Jaime's shoulder. "Fear not Ser Jaime for when I return the winds of change shall roar through the capital."

"And only now have I realised what he meant when he said half his family."

Jon stares at Jaime Lannister. Year's ago he had ridiculed Jon for joining the night's watch. Now he was... Remorseful? Sorrowful? About failing to protect his brother and sister.

Despite this look of remorse, Jon wasn't expecting what Jaime did next.

He left his chair and bent his knee before Jon.

"I offer my services, Jon Snow. I will shield your back and keep your counsel and give my life for yours if need be. I swear it by the Old Gods and the New."

At this action, Jon only had one thought. What in the name of all the gods is happening? Jamie Lannister, the kingslayer, son of Tywin Lannister is pledging himself to me.

Several hours later Jon is alone in his chamber drunk, the several mugs of ale he had drunk we're not even the good kind. That had run out days ago. Now he is waiting for the arrival of his brother and sisters. No cousins. They deserved to know what Howland Reed and Jaime Lannister said today.

After draining another mug of ale, the arrival of his siblings interrupts him before he can refill his mug. He opens the door to allow Sansa to walk in and Arya to push Bran inside in his wheelchair.

"Jon, what's happening?" Arya asks. "Is this about what all the lords are saying? Nothing that they say will change that you're my brother." She wraps her arms around him in a fierce hug.

"Arya." He unwraps her arms. "This isn't about that."

"Jon, what's happening?" Sansa asks. "You look so concerned and I've never seen you drink so much."

Jon sighs. "Jaime Lannister came to speak to me."

Sansa and Arya's faces immediately harden.

"What did he want?" Sansa asks harshly.

"He... He... um pledged himself to me."

"WHAT?!" Sansa and Arya yell, Bran remains quiet.

"Why would the Kingslayer pledge himself to you? He betrayed your grandfather." Sansa says, earning a harsh glare from Arya for referring to the mad king as Jon's grandfather.

"He said he made my... Father a promise to protect his family. I assume he feels guilty for spending so many years thinking he failed."

"No, he doesn't. He's using you. He used the dragon queen to get a pardon and hell use you too."

"And how did he use Dany-earys. He was brought here in chains and she pardoned him in her first conversation with him in front of the whole of Winterfell."

Sansa sinks down into her chair.

"What did you answer him?" She asks.

"I said I needed time to think."

"You should have just killed him," Arya grumbles.

"That's not what bothers you most," Bran says. "What Howland Reed says is troubles you more." 

Sansa and Arya exchange looks at Bran and Jon, who sighs in frustration. He had wanted to keep this conversation on Jaime Lannister, not on what Howland Reed had told him.

"He spoke to me about the tourney of Harrenhal. About fath- your father." He hesitates before continuing. "He fell in love with someone. Before he met your mother." He quickly adds. "She gave birth to a daughter and he... He never saw her. All he saw of his first child was a grave."

Sansa and Arya share a solemn look whilst Bran has the same blank expression he always has.

"What was her name? The woman and their daughter?" Arya asks.

"Lady Ashara Dayne. Lord Reed said he didn't know the name of their daughter." Jon replies.

"I've heard her name before," Sansa says. "She killed herself around the end of the rebellion didn't she?"

"Yes. Lord Reed said the grief of losing her daughter, her lover killing her brother and lord Stark not letting her raise me was too much for her."

This causes puzzled expressions to appear on Sansa and Arya's faces.

"Why would she want you? You were some strangers child to her." Arya says.

"I don't know. Perhaps she just wanted a child to call her own."

Arya, who remains unsure over this Ashara Dayne wanting Jon as a baby turns to her younger brother.

"Bran, you know how you see things. From the past. Do you think... Do you think that you could show us. I'd like to see father happy with Uncle Brandon and Benjen with Aunt Lyanna."

Bran is silent in concentration for a moment. Could he show then? Bloodraven had been able to do it with him. But his siblings haven't opened their third eye.

"I can try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Starks head to Harrenhal
> 
> Kudos and comments would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> Guess who's just realised they've had the publication date set to no ember last year🙄
> 
> I made a small change to end of this chapter. It is now Arya, not Sansa who asks Bran to show them the past.


	12. Harrenhal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran takes the Stark's on a trip in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made a small change to a sword a stone and letters, it is now Arya who brings up Bran showing them the past instead of Sansa.
> 
> I also changed the tags so it's only character that have a POV as that makes way more sense than having a load of random characters.

The Starks are gathered in Jon's chamber, eagerly awaiting Bran's attempt to take them into the past.

Jon and Arya's faces had lit up in excitement when Bran said he would try to take them into the past. Sansa, however, she was less convinced. The last time her father, uncles and aunt had been together had been the tourney at Harrenhal. She wanted to see them, all of them. She wanted to see what her uncle Brandon was like. She wanted to see what her aunt Lyanna was like beyond the stories told and her stone statue in the crypts. But what made Sansa apprehensive was Jon telling them that her father had loved another woman. She knew it was selfish to wish to not see her long-dead aunt and uncle but she wished to preserve the image of a perfect happyy family that she had held onto so dearly for so many years. 

Yet, Arya's delight at being able to see father and Jon's shy excitement at being able to see his mother and father wins out against Sansa's fear. Barely.

"Gather in a circle," Bran says. "Take each other's hand."

The Stark's rearrange their seats so that now Sansa is sat opposite to Bran with Arya and Jon to her sides. She takes her sister's and... Cousins hands. They do the same with Bran.

"Stay calm and relaxed. I'm not sure if this will work." Bran says before his eyes roll into the back of his head. Then everything Sansa saw turned to black.

When her sight returns Sansa is a hall full of people. Her first thought is that it worked they weren't in Jon's chamber at Winterfell anymore, that was clear. Her second thought is that there are so many people filling the hall. The amount makes the amount that feasted in Winterfell upon Robert Baratheon's arrival look like a quiet family dinner. It easily dwarfed the amount that had attended Joffrey and Margaery Tyrell. Lords, Ladies and Knights sat and feasted, japed and flirted. Serving girls scurried around depositing food on tables and pouring wine and ale into mugs and goblets.

Sansa turns and sees her brothers and sister. Arya has a look of wonder on her face, Jon though looks apprehensive, his eyes darting from person to person, likely looking for his mother and father.

"Try not to touch anything or one," Bran says. "I still don't fully under-"

Bran is interrupted by a loud banging from behind them. The Stark's turn and first thing Sansa notices is the gleaming shiny white armour of a knight of the kingsguard.

"His grace King Aerys would like to speak." The knight booms.

Sansa turns to the dais where she sees the mad king. His silvery hair is long and matted, his nails have grown to such a length that they have yellowed and curled, his cheeks are hollow as if he is malnourished. But he's king he would have more than enough food, he lives in the Red Keep, not Flea Bottom.

"My lords!" The cackles. "My son would wish to play a song."

Sansa notices that a harp had been brought out and placed near the dais. That is when she sees the man going to play it.

Rhaegar Targaryen.

He truly was the most beautiful man Sansa had ever seen. He made the likes of Jaime Lannister, Renly Baratheon and Loras Tyrell look ordinary. 

He sat at his harp and began to pluck the strings and sing.

"High in the halls of the kings who are gone  
Jenny would dance with her ghosts  
The ones she had lost and the ones she had found  
And the ones who had loved her the most

The ones who'd been gone for so very long  
She couldn't remember their names  
They spun her around on the damp old stones  
Spun away all her sorrow and pain

And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave  
Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave

They danced through the day  
And into the night through the snow that swept through the hall  
From winter to summer then winter again  
'Til the walls did crumble and fall

And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave  
Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave  
And she never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave  
Never wanted to leave, never wanted to leave

High in the halls of the kings who are gone  
Jenny would dance with her ghosts  
The ones she had lost and the ones she had found  
And the ones  
Who had loved her the most."

A soft applause ripples across the hall, many a lady weeps for the sadness. Over the applause Sansa can barely hear a name she has not heard for some time.

"Benjen you arse!"

Sansa turns and quickly realises she heard correctly. Eagerly she brings her siblings attention to them.

There uncle Benjen with a red liquid that could only be wine dripping down was sat. With a man with a raucous laugh uncle Brandon perhaps? And father...

He looks so young. Younger than Jon but likely older than herself. His hair is the same as Sansa remembers, similar to how Jon ties his hair back only less curly. The biggest difference is his smile. He's smiling more broadly and happily than Sansa has ever seen him. 

Sansa and her siblings manoeuvre themselves around the hall so that they are closer to their father and uncles.

"Bran you shouldn't laugh at Lya like that. She looked upset." Ned says.

"Upset?" The man that could only be there uncle Brandon says. "She was crying her eyes out like a southern lady she's always telling us she's nothing alike. And you were smirking too Ned." He bellows.

Their fathers face turns the slightest shade of crimson. 

Sansa and her siblings remain around their father and uncles. Several lords and ladies begin to dance as bards begin to play. None, however, are as good as prince Rhaegar had been. Careful to avoid passing servants. After a few minutes, a young woman with dark hair and eyes wearing a grey dress approaches their father and uncles table.

"Ah, dearest sister. Have you grown tired of weeping over the sweet prince's song and dumping some on little brothers head?" 

"Brandon Stark I swear to all the gods if you don't shut up you'll end with worse than wine poured over you." 

The table howls with laughter while Lyanna scowls at her eldest brother.

Sansa looks over to Jon and hears a barely audible. "Mother..."

Jon doesn't know how to react. Here he is over twenty years in the past looking at the woman if she could even be called that, who would become his mother. And she wasn't even Arya's age.

It was strange to watch the woman who Jon had only known as a stone statue sit, eat, drink and jape with her brothers.

Jon stood there for what felt like hours, basking in the presence of his mother. His siblings act similarly but towards their father.

Sometime later their uncle Brandon's booming voice picks up again.

"Ned I've seen you look up at her a dozen times now. Go ask her for a dance."

"I... I couldn't. She wouldn't want to dance with me." Their father replies.

"And how do you know that? Have you stopped glancing at her every two seconds, got off your arse and asked for a dance already?" Brandon asks.

"I just know! Ok? Someone like her wouldn't want to dance with someone like me." 

Their uncle Brandon sighs before jumping to his feet and mumbling "I'm surrounded by lunatics and fools." Before heading out to dance.

Ned slumps down. Lyanna and Benjen move their chairs closer to their elder brother.

"Ned that was wrong of Bran. He shouldn't have spoken to you like that." Lyanna says, trying to soothe Ned.

"Yeah, Ned. I wonder what the Ryswell's are teaching him cause he can still be an arse."

The Starks, young and old chuckle.

"It's fine." Lyanna scowls at Ned. "Truly Lya it is." He smiles.

Several minutes of awkward silence later. Brandon returns to sit with his siblings with a big expression across his face.

"Enjoy yourself?" Lyanna asks, still annoyed with how her oldest brother had spoken to Ned.

"As a matter I did. But not as Ned is about to."

Jon can easily see the confused looks Benjen, his fath- uncle and mother give his uncle Brandon. Until a beautiful woman with dark hair tumbling past her shoulders and violet eyes that look eerily similar to the one's, he could not get out of his mind.

"My lord, I'm told you wish to dance." The woman says, looking at Ned.

"I... Yes, my lady." He replies, his face turning a deep red.

Jon and his siblings watch as their father takes the lady's arm and they begin dancing. Occasionally he'll tread on her feet. Making him blush more and the lady giggle.

"Am I still an arse little brother?" Brandon asks.

"Yes. But a good brother." Lyanna answers and playfully hit his arm.

Jon's attention turns to the man he had called for father for so long. He is still dancing but slightly less stiff and the lady he is dancing with has a slight blush herself to go along with his red cheeks.

"Is that Ashara Dayne?" Arya asks.

"Perhaps," Jon replies. "House Dayne are from Dorne and she looks Dornish."

"She might have added as your mother if father had let her. Would you have wanted that?" She asks.

Yes, ever since he understood the differnacd between himself and Robb. That he was a Stark and Jon a Snow he had craved a motherly figure. He wanted someone to treat him how lady Catelyn treated Robb.

No, he would have never have know Robb or Arya or any of his siblings. He would have never have seen Winterfell, instead being raised in the deserts of Dorne.

"No."

Yes

Maybe

Jon's thoughts are broken off by the sound of sniffling from his eldest sister.

"Sansa? What's wrong?"

She rubs at her eyes, trying to rid them of tears before they can fall.

"I... I just can't see father with someone that's not mother... I'm sorry." She sobs.

"Don't be. We don't have to be here." Jon replies.

"No." She says harshly. "This is your time to see your mother and father. Who they really are. Don't let me ruin everything."

"Sansa you arent ruining anything." He turns to Bran. "Can you take us somewhere else?"

"Yes."

Sansa smiles and mutters a "Thank you" to Jon.

The Starks rejoin their hands. Bran's eyes roll back and everything turns black for Jon once more.

When his sight returns it takes Jon a moment to realise he is in a wood, perhaps a godswood? It's bright, far brighter than Jon has seen compared to the grey skies of tbs north.

"Where are we?" Sansa asks.

"The godswood at Harrenhal." Bran answers.

"Why?" Arya asks. "There's no one he-"

Before she can finish a knight with mismatched armour stumbles in front of them. The knight drops a sword and shield on the ground. Jon pays close attention to the dropped shield. A smiling weirwood tree. The knight of the laughing tree. 

"It's her." Jon's siblings turn to him. "Mother..." He whispers.

As if to prove who they are the knight pulls of their helmet and throws it at the ground. Revealing dishevelled dark hair and the face of Lyanna Stark.

"Shit shit shitting shit." Lyanna mutters. She frantically tugs at the poorly fitting armour, desperate to free herself.

Unlike his siblings Jon understands slightly what must have happened. His mother must won the three jousts in the tourney and the Mad King must have declared her a traitor.

The sound of a twig snapping behind them draws Jon and his siblings attention.

However, they see no one. But Lyanna picks up her discarded sword and says.

"Who goes there? Show yourself."

There is silence for a moment. Jon shares glances with his siblings, each of them having expected someone to appear. And then he does. 

Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. Jon's father. Has walked into the godswood with a white armoured knight of the kingsguard.

"I must confess I was expecting Jaime Lannister not you my lady."

Jon can see the nervousness in his mother. Her short shallow breaths are telling of her fear. No doubt afraid that the son of the mad king will carry out his wishes. Yet Jon is near certain that will not happen. Unless Howland Reed had been wrong and Robert Baratheon correct.

"And I wasn't expecting to named a traitor for riding in a joust," Lyanna replies, causing Rhaegar to sigh.

"Yes, my father certainly does certainly have an interesting sense of what constitutes treason. But he is our king and his word is the law."

Jon watches Rhaegar and the kingsguard take a step forward causing Lyanna to raise her sword. Jon imagines she meant it to look menacing but her shaking arm manages to diminish any menace her raised sword would have.

"My lady if we meant harm both Ser Arthur and I could disarm you before you could react."

"What? So you won't be handing me over to your father to be burnt? Even in Winterfell we hear how he has grown mad."

"Winterfell? So that would make you lady Lyanna Stark would it not?"

Silence.

"Well lady Lyanna Stark I have no wish for harm to come to you yet my father will not rest until you are caught."

"So I'm to live in fear that I may be executed for the rest of my life?"

"Not necessarily." Rhaegars eyes drop from Lyanna's face. "Your shield, a smiling weirwood tree is it not? That is a rather distinctive design. No doubt many people would recognise it."

"So?"

"If I were to present it to my father as proof that the mystery knight disappeared that should satisfy him."

Lyanna's eyes dart from the prince to her shield and back to the prince.

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because my lady if you don't and leave us here the next people who find you likely won't hesitate to hand you over to my father."

Lyanna hesitates for a moment. Can she trust the son of a man she's heard burns people alive?

"Very well."

Jon watches his... Father smirk.

"I shall take your shield and present it to my father. I shall tell him the mystery knight escaped." He turns to his companion. "Ser Arthur you shall ensure lady Lyanna makes it safely back to the Stark camp."

"Of course my prince." The kingsguard replies and moves towards Lyanna. 

"I'm not some hapless southern maiden! I don't need a knight to escort me." 

"Oh and are ladies wearing knights armour common in the north?" Rhaegar says with a smile. "How long do you think it would take the spider and my father to connect the northern lady in armour to the mystery knight he called a traitor?"

Jon watches his mother relent and leave with Ser Arthur and his father take the shield with a smiling weirwood tree emblazon on it and leave.

"You where always to pretty for a Stark," Sansa says causing Jon and Arya to give her strange looks. "What? If you had the Stark name even as second son Alys Karstark, Wynafryd and Wylla Manderly wouldn't have let you out of sight. Or perhaps Dacey Mormont would've had children mysteriously fathered by bears." She grins at Jon causing a barely-there blush.

"Bran take us somewhere else before Sansa loses her mind further." Causing Arya to giggle and Sansa to scowl.

This time when they awaken they are not at Harrenhal. The heat is far too great for them to be in the Riverland's and for their warm northern clothing. In front of them is a small poorly maintained tower.

"Bran, where are we?" Sansa asks.

"The Tower of Joy. This is where you were born." Bran says looking at Jon.

Heavy footsteps coming from the tower create a nervous feeling inside Jon. If this is where he was born there are only two people that can be in the tower.

To his disappointment, it is not his mother and father coming out of the tower but rather two men.

"That's the kingsguard that was with the Prince at Harrenhal," Arya says, gesturing towards one of the men.

"Yes," Bran says. "Ser Arthur Dayne the other is Ser Oswell Whent."

The two kingsguard crouch behind a rock and peek over the top.

Jon and his siblings move closer to the knights of the kingsguard until they are close enough to overhear their conversation.

"Honestly Arthur what are we doing here?" Oswell asks.

"In Dorne?"

"No is forgotten that by committing treason we needed a place to hide." He says sarcastically. "I mean behind this rock in case that rider that was miles away and barely even headed in our direction turns up here."

"Well Oz, do you not find it suspicious that a lone rider was headed towards us?"

"No, because there is nothing else around here other than crumbling mess of tower. They're probably just lost and looking for directions."

"Probably but if rather be prepared for the worst." Ser Oswell rolls his eyes at this.

It takes some time but eventually, a rider comes up to the tower and Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell leave from behind their cover with confused faces.

"Who is that?" Arya asks.

"Ser Gerold Hightower." Bran answers. "The Lord Commander of King Aerys kingsguard."

See Arthur and See Oswell approach there fellow knight of the king's guards.

"Lord Commander."

"Ser's. I take Prince Rhaegar is inside?" Ser Gerold asks.

The two knights nod.

"I need to speak to him. It is extremely urgent."

"Of course. This way." Ser Arthur replies.

The Starks follow the three knights of the kingsguard up the tower. Part of the way up the sound of a man and woman laughing was clear for all to hear.

Near the top of the tower, Ser Arthur Dayne barges through a door to reveal Jon'sJon's father and mother

And she is obviously pregnant.

If Jon hadn't have fought dead men and White Walker's it would have perhaps been the strangest experience of his life. Seeing his mother pregnant with himself.

"Ser Gerold? How did you know we were here?" Rhaegar questions?

"My prince it does not matter. The king commands you to return to the capital to lead the royal army."

"Royal army? Why has my father gathered an army?" 

"You do not know?" Ser Gerold says with a puzzled look.

"Know what?!" Rhaegar exclaims.

"I... Brandon Stark rode to Kings Landing and demanded that his sister be returned and that you would come out and die my prince."

"Why would he do that?!" Lyanna near shouts. "I left letters saying I was safe."

"I do not know my lady bu-"

"Princess," Rhaegar interjects.

See Gerold gives both Rhaegar and Lyanna quizzical looks.

"What happened to my brother?!" Lyanna demands.

"He was arrested for treason, the men he was with were killed including Jon Arryn's heir." Ser Gerold looks at Rhaegar when he says this. The prince knows the implications of this. Jon Arryn hadn't sired any children of his own. Leaving his nephew Elbert as his heir. Killing him was inviting rebellion from the Vale. "Lord Rickard rode to the Red Keep and demanded a trial by combat." Ser Gerold pauses. "Lord Rickard was going to fight himself. The declared fire the champion of House Targaryen. I'm sorry princess. Your brother and father are gone."

Tears flood down Lyanna's face as she begins sobbing uncontrollably. Rhaegar leans over to whisper in her ear but no one. Stark or kingsguard can hear.

"See Gerold what happened after-"

"Fuck whatever happened after! My father and brother are dead." Lyanna says before storming out of the room.

"My prince should i-"

"No Arthur. She... She needs some time after that." Rhaegar sighs. "Ser Gerold please continue."

"The king sent word to the Eyrie demanding that Jon Arryn hand over Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon. He refused and the Vale, North and Stormland banners we're called. The Tully's have sided with them as well."

"What of the royal forces?" Ser Arthur asks.

"Not good." Ser Gerold replies. "Randyll Tarly defeated Robert Baratheon at the battle of Ashford. He fled to Stoney Sept were Jon Connington pursued him. Unfortunately, the rest of the rebels arrived before he found Baratheon. But Connington managed to slay Denys Arryn and retreat with the majority of his forces."

That was something at least.

"I'm afraid the king exiled Connington for failing to kill or capture Baratheon." 

Rhaegar sighs once more. "Very well. I shall return to the capital with you Ser Gerold."

"What about us my prince." Ser Oswell asks.

"You and Ser Arthur shall remain her."

"But my prince if you're going to fight you'll need us with you!" Ser Arthur says.

"I shall have See Gerold, Ser Jonothor, Ser Barristan, Ser Lewyn and Ser Jaime with me. Eli, Aegon and Rhaenys are safe inside the Red Keep. Lyanna is pregnant in a crumbling tower in Dorne. You two are needed here."

The two knights relent and soon Rhaegar begins his preparations to leave.

A short while later the Stark's watch as Rhaegar and Lyanna say their goodbyes.

"I should be coming with you," Lyanna says. "I could speak to Ned get him to support you. Robert and the others would have to follow him."

Rhaegar leans down and rubs a tear from Lyanna's face. Around her eye's her face is red and puffy from her never-ending tears and sobs.

"Lya you're pregnant. Anything could happen on the road and I won't risk you or our child."

"But-"

"I'll parley with your brother and tell him the truth about what happened. Then I'll deal with my father and come back for you Lya. I promise."

The couple shares a passionate kiss before the Prince and Ser Gerold mount their horses and ride off. 

Jon takes a deep breath and a moment to think. Clearly, something had gone wrong or else he would've been raised a Prince of the realm not the bastard of Winterfell. The parley between his-

Before he can finish his thoughts Bran cries out and falls to the ground clutching his arm.

"Bran, what is it? What's happening?" Sansa asks, panicking.

Bran groans in pain.

"Take my hands. Quickly!" He gasps.

Jon takes Arya and Sansa's hands who hurriedly take their brothers hands. Then everything turns black.

When his sight returns Jon notices that he is back in his chambers. Quickly he rushes over to his little brother.

"Bran, are you hurt? What happened?" He asks.

"Your arm!?" Arya exclaims.

Jon looks down at Bran's arm to see a faint blue tinge. He pulls his brother's sleeve up to see that he has a blue handprint across his lower arm.

"It's a warning. He's coming."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: A Princess reclaims her birthright and Casterly Rock prepares for Cersei's arrival
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos recently. I appreciate everyone of them!


	13. Birthright

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Princess prepares to take what's rightfully hers.

Sunspear

It had been many years since the Princess had laid eyes upon her birthright.

She was born heir to Prince Doran, ruling Prince of Dorne and his wife Mellario of Norvos. Yet her father for a long time never made her feel like his heir. 

When she was fourteen she discovered why. She had stumbled into her fathers solar and discovered a half-written letter to her uncle Oberyn about how he was preparing her brother to rule after him. She cried for days. When she left her room she confronted her father and yelled her voice hoarse in anger. After this, He preferred to spend time with her younger brother whilst she had to do with just the Maester's lessons. Her little brother got all of their father's attention and she got none. She longed to be a dutiful daughter and she wanted her father to value her as he did Tyrstane. 

So she began to do things to get her fathers attention. First, she gave her maidenhead to Daemon Sand, her uncle Oberyn's squire. They had only been fourteen and he had clumsy but so sweet. After she went to her father and confessed what she had done, expecting some sort of reaction. But there was none. Doran didn't even scold her. It angered her so much. She was a Princess of Dorne, her father's rightful heir and yet he did not care that she gave herself to a bastard squire. 

So she decided to escalate what she did. She tried to go to Highgarden to meet Loras Tyrell. Her plan had been simple: seduce the Tyrell heir and plead she had been dishonoured and marry him. The strained relations between the Reach and Dorne would be improved and she would be guaranteed Sunspear. The Tyrell's wouldn't give up the chance for their grandchildren to rule Dorne. But her uncle Oberyn stopped her even making it to the Reach returning her to Sunspear. When Renly Baratheon visited Dorne she tried to seduce him. Surely nothing would anger father more than knowing his daughter had fucked the usurper's brother? But that useless fool had acted like he'd never seen a woman's breast before. After those failures of trying to secure a powerful marriage she decided to throw herself into her work. To prove that she was better than Tyrstane. But her father and brother left. They went to the Water Gardens, her father had taken her little brother away to teach him away from where she could see. 

Her father may not have seen her worthy to succeed him if she could prove herself to the lords and lady's of Dorne then they would not accept her father disinheriting her in favour of Trystane.

However, she never stayed in Dorne long enough for her plan to succeed. Doran had journeyed from the Water Gardens to Sunspear to see her and Mellario. She had prepared a grand feast for her father's return. But her father's return had a reason. He wished for her to marry. At first, she had been happy, finally, she would have a husband that could her the men and influence to solidify herself as heir to Sunspear. That was until she heard who her father suggested as husbands. Gyles Rosby a sickly old lord from a minor house in the Crownlands was not who she intended. She had imagined Edmure Tully, Renly Baratheon, Loras Tyrell, Robb Stark. Or if she needed to marry a Dornish lord instead of a future lord Paramount then perhaps Cletus Yronwood or Andrey Dalt. But her father only made it worse when he suggested Walder Frey as a husband. Walder fucking Frey. An old lecherous man who had suspiciously outlived several young wives. That had been the last straw. Her mother and father had a raging argument. Mellario called him a weak fool. Her mother did not hold anything back. She called Doran out for passing over their daughter, for rarely showing affection or gratitude since she had been a little girl and blamed him for letting Elia, Rhaenys and Aegon being murdered without justice.

With that, she left Sunspear and Dorne. She went to her mothers home in Norvos. It had been unlike anything she had ever experienced. Dorne like anywhere had its nobles who had immense wealth and smallfolk who had little more than the clothes on their back. But unlike in Westeros, Slavery was legal in Norvos. It was an accepted part of life there and no one, not even the slaves, that she had seen seemingly had an issue that surprised her.

Her time in Norvos certainly had its dull moments. Unlike in Dorne where she was the heir and had taken responsibility for running Sunspear for several years, in Norvos there was little for her to do. Her grandfather was a magister in the city, she had repeatedly offered to assist with anything she could but was rebuffed every time in favour of her uncle and cousins. Her mother explained to her that Norvos was similar to the northern kingdoms of Westeros: women were seen as wives or lovers.

Whilst with her mothers family she heard little of her father and brother and of the seven kingdoms as a whole. A pair of merchants who came to see her grandfather spoke of the death of the usurper. She had been delighted her aunt and cousins were finally avenged. Had her father and uncle finally acted? No one of the merchants claimed the usurper's dog Eddard Stark had betrayed him and tried to proclaim him king. The other claimed a whore had murdered him in his sleep. 

That had been the last she heard of events in the seven kingdoms for several years. Until a few months ago her grandfather summoned her to his study. There she was shocked by the familiar faces. Andrey Dalt, Sylva Santager, the Fowler twins, Jeyne and Jennelyn, Allyria Dayne and Ser Daemon Sand.

She had been happy to see her childhood friends, Drey and Sylva. It had been so long since she had seen her friends. Daemon, on the other hand, was more awkward. Ever since he asked her father to marry her their relationship had never been the same. But the Fowler twins had been the most surprising. They had been far closer to her cousin Nymeria than herself. She did not know much about Allyria Dayne, other than she is the youngest sister of the legendary Ser Arthur Dayne and her older brother is the current lord of Starfall and that she was betrothed to the lightning lord, Beric Dondarion, before he went missing hunting the mountain.

They ate and drank for hours until she turned their conversation from her time in Norvos and onto Westeros. They told of the war of the five kings. They told how Stannis Baratheon proclaimed Joffrey, Tommen and Mycella Baratheon bastards born of incest between the Queen and kingslayer. They told her how one by one each king fell. Starting with Renly Baratheon and ending with Balon Greyjoy. 

When she asked about Dorne and her family they all went quiet. It took some prodding but eventually, Daemon spoke up. He told her how her uncle journeyed to Kings Landing for King Joffrey's wedding to Margaery Tyrell. About how Joffrey was poisoned and the Imp accused of killing him. How her uncle, ever eager to avenge her aunt Elia, chose to champion him in a trial by combat against Gregor Clegane. Her heart broke when Daemon said her uncle had the mountain wounded lying on his back, just waiting for a killing blow. But instead of finishing that beast off, he began to toy with him. He tried to get him to confess to killing her aunt and cousins. Instead, Daemon told her how the mountain crushed his head.

She had thought for a brief moment that was as bad as things could become. How wrong she had been.

Hearing that Ellaria Sand a woman she had know for years and her cousins had murdered her father and brother had been too much. Her relationship with her father hadn't always been so strained. She had fond memories of time spent with her father as a little girl. And Tyrstane, she hadn't been much of sister to him. She rarely saw him, he was at the Water Gardens with their father. But she could never hate him. She had tried so hard to hate her little brother for taking what was rightfully hers. When she tried memories of playing with a little baby boy would enter her mind and the feelings of hate would dissipate.

She spent several days locked away with her mother and cried. Together they cried for days. For the son and brother, they lost. For the father and husband that no matter how fractured their relationship had become, both them still loved him. 

Several days of wallowing in their grief later, she emerged from her rooms. She met with her Dornish companions, Drey, Sylva and Daemon offer heartfelt condolences for the loss of her family. Allyria, Jeyne and Jennelyn also offered condolences, but she felt it lacked the emotion of Drey, Sylva and Daemon's had. Hardly surprising given that Drey and Sylva had been her friends since they were children and Daemon and she had been lovers.

She asked them why they had come to Norvos, she would have happily lived without the knowledge that her cousins and a woman that was her aunt had killed her father and little brother. Their answer was simple: their fathers and brothers did not want Ellaria Sand ruling Dorne. They wanted her to return to Dorne and take up her rightful place as ruling Princess of Dorne.

In turn, Drey, Sylva, Allyria, Jeyne and Jennelyn knelt before her and on behalf of their fathers and brothers pledged houses Dalt, Santager, Dayne and Fowler to her. She accepted their oaths of fealty. For once in her life she felt as if people were recognising her as the Princess of Dorne she had always been.

To her surprise Daemon then knelt before her.

"I am yours, Princess. I will shield your back and give my life for yours, if it comes to that. I swear it by the old gods and the new."

She spends a moment in shocked silence. Her relationship with Daemon had never been the same since he asked Doran to marry her. As much as it hurt she put distance between them, reminding him that he is a bastard knight and she a Princess.

She accepts his oath to her. She had not thought Daemon would even consider her a friend never mind be willing to become her sworn shield. 

After this meeting, she left her Dornish companions to meet with her mother, Mellario. As she walks through her grandfather's manse she notices that Daemon is following her. When questioned he bluntly states that he is her sworn shield and that it's his duty to ensure her safety. 

When her mother opens the door to her room the first thing she notices is her mother's eyes. They are red and puffy, with dark circles around them. Daemon remains outside whilst she sits with her mother. 

"Why is Ser Daemon Sand outside." Her mother asks.

"He is my new sworn shield."

"Sworn shield?." Her mother says surprised. "Why would you need a sworn shield?"

"Because I'm going back to Dorne." She blurts out.

Her mother's eyes widen in surprise.

"You can't! They killed Doran and Trystane. They'll kill you too. Your all I have left, I can't lose you too." Mellario sobs.

"Mother I wouldn't be alone."

"I know Daemon is excellent with a sword and spear but how is supposed to stop Ellaria if she finds you? What if Tyene, Nymeria and Obara find you? Daemon can hardly stop an army if Ellaria sends one to get rid off you. Please don't leave. Norvos is safe for you." Mellario now has tears falling freely down her face. She has lost both her husband and son, now her daughter wishes to sail to the place they were murdered by their own family.

"Mother, Ellaria doesn't have the whole of Dorne behind her. Houses Dayne, Dalt, Santager and Fowler have pledged to me. When I return more may join and if they do not I will have a powerful army to defeat."

Mellario stifles a sob before smiling at her daughter.

"There's nothing I can say that will convince you to stay is there?"

She shakes her head. "No mother. I can't stay here I need to be more than a pretty decoration for grandfather to parade around. And I... I have to for... Father and Trystane they didn't deserve to be butchered like that. I'll make them pay mother I will."

Mellario wraps her into a tight hug before she starts to sob once more.

"Oh, my sweet, determined daughter. All I want is for you to be safe."

"I will mother. I promise."

It took little time to arrange her departure from Norvos. Other than her mother none of the family had little care for her. Her grandfather is probably happy to get rid of an extra person living in his manse. 

She shares a teary goodbye with her mother and once again promises to keep safe. Her mother not so subtly threatens to remove Daemon's balls should any harm come to her. He gallantly replies that he would never let that happen.

They set off in a small riverboat and for the first time in years, the Princess is leaving the city of Norvos for her true home. The journey down the Noyne river is slow. It's not until they reach Ny Sar and the much larger Rhoyne river do they begin to make real progress on their journey. The faster currents of the larger rivers help their small boat to glide downriver.

She doesn't know exactly when it happened but somewhere between Ny Sar and Selhorys as they were reminiscing about the simpler times of the past her and Daemon fell back into bed together. Gone was the clumsy fourteen-year-old boy, replaced with a grown man that knew exactly how to bring pleasure to her.

It was on another night, deep into their journey that she went to speak with the Fowler twins, Jeyne and Jennelyn. She knew little about house Fowler beyond their history and members other than that their father Franklyn Fowler is known for disliking house Yronwood and that the twins enjoy or rather enjoyed the company of her cousin Nymeria Sand in their bed. For this reason, their arrival in Norvos had been the most surprising.

When she arrived at the twin's room they were sharing a jug of wine. 

"Princess." They stand.

"Please sit. I wish to talk to you, my ladies."

Jennelyn brings a third cup to the table and promptly fills it and they all sit.

"I must say I was surprised to see you in Norvos my ladies."

"Princess, I do not understand. You are the rightful ruler of Dorne and we are doing our duty as your vassal to see you sit at your rightful seat." Jeyne says. Exchanging nervous glances with her twin.

"I've met your father on a few occasions. He seemed to be a smart man. But you. All I know about you is what my cousin Nymeria told me." The twin's gulp. "Yes, she said she spent a lot of time with you. This is the same Nymeria Sand that conspired to murder my brother and father. Your Princes. How do I know where your loyalties lie? For all, I know you are here to gather information on who supports me so Ellaria Sand can detain or execute us."

The twins exchange nervous looks. Their relationship with Oberyn Martell's bastard daughter wasn't meant to come up as a topic of discussion on their journey to Norvos and back. This is their chance to either prove themselves or fail in front of their Princess.

"I admit when our father told us we journey to Norvos to find you, Princess, we tried to convince him to remain loyal to Ellaria Sand because of our relationship with Nymeria," Jeyne says, causing the Princess to raise her eyebrow in suspicion. "But our father would not accept any argument. He reminded us that our duty to our house comes before any personal feelings. He explained that Ellaria Sand could never truly rule Dorne. Once anger at your uncles' death had subsided then she would face revolt. That is why we are here, father believes you can be the one to keep Dorne united."

"You know that I will have to execute Nymeria don't you?" 

"Yes, Princess." Jennelyn answers. "We only ask that we do not have to witness it."

She ponders for a moment. Forcing them to witness the execution of their lover would send a message and be satisfy for herself. But in the long term, it would only create tension between the Fowler's and herself.

"Very well. You have my word."

Several weeks after they set sail the arrive in Volantis where they are received by a wealthy magister by the name of Malonos Maegyr. The man had been polite and courteous until they mentioned that they were Westerosi then he suddenly became bitter and rude. He reluctantly gave them shelter for a night. 

She questioned another member of the Maegyr family they said that Malonos' sister, Talisa, had gone to Westeros and fallen in love with a nobleman. The nobleman being Robb Stark the heir to Winterfell turned King in the North, making this magister sister a Queen. She was told how the magisters sister was in love with Robb Stark not for his titles or wealth, their family had enough of both in Volantis, but for who he was. She was horrified to hear how Robb Stark, Talisa Maegyr, and their bannerman were massacred by their own men.

The following day she met with Malonos Maegyr again. She spent much time trying to break through his bitterness towards anything remotely related to Westeros. But eventually, she managed to speak about how they were not so different. They both had had family betrayed and murdered by those who should've been loyal to them. Eventually, they agreed upon a deal Malonos would assist her in securing Dorne and in return she would help him in bringing justice to those who murdered his sister. She knew better than most how grief over the death of a sister could drive men into making foolish decisions, she would need to ensure that did not happen with her new ally. They agreed that in addition to the ship already arranged for her and her companions to travel to Dorne Malonos would also deal with a dozen ships and four thousand men. She requested that these men be guards or sellswords because slave soldiers and sailors would not be well received. Malonos agreed, mumbling something about how his sister would approve.

A few days later the preparations had been made and their fleet of thirteen ships set sail from Volantis. Their journey to Lys was peaceful, their group was by no means a large fleet of ships but was big enough to ward off pirates looking to plunder. Their progress towards Lys was much faster than it had been from Norvos to Volantis. This was due to their ships having larger sails and dozens of more oars than their small riverboat had. In only a few weeks they reached Lys where they would stock up on supplies before finally setting off on the final leg of their journey to Sunspear.

Lys was largely uneventful but the gossip they heard. That was much more interesting than anything Lys had to offer. No matter who you spoke to they all knew that Daenerys Targaryen had landed in Westeros and was waging war. Some magisters spoke with happiness as apparently she had taken a significant Dothraki horde with her, making Essos more peaceful without them maurding the lands looking to loot and rape. However, the majority spoke with fear. They feared that once she had conquered Westeros she would turn her eyes back to Essos. They said she styled herself as 'the breaker of chains.' This made her question why she had heard so little of Daenerys Targaryen. In Norvos her grandfather could've stopped news reaching her. But that does not explain why she didn't hear of her in Volantis which also had slaves. After all, wouldn't 'the breaker of chains' be all that interested them? At the next opportunity, she asks Malonos. Who simply replies.

"When you hear of a girl with little more than the clothes on her back and an old but powerless name conquering cities with a powerful army you think twice about acting against her. When you hear she has dragons you ensure you are out of her way. That is what I have tried to do in Volantis."

Dragons. It's impossible surely? Dragons haven't been seen in a hundred years and her father told her that the last dragons we're barely the size of kittens. But if what Malonos says is true and that Daenerys Targaryen has dragons then she would be near unstoppable. Of course, the Dornish had proven that dragons could be killed but they no doubt still made impressive beasts.

They spent several days in Lys gathering supplies for the final part of their journey.

But that had been over a week ago. Now Sunspear is in sight and Princess Arianne Martell is home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the last update for this fic on AO3 for a while because I'm going to finish writing it or at least write a bunch of chapters that I could then release once a week or so. I might continue updating on Wattpad so if you want updates check it out there.


	15. A Princess of Dorne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are laid down in Dorne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes it's been awhile since I updated! I'm sorry for that but it's just that I don't really enjoy writing this fanfic that much anymore. I'm going to try to update but I'm not sure how regular they will be because I'm loving my new fanfic 'Dynasty of the Dragons' anyway enjoy this chapter!

Sunspear

Sunspear looks exactly how Arianne remembered. The Spear Tower and the Tower Of The Sun rising from the castle grounds. The three high and winding walls that surround it and the sprawling buildings of Shadow City.

Arianne disembarked the boat with Daemon closely following behind her. Alongside her is Andrey Dalt, Sylva Santager, Allyria Dayne and Jeyne and Jennelyn Fowler. At the port, several men are there to meet them. Arianne recognises the sigils of houses Dayne, Dalt, Santager, Toland, and Allyrion. The assembled lords kneel before her.

"Rise my lords." 

"It is good to see you back in Dorne Princess." Arianne finds the rising Lords face vaguely familiar but the sigil he displays is easily recognisable. A white sword crossing a falling star on a lilac background.

"I am glad to be back Lord Dayne." She surveys the Lords in front of her. Making sure the Lord she could not see was indeed not amongst them. "I do not see Lord Fowler amongst you. Where is he?" 

  
Lord Dayne gulps. "No, he is not Princess. There have been many developments since we sent for you. Perhaps best to be discussed inside Sunspear."

"One moment my Lord. Our ally still needs to disembark."

"Ally Princess?" Lord Dalt questions.

"Yes. Magister Manolos Maegyr and I have come to an agreement that suits us both."

"Forgive me, Princess, I assumed the other ships had been sent by your mothers family to assist you."

"No Lord Dalt they have not. Frankly, I do not believe my grandfather cares about what happens to me."

A short while later Manolos' ship docks and he disembarks with half a dozen guards accompanying him. Arianne explains to him that they shall be journey from the port, through Shadow City and then into Sunspear itself. The assembled Lords escort them from the docks to awaiting horses.

Despite its name, Shadow City is not, in fact, a city. Although Arianne has not been to any of the five cities in the Seven Kingdoms, Shadow City no doubt pales in comparison to the population, wealth and trade of the likes of Kings Landing and Lannisport. This becomes abundantly clear as they journey towards Sunspear. Men at arms and knights in service of the various houses that have sworn to her surround them as if they are needed to make way through a crowd of smallfolk. Yet there is no crowd. The Shadow City Arianne remembers from her childhood had been full of life. Traders and merchants selling all kinds of goods, builders had been constantly erecting new houses and shops, dozens of children would be running around playing. But now the streets are near-deserted. The few people who do wander the streets are skinny, verging on malnourished and seem devoid of life.

Arianne turns to her sworn shield. "Daemon, Why does this place feel so... Sad?"

Daemon rides closer to her.

"Dorne may not have been involved in the War Of The Five Kings or Daenerys Targaryen's conquest but it has suffered since you left Princess. Trade with the other kingdoms is little if not non-existent and without the Royal Fleet pirates have attacked traders and merchants in greater numbers and Dorne lacks the navy to stop them. I've journeyed much across Dorne since the conflicts began and found that harvests have been poor and without being able to trade with the Reach and Riverlands starvation has become more common. Marching to war to avenge Prince Oberyn galvanised the people. But now they just look tired of not being able to eat."

Her lover's words in her mind Arianne continues forward, not only determined to secure herself as ruling Princess Of Dorne but to help her suffering people too.

Her arrival into Sunspear is underwhelming, to say the least. No one is there to greet her. The lack of her family being there a reminder of the loss of her father and brother and the betrayal of her cousins.

They dismount their horses and begin walking through the eerily quiet halls of Sunspear. It takes a short while for them to reach the Tower Of The Sun and ascend to the throne room. Arianne takes a steadying deep breath before the doors in front of her open. When they do she finally sees them. The thrones of the Prince and Princess of Dorne. The thrones that her family has occupied since Nymeria of the Rhoynar wed Mors Martell and they united Dorne. Now the throne is hers.

Slowly she walks towards her throne. Taking in all of there designs and jewels before sitting on her throne.

"Shall we begin?"

Lord Dayne steps forwards.

"Princess if I may." Arianne nods. "When Ellaria Sand took power she was quick to ally with Daenerys Targaryen."

"So I am now an enemy of the dragon queen?" That would be far from ideal. Dorne may have been able to stop Aegon the conqueror and kill his sister and her dragon but that had been more down to luck than skill and strategy.

"Perhaps not Princess." Lord Dayne continues. "Ellaria Sand sailed for Dragonstone. Sometime after this, we received news that she was paraded through the streets of Kings Landing as a captive of Euron Greyjoy. We haven't heard anything about her since."

"You make it known when you execute your enemies. So Ellaria is most likely still alive."

"We have been working on that assumption Princess."

"And I presume as not all of the lords of Dorne are here, some are maintaining their loyalty to Ellaria?"

Lord Dalt bends down to whisper something into Andrey's ear that Arianne cannot hear and her friend leaves the room. But Lord Dayne continues to address her before she can question it.

"Yes, Princess. Ellaria's father Lord Uller has been gathering allies. Currently, Lords Yronwood, Manwoody, Qorgyle and Wyl have joined him. We do not know to whom houses Blackmont, Vaith, Jordayne and Gargalen owe loyalty to."

It is now when Drey returns with a piece of parchment. He hands it over to his father who unrolls it to reveal it's a map of Dorne with the major houses and their castles.

"Myself, Lord Santager and Lord Toland have sent most of our men to Godsgrace in case Vaith, Jordayne or Gargalen side with Lord Uller." Lord Dalt explains. "Lady Delonne has arranged for scouts to move north and south of Godsgrace in case Uller tries to go around."

"And what about Lord Fowler? Sky reach is near surrounded." Arianne asks.

"I have sent five hundred men to assist Lord Fowler." Lord Dayne answers. "However I have had to keep most at Starfall."

"Why? Lord Fowler would appear to be in a more dangerous position. He faces enemies from three sides whereas you only have the Blackmont's who may yet side with us."

"It is not the Blackmont's I worry about Princess but rather my cousin Gerold."

"Darkstar? Would he truly turn on his own family?"

Lord Dayne chuckles.

"Princess I've been expecting him to try to seize Starfall for years. He's always been jealous of Arthur and taking our home and Dawn would no doubt be his greatest wish."

That was concerning. Arianne's father had once told her that Ser Gerold Dayne is the most dangerous man in Dorne. She knew him as little more than being a formidable warrior but to hear Lord Dayne say that he may turn on his own family due to his jealousy of Ser Arthur Dayne us very concerning to Arianne.

"Very well my lords. How should we proceed?"

"Princess, our priority should be ensuring the loyalty of houses Vaith, Jordayne and Gargalen. With them at your side Lord Uller would nearly be outnumbered two to one." Lord Sanatager says.

"Very well. I shall personally right ravens to Lords Vaith, Jordayne and Gargalen. In the meantime, we should get some rest. We have a long war ahead of us."

Arianne bids farewell to the Lords but Lord Dayne remains in the throne room.

"Is there something else my lord?" She asks.

"Yes, Princess. We've heard word from the North that the bastard son of Eddard Stark has retaken Winterfell with an army of wildlings. And declared King in the North by his people."

"Good. It gives Cersei Lannister and Daenerys Targaryen someone else to focus on rather than Dorne. With their focus on this King in the North then it shall make it easier for us to strike at Lord Uller."

"Yes. But if he was only the bastard of Eddard Stark." He pulls a piece of parchment from his pocket. "My sister Ashara wrote this to me. Before she... Before she passed. It explains everything."

Intrigued Arianne takes the parchment and reads.

_Dear _ _Ullrick_

_Artie is dead. Slain by __Eddard__ of all people. I would take comfort from knowing he died serving his friend but all this war and death is for nothing. __Eddard_ came with a baby boy in his arms. He tried to pass it off as his own bastard son but he was always pathetic at lying. I suppose that's why I love him. The boy is _Rhaegar's__ son with __Lyanna__ Stark. Ned says that he didn't kidnap her, they loved each other. __He says that he has proof Elia knew and approved of their marriage._

_Brother you must do everything you can to ensure _ _Doran_ _ and _ _Oberyn_ _ remain oblivious to who the boy is and never discover who the boy's real parents are. If they ever have any suspicions tell them that he is mine and that Ned took him away from me. They would kill him or use him as a pawn for revenge. Please brother, a child is innocent of the crimes of its parents_ _._

_I took __Eddard__ to see our daughter's grave. Perhaps I shouldn't have. Perhaps I should've let him leave without knowing we had a daughter. After all, he's wed to a Tully now. I'll always be __Ashara_ _Dayne__, never __Ashara__ Stark and __Clarrissa__ for the minutes she lived for will be Clarissa Sand, not Stark._

_I'm sorry brother but losing _ _Eddard_ _, Elia, Artie and Clarissa it's too much. I can't carry on. You may think of me being a coward for giving up but it's just too much for me to take. Just know that I'll always love you._

_Ashara_

Shakily Arianne puts the letter down before taking a steadying breath. This letter changes everything. Prince Rhaegar running off with Lyanna Stark whilst married to Arianne's aunt Elia had been a huge shame to the whole of Dorne. This was only furthered when Arianne's great uncle Ser Lewyn of the Kingsguard perished fighting the usurper's army at the Battle Of The Trident.

The War Of The Usurper had left Dorne virtually isolated from the rest of Westeros. Anger at the Targaryen's for Rhaegar's treatment of Elia. Anger at the usurper for the death of Ser Lewyn and the butchering of Elia, Rhaenys and Aegon. And it had all be for nought. If Lyanna Stark had gone willingly with Rhaegar Targaryen then Roberts Rebellion had been for nothing. Thousands of Dornish men and women had died for nothing. Arianne's aunt and cousins had died for nothing.

"Who else knows about this?" Arianne asks, shakily.

"No one. Allyria and Edric have no idea. I doubt the boy himself even knows."

That made sense. If this 'Jon Snow' knew he was a Targaryen then he would've put forward his claim to the Iron Throne. His connection to the Starks would give him the power to do so. But it would make him an enemy of Daenerys Targaryen with her dragons, Dothraki and Unsullied. The lords and ladies of Dorne would also not take kindly to a child of Rhaegar and Lyanna. Arianne herself does not take kindly to the thought despite this letter from Ashara Dayne claiming that her aunt knew of Rhaegar and Lyanna.

"We shall keep this between ourselves for now. Well, watch what happens between Daenerys Targaryen and this Jon Snow before deciding what to with this information my lord."

"As you wish Princess."

Arianne rises from the throne and leaves the room with Lord Dayne to find Daemon waiting outside.

"Good meeting?" He asks

"Interesting to say the least." Arianne sighs. "But now I wish to rest."

They walk through Sunspear, Daemon closely behind her in case someone was to attack. On their journey, Arianne remains unsure whether she should go to the Princes, or rather _Princesses,_ chamber or her old room.

Eventually, she decides that she is not ready to see the room that once belonged to her father and heads for her childhood room. She invites Daemon inside once they arrive. He helps her to untie her dress so that she is left in only a thin and short shift. Arianne then, in turn, helps Daemon take off his sword belt, tunic and breeches so that he is left in only thin underwear. They both climb I to bed. Dsemon wraps one of his arms around Arianne's waist.

"You look troubled." He says.

"I am. I'm worried. We've arrived to war across Dorne. Thousands of people will die because of the decisions I make or dont make. Even if we manage to beat the Uller's and their allies. I doubt Daenerys Targaryen will take kindly to us ousting her ally. And there is still Cersei Lannister to desk with." _And Jon Sno_w. But that went unsaid.

"You'll be good at ruling Dorne you know. Your as clever as your father but are far more likeable."

Arianne smiles.

"You know your quite smart when you put down the sword."

"Haha! And here I thought I was just a cock!" Daemon chuckles causing a look of sadness to spread across Arianne's face.

"I'm sorry. I've been a terrible friend or lover or whatever we've been to you. If I could make things different I would." She says honestly.

"Oh, Ari... Whether it's been that embarrassment of a first time when we were fourteen or when or when you left Dorne. I wouldn't change a thing. I won't lie the way we barely spoke after I asked your father to marry you hurt. But I would gladly go through it all again to end up hear."

"Thank you."

Arianne curls up against Daemon and soon both of them drift off to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think! I love to read your comments


End file.
